Life, Love, and Family Part 3
by Esther Clemmens
Summary: Hagi returns to the family he loves, but begins to travel again, visiting Saya as she sleeps. When Saya awakens, will she still be in love with him? This is Part 3 of 5, if you have not read Part 1 and 2 you will be very lost. Remember- I do not own Blood or the characters and I make no money from writing fanfiction! SERIES COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

~September 1, 2008 New York City~

It had been more nearly a year that Hagi and Claudia had came back to New York, Marva had to return to the ranch and eagerly was awaiting her son's home coming. The men called often, giving Hagi a much needed distraction from the boring process of recovery. He was itching to get back to the ranch and give his hands something to do. He loved when Claudia had time off, they would spar in the backyard, giving the neighbors a fright. His body had become stronger than ever. At night, he would stretch his wings, taking flight over the city, sometimes returning to where the Met once stood to watch the recovery efforts. Sometimes he would opt for just jumping from skyscraper to skyscraper, daggers sheathed in the extra jacket he had stashed in his cello case.

Chiropterans were still scattered all over the planet, most in hiding since Diva's death. He would hunt them down and kill the ones he found. It was difficult to do this, at times, the Red Shield came in to clean house forcing Hagi to hide rather than help. Marva had relayed a story of how a few chiropterans had showed up at the ranch, Clay, Joey, and Gary tried shooting them, but it wasn't until Jim returned with a grenade that an old friend of his gave him, that the tide had turned. In one big BOOM all three chiropterans were blown to bits.

Claudia had convinced him to try to learn to play the cello with bandaged arms. His first few attempts began and ended in screeching results, a frustrated chevalier, and some angry neighbors. But Hagi was a man of resolve, he continued to try while the neighbors were at work and had improved quite a bit, but he was still not as good as he was before.

She remained at work late most of the time. He recently went to meet her for a lunch break and saw her considering a black material next to a drawing she had completed, when he commented, "I thought you were sick of black." She quickly turned with the drawing behind her back and fumbled a reply about winter colors and every girl needs a little black dress. Hagi simply shrugged it off, there was no reason to hide anything from him.

The skill he desired most still remained illusive to him, he could not mask his presence, but it only made him want to try harder. He would sit at the park for hours, listening to the birds and watching children play, trying again and again. His hair was growing back out, he could pull it back into a stub of a ponytail, but it didn't look right yet. Claudia threatened to trim it on occasion, but she would receive low groans and comments about her "trims" being a once in a lifetime thing.

He spent time at Dr. Stein's office, receiving transfusions once a week at first, but had opted to only come in once a month. He didn't really need a lot of blood, Saya was in hibernation and he usually didn't need to fight chiropterans very often. The man and his family were pleasant enough, but Hagi felt uncomfortable with the doctor always questioning him with an insatiable curiosity. Mostly, the good doctor delved into his psyche, something Hagi was very guarded about. The strangest part was, Hagi would go into the doctor's office for a transfusion, speaking only one or two worded answers to everyone, but when he left, he was easily answering more and more complex questions and giving long, drawn out answers. It would leave him curious about what kind of spell this doctor had on him.

A month after returning, Dr. Stein ordered him to get a job to keep his mind and body occupied instead of lurking in dark corners. Hagi had taken job at a music store, selling merchandise. He would often comment about the unbelievable amount of saxophone reeds New Yorkers went through. At first, when he received a paycheck, he would deposit it into his account, but really felt it unnecessary, as he already had more than enough money. Marva posted half of the winery's earnings the previous year into Hagi's account. She explained that Dan had started allowing tours and even purchased another 10 acre plot on his own, adding a native white grape to their variety of wines. The newest installment was over $50,000 for his share. It left him completely speechless, but Dan explained to him that the amount would be even more if they had a spokesman to travel and sell to the higher class clientele. Hagi couldn't wait to get back to the ranch to discuss it. He would be doing something again.

3 months after he returned, he surprised everyone when he went to his bank and requested that $500 be drawn from his account and posted to the banking account for Kai Myagusku in Okinawa each month. Hagi expressed it several times that he wanted none of his information to be divulged, just a simple deposit of untraceable cash to be added to the account. He wrote a letter to Kai that had arrived just as the first deposit went through, no return address:

_Kai,_

_I am alive and well, traveling most of the time. I am glad that Saya's nieces are thriving in your care and I will be eagerly awaiting the day I get to meet them. There will be a sum of money arriving in your account every month for the care of Saya's nieces, as I cannot be there to help you raise them. I know it is not necessary for me to do this, but I feel that it would please Saya to know that I have had some part in caring for them._

_Hagi_

Marva almost choked at his next idea, Hagi announced that he was going to purchase a car and drive back to the ranch.

"Are you kidding, that's nearly 2,000 miles of driving! And what do you know about cars, what if it breaks down?" Marva exclaimed with the usual worried mother tone he had come to know and love.

"I will be fine, Mom. Claudia made me purchase a cell phone in case I get in trouble, but I doubt that will happen. Remember when Claudia was 15 and learning to drive? Jim taught her and I how to repair any minor problems and even a few major ones," Hagi reassured as Claudia stifled a giggle, as she listened on the other line. She knew how her mother worried about them.

"I don't know about this, Hagi," she groaned. "I know you are feeling much better, but don't you think your biting off more than you can chew, here?"

"I simply wish to see the sights you told me about when we were in Paris. I cannot see them from a plane," he explained.

Claudia spoke, "Mom, really? He's a chiropteran for crying out loud! I think if he survived a 100 year war, it would be a walk in the park to drive from New York to Texas!"

Hagi shook his head and chuckled as Marva sighed in acceptance. She grumbled, "I don't like this, but alright. You better be sure to call every night to tell me how you're doing!"

Hagi smiled as he responded, "Of course."

"Gosh, Mom, he has to purchase the car first," Claudia groaned and rolled her eyes. "He won't be leaving until then."

"Claudia," Marva scolded.

"Alright. Alright."

"Love you both."

"Love you too," they both said in unison and hung up the phones.

Claudia came around the corner and asked, "When on earth did mom become such a worry wart?"

Hagi smiled, "Probably around the time I got hurt."

"Nah, I think it was when you left to awaken Saya. She was so scared of what she thought you would do."

Looking at his bare feet he mumbled, "I am sorry for the concern I put you both through."

Claudia pulled herself from the wall she had been leaning on and scolded, "Stop that mess, Big Brother, we're family." She went to the kitchen table and grabbed her belt that contained her daggers. She cinched it around her hips and called, "Hey, get your shoes on, I'm about to catch you this time."

Hagi looked up and pulled a dagger from his shorts as he commented, "I would not count on that, Sister."

They were enjoying their day off. It had been two hours of sparring, Hagi lunged at Claudia, who quickly dodged him, turning to where he had moved, but found nothing behind her but green grass and a white wooden fence. She felt a tap on her shoulder and found he had reappeared behind her. She lunged at him and her blade met his in a clang of metal on metal. She growled, "You aren't supposed to use your chiropteran powers."

He pushed back and lunged again, this time her fist caught his stomach as she dodged, but it hurt for only a second as he turned and found her dagger whizzing by his ear followed by another that missed his other ear and then her well manicured hand holding one to his throat. She growled, "Cheater!"

Pushing her hand down he replied, "I was not using my powers, Claudia."

She sighed as she placed the dagger back in it's hilt at her side, "I know. You have become so much stronger and faster, I would love to see you in a real fight. I'd bet you totally kick ass!"

Hagi chuckled as he retrieved her daggers from the fence and reappeared next to her, handing them back. "Perhaps, one day you will. You have seen the end of one fight."

"I was 10 at the time, Hagi. I hardly remember it. Besides, I just saw the part where you landed on the creature with a huge katana and in one swipe," Claudia motioned a hand across her neck, "the creature lost it's head."

They went inside and Claudia went to her room to take a shower. Hagi busied himself preparing lunch as he washed the dishes from breakfast. The kettle whistled behind him signaling that his water was boiling. He poured into a plain red travel mug he had purchased in Okinawa, added a tea bag, and popped the lid on. He prepared rice and chicken for Claudia the way Grady had taught him when he lived at the ranch. Tasting the mint tea Claudia had asked him to try, he scrunched his face. Preferring honey to the strong aroma of peppermint, he poured the tea out and reached in the cabinet for the tin he had begun to favor. It was filled with loose green tea leaves which he measured out into a tea ball. Once he had cleaned the travel mug of the chewing gum flavored tea, he spooned some honey into it and dropped in the tea ball.

As the kettle whistled again, Claudia came into the kitchen smiling at the familiar travel mug on the marble counter top. The chicken was beginning to smell delicious. Hagi poured the boiling water into the travel mug as Claudia asked, "Trying the mint tea, Big Brother?"

"I did," he stated flatly as he scrunched his face.

She giggled as he prepared a salad for his sister. "I take it you don't like it," she observed.

"Not at all," he responded emphatically. "It tastes like that strong gum that you like to chew."

She laughed at his distaste for the mint tea. She delighted in mildly teasing her brother about being so set in his ways. But she was bringing changes about in him as she noted he was wearing the khaki cargo shorts and black, long sleeve t-shirt she'd forced him to buy a year ago. It even surprised her that he was wearing the black Nike's she gave him on his birthday. She even found him relaxing his stoic expression into a smile more and more lately. Suddenly, she felt an urge to make her big brother smile again as an apology for the mint tea.

With a sneaky smile she grabbed his bandaged hand and pulled him toward the third bedroom that she had converted into her office. "Close your eyes," she commanded with a huge grin.

That grin made Hagi nervous, he wondered what kind of embarrassment he was about to suffer through now. "Why?" he asked.

Claudia's hand was on the knob as she added, "It's a surprise."

"Claudia," he moaned- it almost sounded like the whine of an exasperated teenage boy.

She almost laughed at it. "You done whining, Big Brother? Close your eyes," she commanded.

His eyes shut obediently as she turned the knob. He heard the door squeak open and felt her lead him into the room and a rustle of fabric as she let his hand go. "You can open your eyes, Big Brother."

His eyes focused on a brand new, neatly pressed, black suit jacket and slacks. It was similar to the ones that he wore when he fought in the war. As a matter of fact, the pattern was identical except for the pleats that ran down the back of the jacket, it was the color that was different, this set was black like ebony, matching his hair. He was obviously shocked as he touched the soft material to his cheek (his hands are bandaged)- it wasn't scratchy like his previous jackets. "Claudia, you made this?"

Beaming with pride she motioned to put it on. He slipped his arms into the sleeves and pulled the jacket over his shoulders. He felt the lightness of the jacket despite the size of it. He looked at her and commented, "This is very light."

"Yes, I know. I chose this material for it's softness, and it's sturdy for being such a lightweight material. He felt something in the sleeves and looked at Claudia as he questioned, "What is this?"

She gave a sly smile as she turned his bandaged hand over, revealing a secret compartment. With the push on the object, a dagger was thrust into his hand. She explained, "I noticed how your cello has secret compartments everywhere, so I figured this sort of fit you. It's spring loaded, holds five daggers in each one. Just press your wrists to your side and a dagger will immediately be thrust into your hand."

"I used something similar when we were fighting, but it was not attached to the jacket. This is a wonderful idea. How do you clean the jacket?"

She pulled the jacket off his shoulders, and showed him the velcro fasteners that held the compartments in place, she showed him how to pull them free and how to put them back in place. She then revealed inside of the jacket, where there were a number of black leather hilts strategically sewn into the lining where he could keep several replacements and still move comfortably. She then began to remove his bandages.

"Claudia, what are you doing?"

"Trust me, Big Brother," she smiled.

He scoffed, "The last time you said that…"

"I know. I know. You lost your beloved ponytail and nearly lost your sanity- blah blah blah!" she groaned as she rolled her eyes. She revealed both of his red and black scaled claws and handed him a pair of black leather gloves that covered the scales all the way up to mid fore arm, his sleeves would cover the rest. They zipped along the sides, holding them in place. He squeezed and stretched his fingers, enjoying the freedom from the constricting bandages. She then grabbed a large box off the bed and handed it to him, "Open it."

The box was considerably heavy as he lifted it. He removed the lid to reveal a shiny black pair of boots with a silver metal design at the toes and the back of the heal. They had a western flair to them, suitable, considering that he was from Texas. "I have a friend that designs shoes, I commissioned these 6 months ago. Put the slacks on first before you put on the boots." She left the room, giving him some privacy.

He came into the hall wearing the new ensemble. Minus a white button down dress shirt and ponytail, he was beginning to feel like himself again. "The boots are heavy," he commented as he lifted one to look at the rubber sole ridged with nonslip grooves.

Claudia giggled as she noted how he looked like he had stepped in something as he balanced himself against the wall and inspected the bottom of his boot. "There is a titanium alloy that covers the sole of the shoe and a steel and titanium heal," she explained. He stood again and she explained that a thin layer of titanium ran across the top of the foot, protecting it from any punctures. "You're a chiropteran Inspector Gadget!" she observed. He raised an eyebrow as she waved and said, "Nevermind."

She led him to the den, where there was plenty of open space and explained, "This is the final surprise, Big Brother. Just let your wings out."

He looked at her as if she had just lost her mind. "Claudia, I will ruin the jacket you worked so hard on," he warned. "I do not wish to break anything in your house, either."

"Just do it," she commanded and added. "Trust me! We can't do this outside without you being seen right now."

He took in a breath and closed his eyes. A gust of wind upset the small items in the room, but nothing broke. A pair of jet black wings curled around him as he opened his eyes. Claudia did not move or flinch, but instead came behind him to be certain that her design did as she had planned. "Perfect," she purred as she noted the opening disguised as a pleat was placed just perfectly for his wings.

"Claudia, did I ruin the jacket?" he asked as she motioned him to check the mirror. He noted the material from his t-shirt was torn, but the jacket was intact. He retracted his wings and pulled off the jacket and found the place in the jacket was purposefully left open. "Ingenious," he breathed. "Could you do this to my shirts?"

A sly smile graced her lips as she answered, "Why my dear brother, I already have."

She led him to the office closet where she kept some of her designs. Three black and two white button down dress shirts were handed to him. They had the same familiar pleating in the back. He pulled off his ruined t-shirt and tried on a black shirt. It felt cool against his skin as he covered it with the jacket. He walked into his room to check the full length mirror inside the closet. He was himself again. He pulled his hair back and tied it with the ribbon that was left on the dresser. The ponytail still didn't look right in back, but the loose bangs that framed his face were just as long as it had been before Claudia butchered his hair.

Claudia watched from the doorway. She commented, "Well, Big Brother, you look like you're ready to sell coffins again."

Hagi ignored her comment.

Sensing that she was not going to get under his skin this time she simply asked, "So, what kind of car will you be getting?"

"I wish to find a reliable car that I will be able to drive all over the United States, perhaps further." He sat on the edge of the bed as he motioned for her to join him.

She sat down and asked, "I thought you just wanted to get back to the ranch?"

"I do. Dan wants me to be a spokesman for the winery," Hagi explained, "So it seems I will be traveling as soon as I get back." He looked at his gloved hands and then stated, "I wish to go to Okinawa in a few days. I purchased the ticket online yesterday."

Claudia raised her eyebrows and commented, "You… the internet? I didn't know you knew how to even turn on a computer."

He smiled and answered, "There are many things I am learning, now. Dan suggested I learn to use a computer as most of our clients order and pay online now. I have set up an email account as well, it is written on the tablet in your office."

"Well well well, Big Brother, you certainly have been a busy beaver these days," she teased. She then asked, "Have you told Mom your email address, yet."

He laughed, "Yes, she clogs my inbox with several messages everyday."

"Strange language coming from you, chevalier. I am absolutely astounded by the revelation of the new you. What do you think Saya would say if she saw you now?"

He thought a moment before he answered, "Who are you and what have you done with Hagi?"

They both broke into laughter. It was a minute before Claudia commented, "Joking too? Now I think _I _need to ask you that question."

They were quiet again when Claudia asked, "Hey, you wanna watch some horror movies tonight?"

"I would not mind," he answered simply as he held back a smile. He knew how she loved to indulge in bringing laughter out of him, and horror films were mostly funny to him, especially if they featured vampires and werewolves. Hollywood really tended toward glamorizing immortality.

He went to the kitchen and pulled the chicken from the oven and stirred the rice. His tea was no longer warm, but he drank it anyway, enjoying it far more than the mint. He set the table for one and served Claudia the food he had prepared for her. She sat and said, "Thank you, Hagi. I don't know what I'm going to do once you're gone."

"Claudia, it is I that should be thanking you. The suit, the boots, and your attentive care while I recovered. It is beyond anything I could ever have expected." he bowed gracefully and said, "Thank you."

She put a hand on his shoulder and moaned, "Oh, Hagi, you were doing so well. Don't go back to being Mr. Formality again."

He smiled and stated, "It is the way I was raised. I was taught to be a gentleman."

"Yeah," Claudia reminded with a gleam in her eye, "but you were born a gypsy."

**A/N I'm back in black! I couldn't resist adding in some AC/DC- haha! Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it! **


	2. Chapter 2

They watched as the credits began to roll on the screen in the den. Hagi chuckled as Claudia turned off the video. "Imagine that," she mused, I never would have guessed I could kill you by ramming a wooden stick through your heart." She made a gesture that resembled hammering a wooden stake into Hagi's chest.

He laughed, "I have been impaled by entire trees and weapons of various sizes and I am still here, I suppose they got it wrong."

"I guess they did." Claudia smiled and then asked, "What about crucifixes- oh, who am I kidding? Mom used to drag us to church every Sunday. By now you would have burst into flame." She thought a minute and then mentioned, "You can go into the sunlight."

"The Shiff can not," Hagi reminded her.

"Right," she said absently, thinking up the next question. "Of course, you drink blood."

"On occasion, mostly if I am injured or Saya takes my blood," he elaborated.

Claudia suddenly brightened and announced, "Sleeping in coffins!" She caught sight of the cello that he had set in the corner and laughed like she had made some awesome new discovery, "Oh-ho-ho-ho!"

"I do not require sleep, unless…" he began but then noticed Claudia wasn't referring to sleep. Hagi wore a look of confusion until he followed her gaze.

"So _that's _why you carry that huge thing around with you! By day- it's a cello case, by night- a vampire's bed!" She curled into a ball in a fit of laughter.

Hagi tried to scold, but found himself chuckling along with her. He really enjoyed watching her enjoying herself. It reminded him of Saya and the days at the Zoo. When her laughter subsided Hagi scolded, "It is not a coffin."

"It _looks_ like a coffin," she corrected.

He sighed in defeat. Hagi let the joke pass, this would be his last day here with Claudia and he wanted to enjoy it. He had become accustomed to spending time with his sister.

She leaned against his shoulder like she did as a child and said, "I'm gonna miss you, Big Brother. You just got back from Okinawa and now you're going back to the ranch." She frowned as she thought of making her own breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She thought, _Saya is gonna be such a spoiled housewife._

He put an arm around her, pulling her into a hug, "I will miss you, too."

"Oh, but you will be driving down the east coast and seeing the US, meeting new people- well, maybe not," she sighed. "It took you 30 years to warm up to Mom and I. I can't imagine you striking up a friendship with a stranger."

He smiled, "I am accustomed to keeping to myself. They ask too many questions." She pulled away and leaned back on the couch.

"I suppose people would get suspicious of a man that only eats a piece of toast with blackberry jam, on occasion, but never eats anything else and rarely smiles once he's away from the family."

"Mmm," he responded. He was quiet for a bit as he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees.

"So," she began, "how was your trip? Did you actually see the First Knight again?"

"No," he admitted. "They were masking their presences and I did not see them, but I knew they were watching. I sat next to Saya's cocoon for a couple of days, telling her of all I have done this year. There were chiropterans, but the Red Shield was handling the situation, so I could not interfere."

"That's too bad," she frowned, "I would have liked to know if my design helped you."

He gave her a grin, "I did try the suit out."

"Oh?"

"I flew over Okinawa, then back to Tokyo airport to catch the plane to New York."

She laughed, "That's funny, you flew back to catch a flight! But, Big Brother, you could have taken a flight from Okinawa."

"I would have never been able to try out the new suit if I did." He then added, "I really must thank you for these gloves, my hands are not as constricted. I am grateful that I can play the cello again."

"I knew how much you love to play, that's why I got them. I figured they'd be heavy enough to protect the strings from those sharp claws and easy enough to remove when you need to fight."

"I am truly grateful, Claudia," he said.

After a long silence, Claudia asked, "Did you see Saya's nieces?"

He brightened, "Yes. Kaori and Kai were in the living room, so I came in the nursery window and held the girls while they slept. Habiki opened her eyes for a moment and smiled at me. They already look like Saya." He looked down as Claudia rubbed his shoulder in understanding. "I miss her," he admitted.

"I know you do," she comforted. Deciding to change his somber mood she asked, "So what were Kai and Kaori talking about in the living room?"

"I never said they were talking," he responded.

She clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh, how cute," Claudia cooed. "Her brother and her best friend are getting together."

"They were only watching a movie," Hagi informed and waited a bit before he added, "and kissing."

She laughed and pushed his shoulder, "There you go. I told you they'd end up together."

Hagi smiled as he thought, _I wonder what Saya would say about this when she wakes up? Julia and David now have a son. Mao and Okamura are traveling the world together as they work on unearthing every buried secret. Everyone has someone, will Saya have me? _He sighed,_ I sincerely hope so._ He looked out of the corner of his eye to the cello case. In his mind, he could see the compartment inside where he had hidden a small, black box and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

He shook his head and answered, "Nothing." He then stated, "I overheard a Kai mention a meeting that Julia had called for the Red Shield. They have discovered how to use a component in Saya's blood that can regenerate human cells."

"What are they trying to do?" she asked.

"I believe they are attempting to help people who have lost an arm or leg. They are helping people grow new limbs."

"Wow, that sounds awesome. I hope they can do it without side effects," Claudia commented.

"Side effects?" Hagi wondered, "Such as?"

She grabbed his arm, "Growing a claw instead of an arm."

Hagi chuckled and then responded, "I believe that is why they are testing it, first."

"Hmm," Claudia agreed and then observed, "You know, you said Saya believed chiropterans only caused pain and suffering in this world, but if this drug works, it will prove her wrong. Chiropterans will be curing the problems of this world. Think about it, if they can create new limbs, couldn't the grow new hearts, lungs, and other vital organs as well?"

Hagi thought about it a minute and then responded, "But they will need more blood. Possibly more of my blood or Saya's blood."

"Maybe, Big Brother," Claudia said. She stretched her arms above her head, signaling it was time for bed, at least for her. She added, "Maybe, they don't need your blood or Saya's, synthetic drugs are a new thing that mimic the real thing. I think you're worrying for nothing."

He didn't respond. The last time he trusted the Red Shield, it didn't end well- for him, Saya, or mankind. He just hoped they had learned their lesson.

Lulu, Kaori, and Mao chatted upstairs while they watched David and Julia's son, Michael who was about to be three months old and the twins. The girls were toddling around and giggling in the living room upstairs as the meeting was beginning downstairs.

Julia stood at the head of the table in Omoro. Kai had closed for the night so the meeting could be held in private. Joel was at the other end. Julia's two assistants and David were on her right; Kai, Lewis, and Okamura on the left.

"As you know, we have already started to mass produce the vaccine for Diva's blood and medical clinics all over the world will soon begin to administer the drug. It will protect them from turning into chiropterans, so we will no longer need to worry about another outbreak," Julia began.

"Did you come up with anything to change chiropterans back into humans?" Kai asked as he thought of the young girl that Riku befriended in Vietnam.

"We have completed the research and are currently testing an antidote for the affects of the Delta 67 drug. So far the results are promising and we should begin mass production by April of next year," Julia answered.

"That is a long time, Julia," Lewis spoke. "Perhaps we could rush the process?"

"No, when it comes to Delta 67, we must be cautious. We would not want anymore suffering and death because of this drug," Julia responded.

"There's suffering and death now because of this drug," Kai retorted. "We should be hurrying to stop it."

"Antidotes take time to test," David answered in his serious manner.

"Kai, Lewis," Joel explained, "There are procedures in place that we must abide by that protect the people. In order to get the drugs mass produced, we must test them first."

"If Cinque Fleche followed the rules, we wouldn't be dealing with all these chiropterans," Kai fumed.

Joel changed the subject, "What about your newest project, Julia. Everyone is anxious to know if it's true."

Julia smiled, "It is true, we have had positive results from Gulf War veterans that have lost limbs. Out of 50 test subjects 100% have regenerated the limbs that they had lost."

"How does it work?" Lewis asked. "We know that Hagi's arms regenerated as claws. How did you keep that from happening."

Kai shook off the image of the man with the bandaged arms that he saw that day with the designer Claudia Trudeaux.

"Well, I found the d-base in Riku's DNA during his transformation into a chevalier. I found a way to alter this d-base in Amshel's notes. He altered it to create Delta 67, We used this same d-base and the similar base from Saya's blood. It only recreates similar cells to the subject it is given to. And it only requires a minute amount of the drug."

"Could you grow vital organs, like a heart or liver?" Okamura asked.

"We will soon start working on lab created organs," she answered. Then pushed her glasses back and then said to Joel, "We may even be able to repair your spinal cord."

Everyone began to speak excitedly. Kai spoke again, "Could it help Hagi get his arms back to normal?"

"We are working on that, too," Julia answered, "but finding him will be the hardest part."

"Convincing him to try it will be harder," Lewis argued.

"No, Julia's right, finding him will be harder," Kai admitted. All eyes turned to him as he continued while tapping a pencil on the table, "He's been here two times that I know of. The first time was just before Saya fell asleep. He left a note telling her he was still alive. A few days ago, Lulu saw him flying from the tomb." Kai took a deep breath and added, "He's like a damn cat- he shows up out of the blue and disappears into thin air."

"Well, he's alive," Lewis said, "we can stop worrying about him now."

"Yeah," Kai responded quietly, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"If he's been here, why don't you have Lulu keep an eye on the tomb at night? You may catch him next time," Okamura asked.

Kai ran his fingers through his red spikes and answered, "It's not as easy as you think. Lulu says he's fast- faster than he was before. She can call to him, but he rarely responds."

"I'm sure he would if she told him Saya was in danger," Okamura suggested.

"I wouldn't do that," David warned. "He doesn't trust the Red Shield as it is, we don't want to give him another reason for him to mistrust us."

"Well, he's obviously healed and in no danger," Kai decided. "At least we have that. Maybe one day he'll decide to contact us- in another 30 years."

"Kai's right," Joel agreed. "It's best to leave him alone. Hagi has said it himself- he only exists to serve Saya. We should not force him from hiding, he will come when Saya awakens."

"Speaking of Saya, I have found some interesting information in Amshel's notes about the chiropteran queens and their chevaliers," Julia began. All eyes were on her as she continued. "We all know how reproduction occurs, a sperm cell enters an ovum or egg and cells begin to divide- there is life. Each of Saya's ovum are surrounded by a barrier that cannot be penetrated unless it recognizes a certain chemical- a chemical that is only found in her sister's blood. This barrier is made up of an unknown compound Amshel had been trying to break down unsuccessfully. He was trying to get Karl to impregnate Diva."

She took a breath and continued, "When a man receives a queen's blood, making him a chevalier, her blood becomes present in every part of his body, including his reproductive system. Each sperm cell is infected with her blood. The sperm becomes a catalyst- it is only a carrier. It carries the DNA of his queen, so when the queen conceives the babies are hers and her sister's. Only a very small portion of the chevalier's DNA is passed on."

"How do we know this is true for Hagi and Saya?" Joel asked.

"It is true, I've never focused on the reproductive system, but all of Diva's chevaliers were tested by Amshel and all the results were the same," Julia informed. "This is why only the sister queen's chevalier can impregnate a queen. I thought I would mention it so we could begin researching the possibility for Saya, in case she ever decides to have children."

"She wanted to kill all chiropterans, why would you think she'd want kids?" Lewis asked.

"She changed her mind about living, didn't she?" Kai asked him. "She could want kids one day."

"Oh, like you and Kaori?" Lewis suggested as light reflected off his sunglasses.

Kai threw his pencil at the heavy man and gave him a dirty look as everyone laughed.

"Yeah, Kai, when are you gonna pop the question?" Okamura asked the red faced Kai.

"When are you?" Kai shot back causing Okamura to wear a similar look.

As the group talked in Omoro, there was a movement near Saya's sleeping place. A young knight, wearing a light blue jacket and slacks, cut in a European style, was crouching near the tomb. A parchment letter with a wax seal was clenched in his hand. It had scrolling letters spelling out "The First Knight of the Warrior Queen, the Red Queen Saya. He scowled beneath his waist length, platinum colored straight hair as he thrust his hand back. Another knight, wearing a 17th century red coat with a white frilly necked shirt, appeared behind him, taking the letter. He broke the seal and scanned the contents. As he finished, he crumbled the parchment in his hand and scowled, distorting the scar that ran along the left side of his face.

Hagi was placing his extra daggers in the secret compartment of his suit when he heard a warning and felt a chill run down his spine. He thought, _A chiropteran is near here._ He was suddenly crouched in the windowsill and then, he was gone. A gust rushed back through the room, blowing the curtains back, as he took flight.

The chiropteran had been driven from hiding by hunger, a woman gave a shrill scream as the creature came upon her. She collapsed on the ground as Hagi landed, crouched on one knee, between her and the creature. He surveyed his surroundings and scrutinized his opponent. The creature roared it's discontent as Hagi removed his gloves, revealing his sharp claws.

Hagi quickly jumped into the air and landed directly behind the creature, red jeweled daggers dotting the chiropteran's body from it's chest to the top of it's head. It roared in pain just before Hagi began the onslaught with his clawed hands. He stabbed through it's chest with his left and pulled back as his right tore through it's throat, causing a gush of blood that drenched Hagi from his head down to his waist.

Hagi used his inside sleeve to wipe the blood from his eyes, he saw the chiropteran couldn't regenerate fast enough to save itself. Hagi jumped back, to give his body the momentum needed and sprang forward, claws pointed to the chiropteran like 10 razor sharp daggers. He felt the resistance of the flesh and bone as he tore through it's neck, causing the head to fall off. His job completed, he took flight and headed for the Atlantic Ocean. He wasn't about to trail this much blood through Claudia's house.

Claudia pulled the hood of her long coat over her head as she ran to the scene she had watched unfold from her bedroom window. She retrieved her brother's daggers before the police arrived and checked the woman's pulse, feeling was grateful that there was a pulse and the woman was breathing. The sounds of sirens sent her running quickly ran back to her house, she looked over her shoulder to see the police arrive at the gruesome scene.

A gust of wind coming from the window signaled her brother's arrival. She had his daggers cleaned and drying on a towel on the kitchen table along with his favorite tea steaming from his red travel mug. She was curled up on the couch in the moonlit room sipping chamomile tea. "Where'd you go, Big Brother?" she asked as he brought the red mug to his lips.

"I had to wash off some of the blood," he responded and then took a drink as he turned to her.

"You should take a shower and let me wash the suit for you, there's still blood on you, and now, salt water," she suggested.

He nodded as he drained the mug and headed for his room to get a change of clothes.

Claudia had nodded off on the sofa. She had been out for a while when Hagi came into the kitchen and began by putting the kettle back on the stove. She awakened to the aroma of toasted bread and heard the kettle whistle. She noticed that no lights were on and suggested, "You can turn the light on, you know."

Hagi came back into the living room in a pair of cotton shorts and a t-shirt carrying a small plate holding a piece of toast topped with blackberry jam and another full mug of his green tea. He placed it on the coffee table and turned on the tv, fast forwarding a movie to the middle. He went back to the kitchen, getting another cup of chamomile tea for Claudia.

"I thought you hated those shorts," she commented as he sat next to her, pushing play on the remote.

"I do, but they are considered appropriate to sleep in," he answered. He then added as he noticed Claudia's confused expression, "The police will be questioning everyone in the neighborhood soon. We were watching a movie and fell asleep, we were about to go to bed when the police came."

"Wow, you have been doing this too long," Claudia observed with a laugh.

"Yes I have," he answered. He began to eat his toast.

"Why are you eating now? I've only seen you eat toast during breakfast and not even everyday," she noted.

He swallowed before he answered, "It relaxes me after a fight. It reminds me of happier times."

"Well, at least I saw you in a real fight," she commented.

"Oh?" he asked and then sipped his tea.

"I watched the whole thing from my bedroom window, it has a perfect view of the street. I never realized how much you hold back on me," she said as her brown eyes glistened in the glow coming from the tv.

He smiled as he took his empty plate to the kitchen and went to the laundry room to take care of his suit.

A loud knock at the door startled Claudia as Hagi came into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N It should be painfully obvious by now that I am no language expert, and my poetry skills seem to be very rusty. I wanted to do the legend in the form of a poem, but it's just not happening. I hope it doesn't sound weird to anyone and I'm sorry I write **_**everything**_** in English. I may add in some Spanish later, since it's the only other language I kinda speak. Haha! **

**I guess I should add again, just in case, I do not own Blood Plus, the characters, or the songs I mention. I just own my overactive imagination. Aaaannnd- I don't make any money from writing fanfiction, although I could use the money. *wink* **

**Enjoy my loves!**

Two men in blue uniforms spoke to Hagi, who answered the door.

He answered the questions with yes or no, but seldom spoke more than that.

The brown eyed, dark skinned officer asked, "All the neighbors were awakened by the commotion, why didn't you or your sister hear anything?"

"We were watching a movie and fell asleep," Claudia interjected as she edged next to her blue eyed brother.

"Miss Trudeaux, right?" the blonde officer asked as his grey eyes sparkled with golden rays in the porch light.

"Yes," Claudia affirmed.

"Wow, I never thought I'd meet _the_ Claudia Trudeaux!" he exclaimed as he handed her a pad and pen then asked, "Could you?"

"Of course," Claudia responded with a knowing smile. This was happening more and more often. She looked up at the blonde officer and handed his pen and pad back and commented, "You are the first guy I've ran across that follows fashion designers."

"Well, to your credit, you are pretty famous," the blonde commented as he scratched the back of his neck. He noted her brother's expression had not changed. He wasn't sure what the man was feeling, but because he was flirting with the man's sister, he figured it was the same thing any brother would feel under the circumstances.

"So what brings you to my home at this late hour?" Claudia asked.

"There was a fight near your home," the brown eyed officer informed. "The coroner has already picked up the victim. Eyewitnesses say that a tall, dark haired man wearing a long black coat killed the victim."

Hagi held his stoic expression as both officers looked at him.

Claudia snorted out a laugh and asked, "Why are you looking at him?"

"He matches the description of the suspect," the dark skinned officer informed. "Your neighbors claim that they have seen you two practicing using knives in your back yard."

"Oh, they are mistaken," Claudia lied. "The man I was _sparring_ with is my sensei, he owns a Dojo on 12th and Main. And we were using _daggers_ not knives."

"Well, the victim has several stab wounds…"

"Officers, my brother and I were watching a movie and fell asleep, he has no black suit, and, trust me, you do not want to see him with anything sharp like a dagger," she stated. It was a true statement, although the context made one think she meant he was very clumsy with sharp objects.

The officers had a few more questions before they left.

Claudia locked the door and turned around to face Hagi. The moonlight and the glow from the tv illuminated the room with a blue on black glow. She sighed with relief as she leaned against the door, the blue glow glistened off her skin and cast eerie shadows across her face.

"I never knew you to lie so well," Hagi commented, same old expression on his face. He was opposite to her, in the shadows of the entry way, but a pale blue light that filtered through the curtains of the window opposite cast his features in a barely visible blue glow. "It makes me wonder how much practice you have had," he commented.

She gave a sneaky smile and replied, "That's for me to know, and you to _never_ find out." She pushed off the door and walked into the living room.

Hagi shook his head and headed to the kitchen. His claws sank into the soapy water as he began to scrub another plate, the water had gotten cooler during the visit the two officers had paid them. In his mind, thoughts tumbled around as always, different scenarios of the days events shifted against each other as he analyzed each possibility. His outward look always belied the inner workings of his mind. He was always planning his next move and what the possibilities were.

Menacing growls of the remaining chiropterans. The Red Shield was handling most of them, but the few that they missed either went back into hiding or eliminated by Hagi. He knew that David and Joel realized this, but he tried his best to cover his tracks. This one was cutting it too close, there would be a follow up visit from the Red Shield. In the morning, he would be leaving for Texas, but Claudia would be left to deal with the questions, but hopefully they had covered this up well enough. He finished the dishes and did a quick inspection of the living room before he headed to his room, shutting off the lights. This was his favorite time of night, Claudia was asleep and the world was still. It would be a few hours before he'd be leaving on his first road trip.

On the other side of the world, hidden away from mortal men was a secret place, deep underground. No one from the surface could hear the knight's screams of pain, but his queen shed silent tears, for it was her fault he was being punished. The brown haired knight was bare from the waist up and shackled to long chains that hung from the ceiling. Blood drained from the slowly closing wounds on his back and chest down his pants to pool on the floor in large puddles. The wounds would heal themselves as soon as he fed, but only the First Knight knew how long that would be from now. His blood streaked the walls in thick arcs. This punishment was much harsher than the first one, which first one he faced because of his brazen disobedience to the First Knight's command, but this time, the First Knight of Queen Samiyah was lucky that Queen Aksaya had shown him mercy. This was his punishment for treason. Queen Aksaya had commanded that there was to be no contact with the First Knight of the Red Queen Saya unless the First Knight of Queen Aksaya agreed to it. The Second Knight of Queen Chasina, Queen Aksaya's daughter, had intercepted his note and here he was.

At least he was allowed to remain here, unlike the First Knight of the Azure Queen Saya, he had to stay in the human world. Most immortals would find this to be a death sentence, but the knight that _preferred_ being referred to as Nathan, was elated at the thought of living with _humans._

The First Knight entered the chamber and carefully avoided the puddles of blood, hands behind his back. His dark eyes seemed to boor through the youngest knight of the court. "I warned you the first time, your careless acts will cost you, but I never suspected you to be so foolish," the First Knight spoke in a voice that held no emotion. "Your salvation from exile is solely because your queen has pleaded your case and taken the blame on herself. She says that when she heard the report of the watchmen from a week ago, that she simply had to contact him, to tell him of the legend." He grabbed the young knight's chin and turned the weak, pale face to look into the very light blue eyes and added as anger made his eyes glow red, "But that note was in your handwriting."

The young knight was silent as the First Knight released his face, allowing it to drop again. He pictured what the watchmen had reported to Queen Aksaya- the First Knight of the Red Queen Saya was dressed in a suit of solid black as his black wings erupted from his back and he flew off toward Tokyo with his ever present cello case. The First Knight of Queen Aksaya began to pace the room again for a minute before he roared, "Answer me!" The room shook from his anger.

"Yes, I wrote the letter. My Queen and her Sister Queen Samantha feel that he should know," he admitted weakly.

"You would face treason over an ancient prophecy that has never come to pass and is completely impossible?" the First Knight sneered.

"I would face death and hell fire for my Queen and her Sister Queen, I am the First Knight of Queen Samiyah," he responded, trying to raise his head with pride.

"You will end up dead. Acting before you think things through is for fools and you are young, if you do survive, I hope you learn that lesson. The legend is nothing more than a love story for mortals to dream about. There are azure knights and red knights and animals are frightened of us where mortals are not smart enough to be."

"He is the knight of that legend, the watchmen described…"

"Do not fall for those tales," the First Knight commanded. "He is the First Knight of the Red Queen Saya. His color is _red." _The First Knight left him with that and stated, "If it were my choice, you would not be alive."

The room was dark as the youngest knight began to chant in an ancient language. He pictured the image in his head,

_A Red Queen stood above the bodies of men and immortals, holding a sword covered in blood. Her clothing was torn and blood splattered her entire body. She turned her head upward to the top of a high pillar to see her Sister Queen, an Azure Queen that sang an enchanting and chilling song of death and blood. She had her hand upon the world and left chaos and destruction in her wake. The Red Warrior Queen defeated the Azure! There was peace for mankind at last, but soon, she was taken and held prisoner by the immortals. A Black Knight came to her rescue and defeated the immortals. He demanded peace among the immortals and mankind as well. A Black Knight riding on a horse of flame._

Hagi glanced in the rear view mirror to see his sister waving goodbye in her purple bathrobe and slippers. The radio was playing in the background as he thought, _She will be calling me tonight. So will Mom, Bubba, and Dan. _He smiled and continued his thought, _I should be in Washington DC by 11am. I will stop to see the sights and call the ranch to let Mom and the men know where I am._

Just as planned, at 11am Hagi arrived in Washington DC and parked his red Dodge Charger at a small café to get a cup of tea before he began his sight seeing.

Blue gingham curtains hung from the small windows along the pale yellow walls. The tables had the same blue gingham fabric draped over them. A few locals were seated at a table chatting over their coffee as the kitchen prepared for the lunch rush. He sat at the table nearest the door as a heavy waitress in a yellow dress came to his side with a pen and pad ready. "Can I take your order?" she asked and continued to chew her gum.

"Do you serve hot tea?" he asked. He glanced at the menu and noticed several beverages served cold, but the only drink served hot that was on the menu was coffee.

"Earl Grey and coffee are all we have that is served hot," she informed as she waited.

He looked at her handing, her the menu and answered, "Earl Grey is fine. Could I also have some honey with it?"

"Sure, Cutie," she winked and then asked, "You want a sandwich or something to eat with it?"

"No, thank you, just the tea," he responded. He pulled his phone out of his slacks and began to dial the number to the ranch. The wait staff was making him uneasy, too many women staring at him.

He heard the phone being picked up and a woman answering, "Hello, Burrows Ranch, Maria speaking." The new maid Marva had hired spoke with a strong Spanish accent that was sometimes difficult to understand, especially when she spoke fast.

"Hello, Maria, is Marva there?" he asked as the waitresses were scolded by the chef to get back to work and stop gawking at the patrons.

"Si, Ms. Marva is helping the men outside," she responded.

"Could you let her know her son called and that I am in Washington DC?"

"Oh," she cried in realization, "Hagi! Dios mio, I will get Ms. Marva right away."

He heard the phone being set on the table as his tea arrived with a small plastic bear that was filled with honey. Slightly smiling at the silly looking container he squeezed some into the mug and gave it a stir.

Maria came back on the line as he sipped the tea, "Ms. Marva says she will call you back in an hour."

"Thank you, Maria," he responded as he closed his phone. The date flashed on the outer display- 09/11/08. He wondered if his gift had arrived at Glay's house yet. Monique had practically begged Saya to come to Xavier's birthday party over a year ago. It would have been nice to see the look on the sweet little girl's face when she received the new brown eyed baby doll that Hagi had sent, signing Saya's name to the card. He had sent the young boy a game boy the previous year in November. The children would not understand Saya being in hibernation, so Hagi would take care of these small gestures of gratitude for her. He knew that watching those children made Saya remember happier times. It had broke through the stone wall she had put up better than he ever could have. He had to wonder, _What if all I have to offer her is memories of pain and death. I hate to think Solomon was right, but what can I offer her from our past that is truly happy?_

He pondered these things as he wondered around DC and looked at the monuments, memorials, and people. By the time he had seen all he had desired to, the stars twinkled in the sky like small diamonds scattered on deep blue velvet. In less populated areas, countless stars twinkled in a blanket of black velvet like the nights at the ranch. He remembered stretching out on the grass by the large pond in the late spring, enjoying the cool air and listening to the crickets and the frogs serenade listeners with their night melodies.

Settling into the new leather seat of his car, he turned the key and backed out of the space. He was back on the road again, ready for the next adventure that waited for him.

Kai came into the living room as Kaori was bouncing Kanade on her knee and Hibiki giggled as she pushed a small cart containing a baby doll around the living room. He dropped two boxes of diapers and a large box of baby wipes onto the floor as the girls' eyes turned to him and drooling giggles bubbled out. Lulu was downstairs putting away the groceries as Kai gathered Hibiki in his arms and settled next to Kaori on the sofa. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and smiled as she asked, "How was grocery shopping?"

"Oh rough," he grumbled. "It amazes me how much chiropteran queens eat."

"But they are so adorable," Kaori cooed as she nuzzled her nose into Kanade's chubby cheek. She then asked, "Did you get the supplies for the party?"

"Yeah," Kai chuckled, "Lulu wanted to start decorating already. I told her the party isn't until tomorrow evening, but she's so wound up."

"She's excited," Kaori smiled. "It's their first birthday, after all." She noticed an overstuffed envelope in Kai's hands and pointed out, "What's that?"

Kai turned it in his hand as Lulu came up the stairs. He answered, "They're photos from a disposable camera I found in Riku's things. He must've taken some pictures while we were on the boat with the Red Shield. I made double prints, just in case."

"Well, open it, Kai," Lulu demanded as she took a seat on the other side of the red haired man.

Kai smiled at the curious girl as he opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of pictures. There were many that depicted landscapes to places they had traveled, but there was a picture of Julia talking to Saya on the ship. The next one was of David standing across from Joel, in his office. The next one was of Saya standing in front of Omoro with an adorable grin lighting up her features. They all laughed at the photo of Louis stirring a steaming pot with a wide grin stretched across his face. One had Kai stunned, it was a photo of Saya's first chevalier standing on the top deck of the ship, wind pushing his long hair away from his expressionless face. Hibiki giggled as she reached for the photograph which Kai pulled back.

Kai was depicted in the next one. He was clearly in an argument with David as it showed the two of them facing off. Then, there was one of Riku, posing in the outfit Joel had given him. At the time, it made Kai feel left out. They were all chiropterans and he was not, he shook his head. The last photo was beautiful. The sun was setting in the background, leaving the sky in graduating colors from pink to purple to blue. Hagi was seated on a wooden chair atop deck of the ship, playing his cello as Saya stood beside him and looked ahead as if to face an enemy that threatened.

"Kai?" Kaori questioned as she saw a tear leave his eye. She put a reassuring arm around him.

He leaned into her and smiled ruefully, "Look at his face in this one." He tapped the last photo, indicating the darkly clad man whose eyes were averted to the side and head was down. To most it would appear that the stoic man was only getting lost in the music he was playing, but Kai could feel the emotion coming from the image- it was incredibly sad. Kai raised his eyes to regard her and commented, "You know, I think I finally get him. He follows her through the centuries without asking for one damn thing, watching over her, being crazy in love with her and in the end she wants him to kill her."

Lulu chimed in, trying to break the somber mood, "But he made Saya change her mind, didn't he Kai? Everything's okay now."

"Yeah," Kaori added as she rubbed his shoulder, "Saya's gonna wake up to her happily ever after with her family and her prince charming by her side."

"More like her knight in shining armor," Lulu corrected with a grin.

"Yeah," Kai responded as the twins sat on the floor, looking at him. _Her happily ever after. But Julia said her memories are lost during her long sleep, I wonder if we can coax them out early. _Kai decided to ask Julia in the morning about his plan as he separated the pairs of photographs and put them on the hall table.

Hagi was 60 miles North of Richmond, VA, listening vaguely to the car's radio. He never turned it off and only changed the station once the one he was listening to lost it's signal, or the music was distasteful to him. This station was playing country music, a genre he'd become accustomed to as all the men on the ranch seemed to enjoy it. The song currently playing was one he had come to care for quite a bit- "You Are the Love of My Life" by Sammy Kershaw. It seemed to speak of his love for Saya, bringing thoughts of the sleeping queen to him. "You are the reason I'm alive," he spoke along with the song.

As the music ended, the sound of a dj relaying news and events came on the airwaves. The sound of the newscaster faded in his mind as he thought on the song, finding it quite odd that he continued to hum the tune as he drove on toward the horizon, ready to see the sights that lay ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N To all my loyal fans who are enjoying my story- you all rock my world! Thanks for being patient with me as my mind comes up with the direction I want this to go. By the way, this chapter gives you a break from the knights and queens (with the exception of our favorite knight *winks*) Enjoy! **

The morning sun filtered through the curtains of the entryway of a plantation home that did small tours. He wanted to see what life was like for the southerners of the United States before the civil war. He had remembered discussions at the Zoo between Amshel and Joel about the young country that was being torn in half by various political issues, but the main center point of those issues was slavery. Hagi always found the subject interesting, being that he was, in fact, a slave himself.

He listened to the tour guide's descriptions vaguely as his mind went over the conversation he'd had with Marva. She seemed so very busy, but she was being so evasive with him. He kept asking her why she seemed so flustered, but all he'd get was, "Everything's fine, Hagi. You don't need to go worrying yourself, you'll be here soon enough."

Claudia had been fine, she relayed the situation with him about the Red Shield's visit to the neighborhood. She overheard a blonde haired man with a similar expression to Hagi's speaking on his phone. He said, "We are certain it had to be Saya's chevalier, the chiropterans head was literally ripped off." He was silent as he listened to the voice on the other end. He then responded, "No, the local police say they believe he followed the chiropteran here where he killed it." Both he and Claudia were relieved that there would be no more investigations into the matter.

He then turned the conversation to Marva's strange behavior and Claudia seemed to shut down. She responded that there was no reason to be concerned and that Mom and the ranch were just fine, but Hagi noticed the edge of worry in her voice. Claudia shrugged it off as that they were all just worried about him. _I'm seeing the world for the first time without the shackles of Diva and war weighing my mind down and they are worried about me?_ He stifled a chuckle as he followed the tour group.

Marva was helping Bubba check the remaining steers to be certain their ear tags were secure and their brands were clearly visible. Gary and Joey were riding all the fence lines to make sure they were as secure as possible. Bubba was driving the horses to a neighbor's barn, it was made from reinforced concrete and more secure than the one on the ranch. Bubba _had_ suggested replacing the ranch's with a concrete one, but Marva waved the idea off, she wished she'd have listened to him now.

Maria was cleaning Hagi's room in preparation for his homecoming in a few days. She had her headphones on and was intently listening to the weather report, as was everyone in Texas.

It was around 3pm that Hagi found himself at the beach. He removed the cello from it's case and set up along the sea wall in front of his car. He played her favorite song as the wind played with his ebony hair. He paid no mind to the gathering crowd as he continued with his eyes shut and his mind wondering to the days at the Zoo. Saya's mischievous smile, Amshel's quick anger, Joel's patient presence.

Hagi had come to the aging man several times for advice. At first, when he'd arrived at the Zoo, he stayed to himself. He only came when Saya called for him and stayed only when she requested him to. He was confused, his life was ripped up by the roots and transplanted here. True, his life before was nothing that any person would wish for, but being a slave- was that any better?

_This Saya demanded he get her roses, but then complained of the color of them, then she wanted him to help her dress- that was not going to happen. It did not matter to him how many beatings he'd receive, he was going to be a thorn in everyone's side. Saya had called to him that rainy day, after he'd gotten soaked trying to get that stupid pink rose for her. Feeling irritated already from having to dry and change his clothes, he came into her room. She was trying to teach him to play the cello, but no matter what he did, she seemed to scold him all the more. Finally, fed up with irritation, he threw the bow down. He didn't care what she had to say, enough was enough. Feeling selfish pride welling inside him he told her that he'd already been instructed on how to sing and dance._

_Not to be outdone, Saya responded, "Show me. What would you like me to play?"_

_Silence was his only response._

_"Well, if you don't want to be my friend then why don't you just go back where you came from?" she asked._

_Not willing to let her win he answered, "I'll do whatever you ask, even be your friend at night. You can see I have no choice because your people bought me!" He meant it to be a come back to her, but the words held weight for him, too. No choice- a slave, no longer having a will of his own. Only able to exist on the mercy of another human being. His own words stung him and he turned away commanding, "Don't look at me!"_

_To his surprise, she came to him, not to strike, but to embrace him. "What should I do? When I cry, Joel takes me in his arms and it makes me feel better. What about you, Hagi?"_

_He caught a glimpse of their reflections in the vanity mirror where she'd placed the single pink rose in a vase. True, he had been comforted at some time in the distant past, when he was still too young to remember. This image of his mistress comforting him was something he'd never had expected when he was brought here. The image permanently etched itself into his memory. It was the moment he decided that he would make the most of his life here as his love for her would only grow stronger over the years and decades that passed. Pink roses are a symbol of beginning love, a perfect compliment to the memory_.

He finally looked up to see the crowd that had gathered, much to his surprise. They applauded as he put his cello back in the case. Many asking questions of who he was and if he was a professional musician. He spoke his thanks, but gave no smiles as he packed away his cello and returned to the driver's seat of his car. The crowd dispersed as he drove away, leaving them murmuring amongst themselves over the mysterious musician in black jeans and a pleated, white, button down dress shirt.

The sky in the passenger's side window was orange red with the sun setting, casting long shadows along the landscape. Out his window, he saw the Atlantic Ocean rolling in on the coast as children played in the surf and people gathered their things to head home. Hagi vaguely heard a weather report on the radio when suddenly, his ears caught the announcer's words, he turned the volume up-

…_Galveston evacuating the residents as a category 4 hurricane gathers strength and should make landfall around midnight. Texas residents are preparing for the worst as this is, for it's size, the largest hurricane to ever hit the coastline_. Hagi pulled over and flipped open his cell phone. As Jim would say, he could've kicked himself for not paying more attention, especially to the news.

Marva helped Anna, the new cook, to set the table and call the men in. She was worn out by all the preparations they had made, but they were as ready as they'd ever be. The storm would make landfall at midnight and the outer bands would reach here about two hours later. Hopefully, making landfall would weaken the storm and they'd have nothing to worry about, but it was better to be safe than sorry. She had taken in Anna and her two children and Maria's mother and father. They all lived in a small trailer park in town, not a good place to ride out the storm that was coming.

She heard the phone ring and allowed Maria to answer it. A moment later Maria motioned to Marva to come to the phone, face as white as a sheet. She put her hand over the receiver and said, "Ms. Marva, I think he knows, he sounds very angry."

Marva knew what Maria was talking about as she took the phone in her hand. Jim, who decided to weather the storm with them, stood beside her when he caught what Maria had said. She took a deep breath and answered, "Hello?"

Hagi was quite upset that they had kept him in the dark about the dangerous situation happening at the ranch, but after he had checked his emotions, he called. He had not meant for his voice to come out as deep as it did, he knew Maria would mistake it for anger, but it was just him reigning in his worry over his adopted family.

Marva spoke calmly to him and explained that they had everything under control. The horses, were at a neighbor's barn, the cows, steers, and calves were all branded and moved to the pasture on the hill. Everyone is present and accounted for and they were just going to ride out the storm and do repairs after it passed.

He turned toward Tennessee and informed, "I am on my way."

"No, Hagi, go see Florida and enjoy yourself, we will be alright," Marva pleaded. She wanted him to enjoy himself without being burdened with anything. She knew he'd never been able to experience real freedom before.

"Mom," he responded evenly, "I am coming home."

His words warmed her heart. He had been calling her "mom" since they'd rescued him in New York, but this was the first time he had referred to the ranch as his home. She shook off the warmth and demanded, "Hagi, I don't want you near here until the storm passes, understood?"

"No, I do not. You may explain it to me tomorrow when I arrive," he responded and disconnected the line.

She held the phone in her hand and sighed heavily, she looked at Jim and informed him, "Well, it looks like Hagi is coming home earlier than we thought."

Jim grinned, "Marva, he ain't stupid. I told you he'd find out sooner or later and then you'd have him getting mad. You sould've come clean when I told you."

"I know, Jim," she waved as she sat at the table. She was lost in thought as Jim announced that, hopefully, Hagi would arrive before the storm.

Marva informed Claudia of the circumstances after dinner. Claudia sighed and responded, "Well, Mom, he was bound to find out sooner or later. We can only hope he arrives before the storm does." She suddenly thought, "I hope he doesn't try to fly in if the roads flood."

"Oh, God, Claudia, why do you have to add another thought to my stack of worries," Marva moaned.

Claudia winced, "Sorry, Mom. I think he knows better than that, I didn't mean to upset you."

Hagi was Memphis by midnight, he had filled the tank and was being irritated at the number of police officers that were on the roads this late. He wanted to floor the accelerator and get there before the storm arrived, but he didn't want to attract the attentions of the local authorities. The radio announced the storm had made landfall in Galveston and the outer bands were already encompassing part of Louisiana and most of Southern Texas. They would hit Dallas in an hour and the ranch in two. Hagi realized he wasn't going to get there until around 5am. He sped up to 80 and hoped the police didn't catch him.

By 4:45, Marva was pacing the room in her robe and slippers, Jim was stretched out on the sofa. Anna and her children were laid out in Marva's room. Maria shared Claudia's room with her mother and father. Joey and Gary shared Hagi's room. Marva wanted the men to stay in the ranch house, since the men's cabin was situated on low ground. Clay and Ellen were in the largest cabin with their new daughter, Rebecca. The cabin was high enough to keep from flooding. Bubba was snoring on the loveseat. Marva figured she'd take the recliner, but she was too nervous to sleep. The wind howled outside and the oak tree scratched the side of the house. She was now in the kitchen where the only window that was not boarded up beckoned her. _I hope he's okay, _she thought as she watched sheets of rain pelting the small double paned window that overlooked the driveway.

Hagi had run into a problem, he was going very slow through a flooded, low lying roadway a few miles from the ranch. The rain was coming down in sheets, making it difficult see and impossible to see the underwater road. It took nearly 15 minutes to drive the quarter mile, where the road sloped back up toward the ranch. Wind pushed the car sideways, but Hagi turned the wheel and kept the Charger on the road as he made his way to the sign that read Burrows Ranch. He navigated the twists and turns of the dirt roads that led him to the family home.

The lights were off as he raced to the door with his cello slung over his shoulder. Marva opened the door, letting the drenched figure into the house. She grabbed him in an embrace and kissed his cheek. "I am so glad you're safe," she whispered in his ear.

"Mom, why did you try to keep this from me?" For the first time, concern was evident on his face. His eyes were locked on hers as his eyebrows furrowed and turned up in the middle.

She burst into a giggle, causing Hagi to wonder about her emotional state. She pushed a damp ebony lock from his face and smiled, "Hagi, I've only seen small expressions of emotion on your face, but this is the first time I've seen your stoic expression completely disappear," she explained.

He cleared his throat and his features returned to normal. "Marva, please answer me."

She took a breath and answered, "I wanted you to enjoy the bit of freedom you had, without worrying about us. I worry enough for everyone here. I wanted you to relax and do what you always dreamed to."

He nodded in understanding. He thought,_ My dreams… I have the freedom to do what I dream, but what if those dreams are incomplete. All my dreams include Saya, but she's not here. _Marva wrapped a towel over his shoulders and suggested a warm bath.

He quietly went into his room and retrieved a set of his clothes that he had left 4 years ago. As he headed to the hall bathroom he thought, _I never thought I would return here. I was certain that when I left, I would not be back. I am glad I convinced Saya to live. _

He peeled off his damp clothing and stepped into the hot spray of the shower. He felt relieved at the heat of the water on him, warming the chill the rain had left on him. Memories came back,

_Hagi and Saya returned from their outing still slightly damp. They were caught in a sudden downpour and took shelter in the barn to let their clothes dry. Hagi had already begun to show signs of a chill when they had arrived back at the mansion. His cheeks were flushed and he had to continuously wipe his nose. By morning, he was coughing and shivering, even under the blankets he had piled on himself during the night._

_Joel examined him and determined the boy was showing signs of a serious illness. His fever was very high, uncontrollable coughing fits, and he was having difficulty breathing. Joel had sent for an antitoxin from the local doctor, hoping it would arrive in time._

_Saya was beside herself with worry for her young companion. She repeatedly told Joel, "It's my fault, Joel. I asked Hagi to come with me, but I never expected it would rain."_

_Joel comforted her as her tears landed on the quilt atop the ailing boy._

_Hagi remembered bits and pieces of the serious illness, mostly the painful coughing fits that felt like they were ripping his chest apart. He also remembered Saya crying at his side and blaming herself, and Joel watching him and forcing him to drink cool water and warm chicken broth. Even from his weak and frail state, Hagi noticed how attentive everyone was, even Joel. He wasn't treated like a slave- at least not by them, he was treated as a member of the family._

_When the bitter tasting medicine was given him, he cringed and almost spit it out, but Joel warned him that he must swallow it if he wanted to get better. He was surprised when he had awakened days later to find Saya was asleep in a chair in the corner of his room, her cheek pressed against the wall. The early morning sunlight spilled through the room. Feeling completely happy for the first time in a long, long time, Hagi resisted the urge to wake her. No one had ever cared for him like this before. He was rarely ill as a child and his parents showed no affection. Surviving by his wits was the only life he'd ever known, happiness was a luxury he could not afford, but now… Now he was happy._

He would be happy now, too. He had come back to the family who loved him and whom he had grown to love in return. Hagi had come home.

Dressed in jeans and a button down black shirt, Hagi came into the living room. Marva was passed out in the recliner, he pulled the blanket higher on her shoulders.

Hagi went into the dark kitchen to prepare a cup of tea for himself, setting the kettle on the stove. He turned the knob on the stove, but no heat came on. Trying the other burner, he moved the kettle, but nothing happened.

"Power's off, Pretty Boy," Jim informed from the kitchen table that was shrouded in darkness. He it a match and put it to the wick of a kerosene lamp. The room took on a golden glow along with Jim's strong, rugged features. He motioned to the stove and commented, "It's electric. You'll have to use the grill outside or…" he stopped as he rose from the table and came to the sink, pushing Hagi aside. He turned on the hot water and informed, "Water heater's gas powered. It won't get very hot, but it'll cook the tea leaves enough."

"Thank you," he replied as he filled the mug and dropped in the tea ball. He spooned in some honey and let it steep.

"You'll have to wait a bit before we can start a fire in the fireplace," Jim added.

Hagi only offered a raised eyebrow.

Jim chuckled, "Same 'ole Pretty Boy." He then explained. "You can toast some bread in the fireplace as soon as everyone wakes up. You don't wanna disturb their sleep, do you?"

Hagi shook his head as the older man clasped his shoulder and added as he tapped the tin on the counter, "I see you noticed we have your favorite tea, we got your favorite jelly in the cupboard, too. Claudia made sure you had all the comforts of home here too." He laughed as he returned to the living room and the sofa, leaving Hagi to his thoughts in the kitchen.

Hagi came into the living room and noticed Jim was sitting up and looking into the flame of a kerosene lantern next to him. He sat next to the older man and sipped his tea neither one was willing to break the silence.

After a long while of listening to the sound of the screaming winds and driving rain outside, Hagi finally asked, "How long do you think this storm will last?"

Jim rubbed his face in his hands and groaned. He answered, "Should quiet down sometime this afternoon."

Hagi raised an eyebrow and disguised his surprise. "So long? Are you certain?"

He chuckled ruefully, "I have been through more than my fair share of these things, Pretty Boy." They both turned their gazes to the ceiling when a large tree branch rolled from one side of the roof to the other in the wind as if to emphasize what Jim said next. "But I've never been through one this big."

"The weather man on the radio said it was the largest hurricane the coastline has ever seen," Hagi commented.

_That's the most I've ever heard that boy say. _Jim smiled and then responded, "Actually, it's the biggest hurricane _anyone's_ ever seen."

"Are you sure the cattle will be safe?" Hagi asked.

"Cattle are smart, they can survive these conditions pretty well. All you do is brand them, move them to a pasture that won't flood, and keep their food in a dry place so they'll have food once the storm ends."

Hagi nodded, he then noticed an important person was missing, "Where is Dan?"

"He didn't tell you?" the rugged man looked up and met Hagi's blue eyes with his hazel ones. Hagi shook his head. "He went to see his parents, hoping the storm would turn."

"I thought Dan…"

"So did we, but he decided out of the blue to go see them." Jim smiled and asked, "Did you know his name is Valdorn?"

"No."

"You know who the Valdorn's are don't you?" he asked as Hagi shook his head. "Figures," Jim muttered before he let the secret out, "The Valdorn's are a well known family of wine makers. They are beyond wealthy. He wanted to go to them and show them he could make it on his own, without their help."

Hagi smiled, _So that was Dan's plan, he would somehow get work and find a way to establish himself as a wine maker in his own right. I am glad he did it, though. Because of what he has done, I now earn a living on what he has taught me._

Jim interrupted his thoughts when he commented, "You had us on the edge of our sets, Pretty Boy. It was in this room that those letters you wrote were read out loud more than a year ago."

Hagi looked up and confirmed, "Mom and Claudia told me."

"You sure aren't much for words, but boy can you write!" he slapped the dark haired man's shoulder. "You ever thought of writing a book? You'd make millions!"

Hagi answered plainly as he regarded the man through narrowed eyes, "No."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Yeah, I know it's been a while, but I had a little accident at work and suffered a minor concussion, but all is well once again and my toddler is running me ragged. I would like to take a moment to appreciate all you guys out there that are loving on my story, I truly thought it would never attract this much attention. I am truly amazed! Thank you from every fiber of my being!**

Hagi stood at the edge of the ravine that bordered the east side of the ranch where a narrow creek carved through the high rocks. It was one of his favorite thinking places, only Marva and Claudia knew about his trips to this place. Rebuilding the ranch had been hard, back breaking work, but he enjoyed having something to do. Fall was beginning to turn the leaves vibrant shades of yellow, red, and russet and he was trying to decide what gift he would give Marva for her 52nd birthday.

Thoughts kept wondering back over the events that had taken place, so far:

Many of the grape vines were destroyed causing curses to spill from Dan's mouth as Hagi just rolled up his sleeves and suggested replanting and starting fresh, he sighted one of Marva's sayings, "Complaining won't get it done any faster." At least they had that year's wine in stock, they would simply inform their clients of the situation that would cause them to raise their prices. None complained and orders kept coming in.

Fences were repaired and the remaining cattle found and returned, but 30 head were lost due to the storm. It took a week to repair the stables as they still had no electricity, everything had to be done by hand. Hagi didn't mind, though, he was used to working with his hands. He would smile inwardly when one of the men would grumble about not being able to use power tools. _What a lazy generation this is,_ he thought. He remembered learning how to do repairs at the Zoo with just a hammer and a box of nails.

Only a few shingles had been torn from the roof of the main house during the storm, repairs were simple enough, but a few of the cabins had been flooded, including the one the ranch hands stayed in. It was painstaking work, cleaning up the damage once the waters receded. It was a few weeks before their electric power was restored.

Hagi met the new hands. Joey was an accomplished hunter, the crossbow was his weapon of choice, but he would occasionally use a gun. He was quiet and stayed to himself most of the time, usually hanging out in the north pasture, where the cattle liked to graze. Joey was quite short, only standing about 5 feet and 6 inches tall, like Marva. He had sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes and his skin was quite dark from spending so much time in the sun.

Gary was the new man in charge of the horses. Hagi immediately recognized the brown haired man that was just a few inches shorter than himself, he was Claudia's ex- boyfriend from high school. Claudia was dancing with him the night of Hagi's going away party, he thought, _I had always wondered why they didn't stay together. _He seemed to handle his tasks well, but he was a bit head strong. There was an incident not too long after the storm:

_Hagi was helping Bubba repair the roof of one of the cabins when he heard Fury let out a couple of high pitched, screaming whinnies of agitation. Bubba's look mirrored Hagi's. They had warned Gary about Fury, but the young man only scoffed. Bubba trailed behind as Hagi raced to the stable._

_Arriving at the practice arena, the pair witnessed quite a scene. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Gary's frightened blue- green eyes locked on Hagi's as Fury reared back and threw him into a fencepost with a sickening crack. Bubba whipped out his cell phone and called Marva to bring the jeep around to take Gary to the hospital as he went to Gary's side, cursing at him and asking , "What the hell were you thinking trying to ride that horse?"_

_Fury was nervously snorting but recognized the scent of his master, he scraped the ground with is hoof as Hagi slowly approached him, soothing him with a soft, "Shh, easy boy, calm down." He didn't turn to watch the scene behind him, he knew that Bubba would have things under control. Attaching a lead rope to Fury's bridle, Hagi led the horse to the south pasture and removed his saddle._

_Gary glared at Hagi as he held his broken arm, "He didn't even ask if I was alright."_

_Bubba whacked the boy upside the head and responded, "He knows I got ya. Now weren't you told never to ride that horse?"_

_Gary looked sheepishly at Bubba and glared again at Hagi. Catching the glare Bubba scolded, "Now blaming Hagi ain't gonna do no good. You were the idiot that messed with his horse and all you got to show for it is a broken arm. Marva will be here in a bit to take you to the ER."_

_When Hagi arrived back on the scene with saddle in hand, Marva was helping Gary into the jeep. "How is he?" he asked Bubba._

_"Well, the idiot's got a broken arm and a shot to the ego, but he'll be fine," Bubba explained and then kicked the dust. He then added, "I still don't know what gave him the idea to try to ride Fury, he's been warned at least a billion times."_

_Hagi nodded as he recalled seeing humans behave this way before during battles. They'd rush headlong into a fray just to prove that they could handle themselves in a battle. They were lucky if they survived. It was foolish pride that did them in, but he hoped the young man had learned his lesson._

_"He seems to be upset with you, though."_

_Hagi's eyes narrowed and he asked, "At me?"_

_"Yeah, I don't get it either. It was clearly his own fault, but he just kept glaring at you."_

_"Hmm." He remembered that he'd first met Gary around the time Claudia turned 17. They were going dancing that night. Hagi was still feeling protective of her, it had only been a year since he'd rescued her from that party and she was still not speaking to him. Gary came to pick Claudia up and Hagi just happened to be sharpening his daggers on the front porch with a honing stone and some oil. The young man seemed a bit nervous that night, Hagi was just minding his own business, but the young man pestered him with questions, which Hagi answered in his usual single worded answers. Maybe the young man didn't understand Hagi's ways, but he felt that was not his concern, Claudia could date whoever or whatever she wanted to. It hurt him to think she didn't trust him anymore, but if one of these boys hurt her they'd live to regret it, he was certain of that._

After Hagi washed up, he went to his room to play his cello. Maria was in his room, putting his jeans and shirts away, he felt a tinge guilty about her washing his clothes and cleaning his room, at the Zoo there were servants to wash clothes and make meals, but no one cleaned his room but him. Over the past century, he and Saya were lucky to find a somewhat clean stream to wash the blood off themselves and their clothes, most times they had to just walk around with the stiff, dry blood caked into the fibers. This was a bit more luxury than he was accustomed to, but he was learning to enjoy it. He always thanked Maria as she left and she'd give him one of her pretty smiles.

She was indeed a lovely young girl. She was tall, standing just under Claudia's 5 foot 10 inch frame, and thin. Her skin was tan and her liquid brown eyes were bordered with high cheek bones, revealing her Native American heritage, but her hair hung down her back in tight ringlets, like Claudia's- only Maria's were black. He could tell she had an interest in him, but he only felt an admiration for the girl. Her mother and father were quite old when she was born and now unable to work for themselves. She stepped up and became the breadwinner for the household at the tender age of 17.

Truth be told, the young woman had heard a few tales of the dashing man that played the cello. She knew he was the adopted son of Ms. Marva and that he traveled the world trying to win the love a beautiful young lady. The story was sad and romantic at the same time, just like the song that he played over and over everyday. Maria never dared to ask him to play anything else, she knew that it was special to him and, therefore, special to his beloved girl.

Smiling, she hung his freshly cleaned shirts in the closet next to the two black suits that hung there, beautifully hand- tailored by his talented sister, Claudia Trudeaux. She had never seen him in them, but she figured it must be a breathtaking sight. Knowing she really was more in love with the love story than with the man, she smiled and thought,_ I hope one day I may find a love like that, someone who will devote himself to me, but mama and papa, they will never be able to take care of themselves again. So for now, I will have to put that dream aside._ She sighed into the beautiful music that filled the house now- the same song every day.

It was nearly an hour that Hagi played and he caught a scent in the air. He recognized the smell of tomato, cilantro (called coriander in the east), beef, onion, garlic, and a type of chile he couldn't quite place. He put his cello away and wondered into the kitchen. Now that Saya had decided to live on, he had decided that he'd need to learn to cook many different things for her. She had a healthy appetite, putting it politely, and he wanted to show her all the different flavors that the world had to offer. So far, American food seemed to be combinations of various flavors from around the world, but what was known as Mexican food here was, to him, most fascinating.

He carefully and quietly entered the kitchen to watch the new chef, Anna, adding chicken stock to some rice she had fried. A mixture of meat, tomato, and the traditional combination of garlic, onion, and a spice called comino wafted through the house. He knew from his first encounter with Anna to stay his distance and keep his mouth shut.

_It was his first day back at home and the storm had taken it's toll. Anna cooked outside on a propane burner and a barbeque grill. He was curious about the combination of smells he could place and a few he could not. He overheard Anna tell his mom that she was going to make menudo, which he'd gathered was a type of soup. His curiosity over the rich smell made him wonder over to the simmering 8 gallon stockpot. He got a swift whack on the hand with the back of a wooden spoon when he tried to lift the lid to view the ingredients accompanied by some choice words in angry Spanish._

_Marva laughed and explained, "Anna is very serious about her cooking and does not like to be disturbed. They believe that if you take the lid off of rice or soup before it is done, it will ruin the flavor."_

_He nodded in understanding and then asked, "What is in it?"_

_Marva laughed at his curiosity and gave him a question of her own, "Since when do you eat anything other than toast?"_

_He smiled and answered, "I wish to learn so I can please Saya."_

_Marva scrunched her nose and asked, "Menudo? When you find out what's in it, you may change your mind."_

_Hagi raised an eyebrow but continued his intent expression that told Marva, "I want to know"._

"_Beef tripe, tomatoes, jalapeno, comino, hominy, onion, garlic, and some other spices and things you'd have to ask Anna about later."_

"_What is beef tripe?" he asked._

"_The intestines of a cow," she answered. Hagi's responding look made her burst into laughter._

_He had been born a gypsy and it was not beyond those of his heritage to eat certain foods deemed unfit for human consumption, but that was usually what starving, poor people did. Growing up at the Zoo had taught him the fine arts of French cuisine and other European standards as well. The idea of using something like _cow intestines _was beyond words. After he gained control of his revulsion he commented, "It is times like these that I am glad I do not need to eat."_

_Tears squeezed from the corners of Marva's eyes as Jim wondered over and noticed, "Oh, so you explained to him what's in the stockpot Marva."_

_All Marva could do was to nod as Jim joined in her laughter. Hagi imagined that it was pretty comical, he smiled along with them, but wondered how Anna could take such an unusual piece of meat and turn it into something that actually smelled like it would taste good._

He smiled at the memory and watched the middle aged stocky woman give the rice one last stir before placing the lid over it and turning down the heat. He had already noted how to make the fried rice, which he had actually tried once, at Marva persistence. It was indeed different than the Japanese fried rice, there was tomato paste and, again, that something that made it special, the spice, the chile. Everything that Anna cooked seemed to have a bit of heat, but it gave him a sense of home and family. He enjoyed the smells of Grady's rich, smoky flavors. Sausage and baked beans, potatoes and herbs, but Anna's cooking had more fire and seemed exotic to him, but still much like home.

It brought back memories of his grandmama coming to visit his mother when he was still quite young. She would cook whatever she could scrounge up and make certain that, for once, her grandson was taken care of. The only sense of family he had ever experienced in that gypsy caravan was when she was there.

Being what his mother had chosen to do with her life, his grandmama would scold her about the house she kept and how thin and frail her grandson was. His mother would always murmured some excuse for herself and complain about how difficult her life was until she got a few drinks in her and disappeared into the night.

He could still see his grandmama's old eyes shining with her second sight, she always knew when things were going to happen and would tell Hagi stories of the princess in a tower that wished to be rescued by a handsome prince, but that story would change as her gaze would become cloudy and far away. The princess was no longer in a tower but a dungeon, guarded by an angry red queen and an entire kingdom of red and blue, but a knight clad in all black would come and rescue the princess. On those terrible nights when his father stumbled home in a drunken stupor and pass out in front of the wagon, Hagi would imagine the beautiful princess with long raven tresses awaiting a brave knight clothed in midnight coming to her rescue.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, breaking him from his thoughts. Marva stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, "Glad you could join us back here on Earth." He knew she was joking with him and gave her a smile.

He asked, "How is Gary?"

She sat down and sighed heavily before she answered, "Well, his arm is in a cast and he won't be up to taking care of the stables by himself for at least 6 weeks."

Hagi nodded in understanding and then added, "I will help out in the stables until he has recovered."

"Thank you," she responded as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I hope it doesn't get in the way of any of your travel plans for the winery or Saya."

"There is no need to thank me," he reassured. "It is only 6 weeks."

He smiled to himself as he took in the view of the rugged land past the ravine. It was rocky, but there were vast fields that interrupted those rocks leaving a landscape that looked beautifully untamed in places. Hagi headed back to the stables, Gary would be there now, getting ready to feed and water the horses. Hagi would need to help groom them as well.

The full autumn sunlight found Hagi and Gary releasing the horses into the south pasture to graze and get some exercise. Hagi leaned against the rails of the fence, watching the horses frolic with one another, while others grazed.

Gary leaned beside him with his back facing the horses and asked, "Hagi, I really am sorry that I tried to ride Fury that day. I don't really know why I did it."

"There is no need for apologies," Hagi responded without moving or even blinking.

The young man looked at his shoes for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. After what he had felt like was an eternity, he spoke, "I guess I thought I could impress you."

Hagi turned and looked at him with his stoic expression. He kept his face unreadable although he was really curious about Gary's sudden admission.

"You are some kind of legend around here. Everyone talks about how you broke up that party and rescued Claudia and how fast you learned to become a wine maker and a rancher, not to mention that fiery stallion that only lets you ride him." He then looked at Hagi in the eyes, "And Claudia looks up to you. She seems to adore you in a way that I have never seen a sister do to a brother."

Hagi stayed silent and waited for him to finish, feeling a bit chagrined. Why should anyone think of him in this way? He was no one important and he liked his privacy. The fact that people were talking about him made him want to hole himself up in the Myagusku crypt with Saya and wait the next 29 years for her to awaken. _Is it really going to be that long? _he asked himself and tried to shake the feeling from his mind. It would be hard enough to wait for her awakening this time. No more war, no more Diva, they were free and Hagi could hardly stand to wait for their life to begin together.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wasn't ready for Claudia and I to end our relationship. I was wondering if you could put in a good word for me with her."

Hagi looked at the ground and considered what the brown haired man was asking of him. It was certain that in this day and age, women did a lot of their own thinking. They decided when they wanted to marry a man or leave a man. What would he have to do with what Claudia wanted? "I do not presume to know what Claudia would want." It was an honest answer.

"Ah, don't give me that bullshit!" Gary fussed. "You know perfectly well why you won't do it. I knew you didn't like me from the start."

Hagi opened his mouth to respond that he didn't dislike him, he just didn't want to put words in Claudia's mouth, but he never got the chance.

Gary cut him off saying, "The first date she and I went on, you were trying to intimidate me with those daggers you use."

"That is not true," Hagi responded through narrowed eyes. "I was simply sharpening my daggers on the front porch. I do not see a reason to continue this- conversation," Hagi said coldly as he pushed off the fence and headed toward the stables.

Gary grabbed his shoulder to hold him back and finish this conversation. "Come on," he demanded, "answer me!"

Hagi faced the angry young man and easily removed his hand calmly saying, "I would be careful. You have already sustained a broken arm for handling things that you are ill equipped to handle." With that, Hagi left to allow the younger man to cool off.

**A/N- I know it's cruel of Anna to whack poor Hagi for being curious, but there are many that believe that you will mess up the food if you lift the lid while it's cooking, including the woman that taught me (I've received numerous bruises myself for such transgressions). And, yes, menudo is a real soup that is mostly made when it is cold outside or on Saturdays for the men to get rid of their hangovers. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey, everybody, just sending out my thanks for all your well wishes and wonderful reviews- you totally make my day! Special thanks to TykkiMikk for taking the time to chat with me, BettyeK for your elaborate and lengthy reviews that help me tremendously, and HajiChavalier1 just for our lengthy and friendly conversations! You guys rock! **

It was nearly December and 2 years had passed, Hagi had watched the twins grow into beautiful little girls. Kai or Kaori would dress them in matching dresses most of the time. Lulu would make regular visits to a nearby park with them. The days he came to visit Okinawa and Saya, he would sit on a shaded bench and bury his face in a newspaper, watching them out of the corner of his eye. He had told Lulu not to get distracted by his presence and just let the girls have their fun.

Much to his surprise, this day, they ran up to him and nearly knocked him off the bench with their collective embrace. They both looked up into his eyes- one pair brown, one pair blue with the most joyful expressions on their faces. "Uncle Hagi," they smiled, "where have you been?"

He was indeed surprised that they knew who he was, but he could address that another time, certain that Kai or Lulu had told them about him. He smiled and patted them on the head, "Traveling the world, but you must remember that it is our secret."

The girls' each put a finger to their lips, as did Lulu. Hagi raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "Why do you do that?"

Hibiki answered, "It is our secret sign-"

Kanande finished, "-not to talk about your visits."

The girls reminded him of the enthusiastic sister he had helped to raise. He pulled the girls onto his knees and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. They both asked, "Have you seen Aunt Saya yet?"

"No, but I will soon," he answered.

"Kai wants to visit her tomorrow," Kanade offered.

Hibiki scolded, "He wants us to call him Dad, remember?"

"Oh, I forgot," Kanade responded.

"Are you gonna bring Aunt Saya a present?" they both asked.

Hagi hadn't planned on bringing her anything. He usually just played his cello and sat by her chrysalis telling her of his adventures. "I will think about it," he answered.

"But the knight always brings a present to the princess," they both whined in unison.

The comment sparked a memory momentarily in his mind, but his thoughts were pulled back as the girls dragged him along with them to tell him of their adventures and push them on the swings. Hagi was indeed surprised that Hibiki had Riku's facial features and Kanade had Saya and Diva's.

As the group of four played and chatted in the park, a woman dressed in a floor length pale blue gown with a royal blue cloak watched from the shadows. Her blue eyes shown brightly against her fair skin. Her black raven locks were pulled back under her cloak and from most perspectives, she was Diva. She wasn't Diva, though, and hoped she was right about what she was doing. She held a once crumpled up note in her hand as she donned the hood of her cloak and disappeared into the wooded area with a blue streak.

Hagi went to the tomb during the night and told Saya of all that was being done. He also told of how the Red Shield was repairing the damage done by Cinque Fleche. Julia had created an antidote and all the remaining chiropterans were being shot the way they would if they were trying to tranquilize them, then taken to a facility and monitored the next three days. When they had made a complete recovery, they'd be released to return to their families.

The ranch had been kind of hectic lately. Too many new people, too many faces. He and Gary still had their misunderstandings, or rather, Gary had them and Hagi just got confused by them. Claudia had been visiting the ranch on occasion for the past year and decided that she and Gary should try to renew their relationship. Claudia was not willing to leave New York and he was not willing to leave Texas, so they would spend time together when she visited and were usually chatting on their cell phones when they were separated. Claudia was used to the jet-setting lifestyle she led.

The noises that came from this renewed relationship sometimes were loud enough for Hagi to hear in his room. He wasn't willing to endure that kind of torture. So he decided to visit some potential customers for the winery and travel the world, but as always he returned to Saya.

He played for her that night as well, but there just weren't enough hours in the night. Soon the sun rose to find Hagi playing a different song. He did not sing the words he wrote to the tune, but the tone and the way the somber melody flowed was enough to give the listener an idea that the song conveyed sadness and angst. The sun was well in the sky when Hagi pulled a pink rose from his jacket pocket and placed it on the stone by the entrance. It looked too ordinary, no one would be able to tell if it was from him or just some piece of rubbish that happened to blow in on a breeze. Suddenly having an idea, he picked up the blossom and loosed the ribbon from his hair. Dark wavy locks fell to his shoulders as he tied the precious dark blue ribbon around the stem and place it back down.

"Kai," Hibiki called as Hagi's head snapped up, "pick me up!"

"Pick me up, Kai," Kanade this time.

"When are you guys gonna start calling me Dad."

Hagi quickly pulled the strap of his cello over his shoulder and whispered a goodbye to Saya and a thank you to Hibiki and Kanade for the warning. He jumped to the roof of the tomb and crouched down, watching the scene unfold below.

The girls ran into the tomb to say hello to Saya, George, their father-Riku, and their mother- Diva.

Hagi saw Kai having a look around when his eyes caught the pink rose on the step. He gave a smile and mumbled, "Looks like- he's been here."

Kanade came running and smiled at the rose. "Hey, that rose has a ribbon on it." she cried as Hibiki tried to grab it.

Kai admonished, "Leave that alone, it's for your Auntie."

"Okay," both said.

"You ready for lunch?"

"Yeah lunchtime!" they each shouted. Kai turned to set out the lunch he had prepared. The girls each put a finger to their mouths as they looked up and their eyes caught Uncle Hagi crouched on the roof of the tomb. He put a finger to his lips and disappeared in a blue streak, leaving them to their lunch.

Deep into a wooded area, the hooded woman came to a hidden stream, her blue eyes searched nervously, hoping she wasn't followed. Her sweet, melodious call echoed through the woods, sending a chill down Hagi's spine and to the one it was intended. Hagi did not turn to the call, thinking it was meant for one of the knights that were watching over his sleeping queen. It still irked him that they could mask their presences, a skill he still could not master. He continued jumping from building to building to find an open café for a cup of tea.

Back at the stream, a blue streak and gust of wind pushed her blue hood back and pulled a few of her waist length raven locks from the cloak, causing them to dance in the strong breeze. The stilling wind caused her blue gaze to land in front of her to the blonde haired knight dressed in a periwinkle frilly shirt, pink tights, and tan cowboy boots on one knee in front of her. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "Queen Samiyah, what circumstance has caused you to call me to return? As you know, I have been banished and I can't be seen this close to my niece, the Red Queen Saya."

She smiled, "I know you too well, rogue knight, you could never resist a chance to do exactly what you should not."

He raises his hands in surrender and sings, "Guilty!"

The smile has fallen from her pink lips as she puts her arm out, revealing the wrinkled letter that was not supposed to still exist. "I took great pains to secure this from the First Knight of Queen Aksaya. If he found out that this letter still exists, my knight will die and I will be exiled. Please, I beg you, deliver it to the Black Knight."

Nathan raised an eyebrow as he came to standing, "Seriously, Queen Samiyah, you don't believe the old legend? You and your knight would be the only ones that would."

She placed an elegant finger to his face and responded, "You know very well that Queen Samantha and I have been singing the legend since we were small girls, you know that we are the new generation of seers, and you also know the new queens have begun to sing the legend as well. It is proof that the prophecy is about to be fulfilled." She then continued, "You have even seen the Black Knight for yourself. You have helped him and spoken with him. Dare you tell me I am wrong?" Her challenging gaze met his eyes as he pretended not to notice by checking his nails.

"My dear Queen," he began, "I am fully aware that Queen Diva's daughters have begun to show signs of having the second sight and that the legend indeed is sung by the young Blue Queen Hibiki, but really, you think _he's_ the Black Knight of legend." He had walked a full circle around her as he spoke. "He hasn't even found his inner strength yet."

"And yet you know that even in his weakened state, he could easily best you. He is the knight of the Warrior Queen," she shot back.

Nathan's eyes grew dark as his pride was wounded, "I have never faced him in a real battle, only held him down for Queen Diva. I would not say that was a battle."

"But you have not dared to challenge him. He was not created the traditional way. He had no time to adjust, he was turned out into a century long war just after receiving his queen's blood. I know that despite the experience and number of the knights of the court, he is stronger than them all combined."

"But you think _he_ can defeat _me_?" Nathan scoffed. "I've been the henchman for Queen Aksaya for almost 400 years, I've been at war with _everything_ since the death of my queen. I would say I am stronger."

She stood still and felt the deep vibration, motioning for Nathan to be still. "Do you feel it?" she quested. "Even though he is not calling to his queen or anyone else, I can _feel_ him," she commented and narrowed her beautiful blue eyes as she added, "and I know you can, too."

Nathan pretended not to hear the song that accompanied the younger chevalier wherever he went. It was similar to the way that Diva's song followed her only it was the song he was forever playing on that cello. It didn't call chiropterans, but it soothed his queen and alerted all immortals to his presence. Nathan had noticed the younger knight had been trying to master the skill of masking his presence, without success.

The queen sensed his thoughts, "He cannot mask a presence as powerful as his. It is true that he has become infinitely stronger than he was prior to his fight with the First Knight of Queen Diva-"

Nathan scoffed as he interrupted, "Please, Amshell does not deserve a title, unless you would like to call him Satan's Lap Dog."

She tittered out a beautiful laugh and then stated seriously, "Please make certain that this gets to him, no matter what you wish to call him."

"You don't want to know what I wish to call…" Nathan began his insult.

"The Great Wet Blanket, Mr. Prude, and- I refuse to repeat that!" she interrupted.

He smiled and pinched her cheek, an indiscretion only the rogue knight could get away with and teased, "There's that second sight that only belongs to the seers." He scrutinized the letter and asked, "May I ask how you managed to get this away from Mr. High and Mighty?"

"Nathan!" she scolded as her eyes darted around for listening ears and prying eyes.

He laughed and responded, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Your Highness. I've made sure they can't see or hear us. Your precious Hagi is not the only one that has hidden talents."

"Be careful what you call him, he is still a knight that has a queen. You caused your own downfall."

Nathan sighed with eyes dancing, "Ah, but it was worth it. Now I am completely free to have whatever delicious young man I choose and any time I choose, without the concern of having to leave whenever Queen Aksaya calls."

She shook her head and stated, "I will never understand you." She awaited a response, but when none came she answered his previous question. "I made a bargain with the servant woman that was given the task of destroying the letter. She simply wished for me to tell my sister queen to give her son the honor of becoming her first knight. That way he would be the father of my daughters. Her son is strong enough and attractive so I agreed in exchange for the letter."

He scoffed and then added, "That's why you don't get the Red Queen Saya and her First Knight. They are bonded by something that goes further than blood or mating. They are bound by love- something that is rarely attained and should be treasured above all things."

"Very beautifully spoken, Nathan."

"Thank you, it's a line from a play I'm in," he smiled.

A new vibration roused her attention. It was her knight, calling to her, his wounds still healing. "I must go," she said to the now vacated space in front of her. She smiled wryly as she vanished in a blue streak.

Kai relaxed against the stone wall of the shrine, letting the sunlight warm his skin. He overheard the girls playing and dancing. Hibiki began to sing that nonsense little song again and Kanade told a silly story of a knight rescuing a princess from an evil red queen. At first he was worried, but Julia reassured him that at their age it was normal for them to make up little songs and stories- "Just a sign of a healthy imagination," she informed. It was fine, her son Michael was fine, too. Now it was obvious that the darn cat, Hagi was fine. Life was good, now they just needed to wait for Saya to wake up.

Hagi arrived to a ranch full of people that seemed to be avoiding him, which was odd. Even Marva seemed preoccupied. He supposed it was because of the upcoming holiday he hadn't really celebrated except for when he and Saya were living at the Zoo. He remembered opening gifts around the tree with a sparkle eyed Saya dancing around and goading everyone into singing endless rounds of Christmas carols. The chefs at the Zoo always outdid themselves on that day. His first couple of years there, he would stuff himself to bursting, but as he grew, he would still keep his healthy appetite without gorging himself. Saya always outshined everyone as she devoured course after course. He always admired her healthy appetite. It was silly to him how other ladies would pick at their food like they weren't hungry, he knew it was considered unladylike to eat like you were starving, but starving yourself to appear fashionable was senseless.

The air always seemed crisper and had a sparkle to it that time of year. He missed the snow in France, but Texas held that same sparkle. He guessed that the excitement was from the sense of family and friends coming together to celebrate.

Maybe it was also from the faith that Marva, his mother, held that a baby was born that would save the world by shedding his blood. So strange- even religion had found significance in blood. It was the life force that kept everyone going, human and chiropteran.

Hagi was at the stables as the family gathered together to for Christmas Eve dinner. He would visit Saya in a few more days, but Marva insisted he be there for Christmas and return before the 18th of January, he wasn't sure why he needed to be there. Being an immortal, he found no reason to follow dates on a calendar, but living with humans caused him to indulge their whims at times.

Christmas at the ranch was a two day affair. It started on Christmas Eve with a big formal dinner, followed by everyone telling stories around the fireplace and the obligatory Christmas carols. Marva usually asked Hagi to play and she'd accompanied him on her guitar. Then, they'd all go to midnight mass and then sleep. In the morning, they would gather around the tree to open presents and they would have the whole day together as a family.

Rebecca was toddling to the main house in a bright red dress and coat followed by Clay and Ellen carrying brightly wrapped bundles. Hagi finished grooming Fury and headed to the house, he needed to shower and change for dinner and then accompany Marva to midnight mass. He smiled at this strange way he had found to pass the time between Saya's active periods. What would he have said in 1970 if he could see the life he led now? It was still hard to believe, even now, that he had been adopted, loved, and accepted by these people.

Christmas Eve dinner was an event to behold at the ranch. Marva would tie on an apron at 3 am and she and Anna would spend all day cooking. By 6pm, the whole ranch gathered at the table to view the phenomenal spread. Many traditional foods were punctuated with Anna's fiery additions. Tamales on a platter next to the goose, green bean casserole next to a serving dish of tilapia with mango salsa. Everything smelled delicious. Hagi tasted a few of the dishes and sipped the apple cider that Marva _insisted_ he try, which he found to be spicy and a bit too sweet for his taste. He went to the kitchen for his tea to find Claudia had prepared it for him and was actually standing in front of him. No one expected her to come until next week.

He took the mug from her hand and placed it on the counter, she grabbed him in a hug and told him, "Big Brother, I'm glad I got to see you first. I know you and Gary are having problems getting along…"

"I have…" he tried to interrupt, but Claudia put her hand up signaling that she was not finished.

"Gary really is sweet and I know you two got off on the wrong foot. Please, Hagi, for me- give him another chance?"

"Sister, are you certain…"

"Yes, I am. I want to give us a chance. Will you give him a chance?"

He looked away. He wasn't sure how to tell Claudia the frustration he felt dealing with Gary's anger when he knew he had done nothing at all to provoke him. Clenching his fists and forcing down the ominous feeling, he gave a forced smile and answered, "I will try, Claudia."

She gave a small smile, knowing that he was not really in agreement with her. She responded by hugging him again and feeling his arms tighten around her with concern. She whispered, "Thank you, Big Brother."

He cleared his throat and broke away, deciding to change the subject. "Will you and Gary be going with us to midnight mass?" he asked.

"Of course," she responded. "You know Mom won't let us open Christmas presents unless we go to church."

He smiled at the memory of the numerous times that they had come back from church and Claudia practically jumped into the pile of brightly wrapped presents, tearing open the ones that were hers and the ones that weren't. "I always enjoy your enthusiasm over opening gifts," he mused aloud.

"Oh, yeah?" she asked with a sly grin and a raised eyebrow. "So what did you get me?"

He reverted to the age old joking response he had for her question. He opened his eyes wide and brought his face close to hers and responded, "Look into my eyes and tell me."

She chuckled as she held a look that said "Oh, so you think you got the best of me?"

As he turned to the dining room with his tea in hand, she gave him a playful shove, upsetting the tea. He looked back at her and scolded, "Claudia."

She sauntered past him swaying her hips and then gave an innocent look over her shoulder, pressing a finger to her lips with the word, "Oops." She continued to the dining room, swaying her hips in a victory dance.

Hagi gracefully admitted defeat as he cleaned up the spilled tea as he allowed some more to steep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! Thanks for your support I am posting chapter 7 early, yea! Sorry if my story is confusing anyone. Please, if you are confused let me know and I'll explain or fix it in the story- I usually respond fairly quickly, or try to. Please enjoy and let me know if you find something I need to fix. **

**Sorry, I messed up and posted the wrong chapter in my haste. Thanks PamyAtrophy for pointing out my mistake and the zealith for helping with a weird paragraph in chapter 6.  
**

Hagi stood at the Myagusku family crypt wondering what Kai and Kaori had done for Christmas. They had recently decided that it was time to be married. Being private people, it was a small ceremony and very informal. The twins were dressed in similar dresses, one red and one blue in jewel tones, and giggling when Kai kissed Kaori and the guests clapped and gave cheers. Kaori wore a white blouse with a white flared skirt that came just above the knee and a tiara made from white daisies. Kai wore jeans and a white, button down shirt.

Julia and David sat with Michael in Lewis' lap and next to Lewis was a middle aged woman that matched his skin tone, but her black hair was pulled into a tight bun at the back of her head, her face pulled into a sweet smile. Next to her was Mao and Okamura and on the end was Joel, still in a wheelchair. Hagi figured this meant the Red Shield was not finished perfecting their experiments on growing human organs.

He went by a café for his cup of tea before catching his flight back to the ranch. Not one to be late, his flight was due to arrive in Dallas at 6am where his car awaited him. He would be home by 9am on the 18th of January. He had deduced that Marva must have something planned for his birthday. He had once told her about it after Claudia's birth, but he never revealed the actual year until recently. He failed to keep count of his age, being eternally 22, he failed to see a purpose in counting anymore.

Meanwhile back at Omoro, Julia had called a meeting of the Red Shield.

She cleared her throat and began, "We have been working on our methods with creating new organs in humans. At this point, we will begin testing and perfecting things."

"When will we be able to begin trials?" Joel asked.

"If our theories are correct, next year, but only if we don't run into a snag. We have been running into many problems with compatibility issues with the recipients. Once we figure out why this is happening, it should be another few years of trials before we will begin to use the new technology all over the world," she answered. She then asked, "How are the chiropteran cases?"

David answered, "No chiropterans have been detected in more than 3 months and all of the patients have made a full recovery."

"And Hagi?" Kai asked.

"We have yet to locate him," David answered. "We know he is alive and stronger than ever from the eyewitness accounts, but they are spread out into different countries from all over the world."

"So he is traveling," Lewis observed. "He has to get plane ticket and a passport."

"Even you know that we can't track those things without a last name," Kai responded as an image burned in the back of his mind. He shook it off.

"I wanted to also inform you that we have been through part of Amshel's private journal and found out how he became a chevalier." This caught everyone's attention. She continued, "Joel mentioned in his diary that shortly after he noticed the girls had stopped aging, he mixed their blood."

"Yes," the present Joel agreed, "It occurred around 1863, I believe."

"That was when Amshel got the idea to drink Saya's blood. Knowing Joel would never let his precious Saya out of his sight, Amshel decided to try the next best thing. He had been trying to impregnate the other subject without success, from his own seed as well as the servants. He imagined that in order to have a successful pairing, the male would need a being like them- another chiropteran. He decided that it would give him at least some immortality if he drank the blood of the other subject and give him time to find a male chiropteran, if there indeed was one."

She searched the eyes of the listeners to be certain they understood. She continued, "He noted his transformation in his journal, but never revealed to the first Joel what he had done. When the first Joel came to him in 1870 with the idea to find a suitable mate for Saya, he couldn't argue. Joel knew nothing of Amshel's experiments and it was not something Amshel was willing to discuss. He figured he'd let Joel figure it out for himself, that the chiropterans could only mate with their own kind. Joel had failed to notice that Amshel had stopped aging, he was too worried about the little time he had left with Saya."

"Two years later, Hagi was bought from a gypsy caravan for a loaf of bread," she finished.

Everyone fell silent and what they lacked in words Kai made up for, "No wonder he never smiles, that's really gotta suck for him."

"I can't imagine that it _sucked_ anymore than the life he was born into," Joel responded. "Sickness and disease killed the ones that didn't die from starvation or what are known today as hate crimes. While it was cruel to buy him from his family, I think his life turned out better than the alternative."

Hagi was brushing Fury as the days had escaped his memory. He was enjoying the peaceful moments at the ranch and the mundane pattern of chores that kept his mind occupied. It had only been two days since he arrived back, but everyone was still acting strange.

He overheard Gary come in and begin to feed the other horses, knowing that Hagi had already pampered Fury with an apple and fed and watered the horse. Gary had already noted Hagi's pattern of feeding, water, apple, long grooming session, ride, let Fury loose in the pasture, check in with Dan, and then Marva- this was his pattern before lunch. Gary smiled at the knowledge that the tall man held to such a strict pattern. He began to hum a tune as he worked and noticed Hagi's shoulders stiffen. Gary thought, _I know the years probably blend together for a man that lives forever, but don't tell me he's forgotten what today is!_

Hagi stood straight and wondered at the tune that floated through the barn. _Happy birthday? _he thought.

Just as he was about to ask, Gary was behind him smiling as Hagi turned. He stuck out his hand and announced, "Happy birthday, Hagi!"

Hagi shook his hand and blinked. He then offered a small smile and responded, "Thank you." _Was it the 20__th__ already? Time certainly does fly when you don't bother to keep track of it, _he thought. "How did you know?"

"Claudia told me," he informed and then added, "So do you know how old you _actually _are?"

"I do not bother to keep count," Hagi answered as he returned to grooming Fury. _Why bother to keep count when you will never change even as time changes your surroundings? _he thought. He felt a tap on his shoulder and Gary handed him a blue envelope.

"Ah, I'm kinda bad at this stuff," he said sheepishly as he kicked a small pebble that lay on the concrete floor of the stable, "but I know I need to apologize to you. I was a real jerk thinking that you were out to get me. I know now that all you want is what is best for Claudia. That's what I want, too. I never stopped to think that maybe it was your way of protecting her."

Hagi simply answered, "Yes it is. I accept your apology." He bowed stiffly to show respect.

Gary was taken aback, this was very new to him and he asked, "Uh, I'm sorry but I don't- know how to respond to that. We usually just shake hands here."

Hagi smiled and shook Gary's hand. "I did not expect you to know of those customs, they are how I was raised."

Curiosity glimmered in Gary's eyes as he asked, "How do you respond in this situation?"

Hagi answered, "You were supposed to bow first, and apologize, then I would accept your apology and bow in gratitude."

"Sounds very- formal," he responded. "You must've had one strict upbringing."

Hagi had returned to grooming Fury, laying the unopened card on the ledge of the stable near his mug and responded sadly, "Yes, I did." His thoughts drifted back to the Zoo.

_He remembered how unruly he was as a boy, knowing he was brought there to serve that spoiled girl. Joel spent a great amount of time trying to teach him proper manners, speech, and even how to walk correctly. He found it tiresome._

_Saya had finally thawed out from being an ice queen to him. She had stopped reprimanding him for every little thing and began to follow him into mischief and mayhem. They would play pranks on the Zoo staff and Joel, but the brunt of their mischievous fun was placed squarely on Amshel. He was the best target, considering he was so serious and ill tempered. Hagi received countless beatings for his actions, leaving bruises and cuts along his back, but he'd never cry out. He refused to let Amshel have the satisfaction of breaking him like one would break a horse._

_It was a strange realization when he turned 16, that his feelings of infatuation for Saya were beginning to deepen. He asked Joel if there was a way for a servant to bring himself high enough in social standing to attain a lady for his bride. He thought he caught a hopeful glimmer in the aging man's eyes as he answered, "That young man would have to learn to carry himself as a gentleman, become educated, and secure a position of some standing that would give him the funds to see to his lady's welfare and that of any children brought forth from the union._

_That was his turning point. He spent any and every spare moment of the next 3 years studying and learning to carry himself as a gentleman. He wasn't even certain Saya would have him, but he wanted to make certain he would at least be suitable for her, he planned to ask her once he had finished his education and found his career. _

_One day, in the early fall, Saya came into his room- no knock, just barged in. He was stretched out on his bed with his nose in yet another book. He sat up straight wondering what she wanted._

_Taking the book from him and tossing it aside she groaned, "Hagi, all you ever do now is read, read, read! Come on, let's go do something."_

"_What do you have in mind? Would you like to go for a boat ride or a walk through the gardens?" he asked as he picked up the book and placed it on the table next to his bed._

_She scrunched her nose and answered, "No." She then gave a mischievous grin and explained, "Joel is out for the day with some friends, let's sneak into Amshel's study and look at those filthy books again."_

_Now it was his turn to scrunch his nose. He commented, "Saya, ladies shouldn't wish to see those things and neither should a gentleman."_

"_But don't you want to know how to do those things when you finally meet the right girl?"_

"_Sa- ya!" he scolded and tried to think of another way to entertain the young woman. "I could play the cello for you."_

"_No thank you!" she fussed and then whined, "It only serves to remind me how much better you are at it."_

_He smiled and suggested, "I could give you some lessons."_

"_Don't be ridiculous," she groaned. Suddenly her eyes flashed with excitement. She grabbed his arm and suggested excitedly, "Let's catch a lizard and put it in Amshel's tea! That always makes him say those words Joel scolds me for saying!"_

"_Saya, what would Joel say if he found out you were playing such cruel pranks on Amshel?"_

_Saya huffed as her arms folded over her chest and responded, "You're no fun anymore. All you do is study and read and forever spout, 'What would Joel say?' I'm going to find something to do and I _don't _want you tagging along!"_

_He had decided to take on his chores after she left. Amshel had set off on one of his rare strolls along the grounds. _

_It was nearing tea time when Amshel had not returned and, to his surprise he hadn't heard nor seen Saya. He became concerned, questioning the servants of her whereabouts. None could answer. He came to the kitchen to question the chef to see if she had stolen a tart or played some prank today, but they had no further information either. _

_He returned to the grounds in front of the mansion and scanned his surroundings in worry. He called out, "Saya!" and began to search for her. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him, but he felt a strong hand pull him up by the collar. He was physically turned to face the stern gaze of Amshel. _

"_What have you done with her, you vile gypsy?" he growled._

_Hagi was suddenly more deeply concerned for Saya's safety. "Where is Saya? I am looking for her," he asked._

_Amshel's eyes narrowed and he sneered, "You act as if you don't know."_

"_I assure you, Sir, I do not," Hagi answered honestly._

"_Your precious charge tried to sneak out of the Zoo," he informed to a surprised Hagi and then added, "We caught her before her foot left the grounds." He nearly growled, "I know you had a hand in this and for that you will face my wrath!"_

_Hagi recalled the severe beating he'd received at the hands of Amshel. For the first time, he had cried out, not for the agony he was in, but for the concern he had for Saya. He wondered on the things that could have happened to her if she had succeeded in getting past Amshel. She could have been mugged, kidnapped, or raped- or worse! He deserved this punishment for not being more attentive toward her. Just as Amshel was about to land another blow on Hagi's already torn and bloodied back and shoulders, a hand stilled him. Hagi was already losing consciousness from pain and loss of blood, but he heard Joel's voice._

"_Amshel, from now on, the discipline of Hagi will be my concern, not yours!" Joel commanded, his voice ringing with authority and a tinge of compassion. _

He heard Gary leaving and he saddled Fury and led the horse outside, he frowned as a sharp pain shot through his chest and stomach, but he dismissed it as he figured his disconcerting memory was giving him the feeling. Throwing his leg over, he settled in quickly and snapped the reigns with a, "Yah!" Fury was in a full gallop. Hagi was in the mood to let the wind whip away his problems and his thoughts until they were drained from him completely.

_It was nearly 2 years that had passed since his final beating that Saya had come to his room in the middle of the night. She had grown up so much since that day. The mischievous woman-child he once knew was replaced by a confused young lady that just wanted answers. She felt guilty- so guilty, she saw his bare chest and the scarred back that served as a reminder of that day. No matter how much she tried to hide her shame over what had happened, it would always come back stronger and stronger each time. She told him, "Hagi, it was all my fault," tears fell from her brown eyes. _

_His hands were placed on her cheeks and he passed his thumbs under her eyes to catch the tears that fell, "What is all your fault, Saya?"_

_She stroked his back as more tears fell and a sob escaped her lips. He had noticed that she would become sad whenever she saw his scars or overhear a discussion about that night. She regained control and explained, "I was miffed that you had become so serious lately and so I decided to go on an adventure by myself. I-I dressed in a uniform I had stolen from the maid's closet and pulled my hair back tightly. I looked enough like her that all the servants I ran across thought I was her. I don' t know how Mr. Amshel knew, but he caught me by the shoulder just before I was out of the gate and asked me, 'Where is your companion?'_

_Hagi nodded for her to continue. _

_She took a deep breath. "I tried- I tried to explain that I didn't know where you were and you had nothing to do with it, b-but he wouldn't listen…" She heaved huge sobs as she recalled the screams she heard coming from the stables, where her companion- her best friend was being beaten for something that was entirely her fault. _

_He held her as she cried herself out, releasing all her guilt into his bare chest. He handed her a handkerchief and they laughed at the fact that it was obvious she had already used him instead. He wiped her eyes without care for himself and he asked, "Are you alright?"_

_She looked at him sternly, "You're the one that has those scars covering your back and you ask me if I'm alright? I-I should be asking you- actually, you should be yelling at me, turning from me, turning me out of your room, but you ask instead if I'm alright?"_

_He pulled her to himself as her once warm tears had now cooled his flesh, causing gooseflesh to rise on his arms and chest. Her sweet body warmed his cooled flesh and caused him to stifle a sigh that rose in his throat. He rested his cheek in her hair as he struggled with the other urge that was building, the urge to kiss away those tears. He took a deep breath and thought of that painful day and his passions cooled. _

_She pulled away as he ran a lock of her silky raven tresses through his fingers. Their eyes locked as she continued, "I couldn't let him continue to hurt you. I ran to Joel and told him everything, including how I could hear you screaming." More tears spilled. "I-I was there when Joel had to s-sew up your wounds and when you were shaking with the fever from- infection. The- whole time, knowing that it- everything you went through was my fault."_

_He saw her turn her head from him in shame. Placing a finger under her chin, he turned her face to his. "I would never blame you for what happened." _

_Her eyes remained sad as she whispered, "Why?"_

_He couldn't bring himself to say it then, but the words balled like a fist I his throat. He wanted to tell her, wanted to shout it to the mountains, but he couldn't- he couldn't say, "I love you."_

He didn't notice Marva with a camera snapping shot after shot of him riding Fury along the trail. The horse was sleek and glowing from his thorough grooming and the exertion of his exercise. Hagi was wearing his usual expression- or lack of one as his tied hair fell between his shoulder blades in obsidian waves. She had caught him as he had slowed the horse to turn back to the south pasture, his and the horse's favorite place to spend time. She knew he liked the calm reflections of the big pond and would go there to read most times, but when he was troubled, he opted for the ravine.

Marva flipped through the pictures that were in her camera and found one she adored. He sat straight back as Fury came to a slow. She smiled as she watched the red horse ridden by her handsome son raced off to the south pasture. _He has no idea, _she giggled and then spoke softly, "Happy 150th birthday, Hagi."

Back in his room, Hagi watched the sun set from the window surrounded by light blue curtains. He opened the envelope Gary had given him earlier and removed the card that was adorned with gold roses and a message embossed in that same color, _Happy Birthday! _He opened it and read the message embossed in gold as well: _Sometimes we forget the little things that are so important to our lives. Remember to enjoy them today and everyday. Happy Birthday! _To the side, blocked, hand-printed words were written in what Hagi assumed was Gary's handwriting. _I just wanted to let you know that I am truly sorry for my behavior lately. Claudia has made me realize my mistakes and I hope you will give me a second chance, the way Claudia has. I hope that one day we could get along, maybe even be friends. Happy 150__th__ Birthday! -Gary._

He placed the card on the nightstand and pulled his cello over his shoulder. He absently noticed how quiet the house was, but he was eager to get to the barn. Angie had asked him if he'd like to practice with the band and he was eager for the distraction and the chance to hear the song he'd written for Saya again, but he arrived to a darkened barn. It was strange, he felt the presence of numerous people, but there was no sign of anyone.

He opened the door and the smell of various foods and sugary confections hit his nostrils before the lights snapped on and a crowd that was gathered yelled, "Surprise!" Brightly colored crepe paper adorned everything and bright, shiny balloons were held by curly ribbons and tied down to folding tables and chairs and the banner at the back stretched out in large red letters done in Claudia's handwriting: HAPPY 150th BIRTHDAY! You don't look a day older than 22!


	8. Chapter 8

His eyes scanned the crowd of faces displayed before him. All the people that had accepted him into their lives were joyfully smiling around him. He held his same stoic expression, but Claudia immediately came to his side and whispered something into his ear that brought a slight smile to his face. He looked up to see Angie and her friends had begun to play Happy Birthday and everyone joined in to sing. Marva came to his other side and Anna brought in the cake. Claudia whispered to him, "Don't worry, we haven't shared your _real _story with anyone new but Gary. That's why I made the banner that way. Everyone else thinks your 22." Hagi nodded in understanding.

"Blow out the candles!" Marva urged with little nudge.

Hagi gave her sidelong glance and commented lowly, "I know this is all your doing, Mom."

She gave him a wink and nudged again. He took a deep breath and blew out the candles on the cake and everyone cheered and applauded. Anna took the cake to a small table and began to cut it into pieces. Maria came to her side to help as Angie and her band began to play lively music.

"Mom, Claudia," Hagi told the two women that stood in front of him, "you know I do not care for this much attention."

"Well, Big Brother, would you be prefer an engagement party?" Claudia asked.

Hagi gave her a look of confusion and then she and Marva exchanged glances and smiles and then Claudia showed him her left hand, palm downward, to show the diamond engagement ring. Hagi's eyebrows raised, he wasn't sure how to respond. He finally responded flatly, "Congratulations, Sister."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him close as she noticed, "You don't look happy to hear this. Why?"

He looked into her brown eyes and asked, "Are you certain that you know him well enough to commit your entire life to him, Claudia?"

She looked at him in surprise, "Of course. I thought you two buried the hatchet."

He raised an eyebrow and responded, "I forgave him, yes, but this all seems so sudden. You have been seeing Gary for only one year, are you certain that is enough time?"

"Hagi," she reasoned, "we're not immortals like you. We don't have forever so we have to move faster than a snail when it comes to dating."

This was not right. He couldn't put his finger on just what the problem was. Claudia certainly was old enough to make her own decisions, she was a level headed woman with a successful career and her own home and car. Gary seemed amiable enough, but it seemed as if this was so- rushed. This was not the time and place for such misgivings so he responded, "Claudia, it is just a surprise to me." He decided to change the subject, "This party is a surprise to me as well. Thank you."

Just then, a little blonde haired brown eyed girl came running up with her arms reaching for him. Rebecca, Clay and Ellen's daughter cried, "Ah-di, up- up!" He happily picked up the little girl with the big, glossy brown eyes and the perfect little pout. He had helped look after the girl when Clay and Ellen went out or needed some time away from her. It was obvious that she absolutely adored the tall man dressed in all black. She smiled sweetly and said, "Uppy Bir-day, Ah-di!" (toddler translation- Happy Birthday, Hagi!")

He smiled to her and put a gloved finger to her little nose and responded, "Thank you, Becca." She giggled in response as he carried her to Marva to give her even more attention.

"Aren't you going to at least try some of the food?" Marva asked as she took the toddler from him.

"Mom," Hagi responded as he looked at the enormous spread of food, "if I try it all, I think I will burst."

She looked at him questionably, "Was that a joke coming from my stoic and reserved son?"

Hagi chuckled and acquiesced, "I will try some of the cake." Then asked, "What is in the punch?"

Marva was about to answer when Bubba cut in and waved, "Ah, you don't want none of that! It has lots and lots of sugar, but we got a keg over here." He motioned in the other direction to a big silver barrel.

Hagi was dragged over to the keg as Anna handed him a plate of food. He moaned in exasperation and accepted the plate of food with a small smile.

He smiled to the group of men that were congregating around the keg with red plastic cups in hand. Bubba hummed a song as he filled a cup and handed it to Hagi and then repeated with his own. Bubba chuckled and asked, "Aren't you going to at least try the food? You can't just drink beer all night."

Hagi took a sip of the beer and then grumbled about not being hungry, but he picked at the plate before he returned to Marva and Rebecca with the plate and the red cup of beer. They sat at the table and Hagi fed her from the plate. Every once in a while he'd try a bite, making certain that he at least looked like he was eating something. Rebecca tried to grab his cup and he clicked his tongue while handing her a cup of punch.

"Hagi, you are so good with her," Ellen commented as she sat down. "You'd be a great father."

His smile in response was tight and he felt his heart clench. There was once a time that he wished to have a family, but becoming a chevalier ended that dream. The only woman he wanted to be with was the woman he couldn't have children with. He looked down at an almost empty plate and a glazed eyed toddler. Her full belly was causing her eyes to open and close dreamily. He smiled and pulled the child to him, cradling her in his arms. She curled into his chest and shut her eyes.

He didn't notice the hum that resonated in his chest, a familiar melody from his childhood. It was the same melody he hummed to put Saya to sleep when he was unable to play the cello for her. It was the same melody that he used to lull Claudia to sleep when she was a tiny infant and all the times until she grew up. The same tune he hummed to Hibiki and Kanade when he visited at night. He wished for a boy to hum the tune to, so far it had been nothing but girls.

_By a crystal lake, a raven haired boy stood, looking remarkably similar to himself when he was brought to the Zoo. But he was certain it was not him, this boy was smiling, wide and joyfully- so much so, his eyes were squeezed shut. The boys smile softened and his eyes opened, revealing and impossible shade of purple._

He shook off the memory- of a dream? He wasn't sure. He placed the sleeping toddler in her mother's arms and headed to where the band played, cello on his back. They played a few songs together before Claudia walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. He looked up with at her with a pleading look only she and Marva could recognize as pleading and she responded, "Don't give me those sad, puppy dog eyes. You can come back after you at least say thank you, listen to your well wishers, and open gifts."

His eyes narrowed as he began to bargain with her, "I will listen to the well wishers and open gifts later tonight in my room."

Arms folded over her chest and a stern expression on her face, she retorted, "No, you will do everything I told you to.

He flatly responded, "No."

"Oh?" she asked with an eyebrow raised, "May I remind you of who had to bathe you and dre…"

"Claudia," he scolded, "I do not…"

"Then you'll do as I say," she interrupted and then turned and walked away leaving him to figure out his next move. "Three- two- one," she counted under her breath and turned to see him hang his head in defeat. He'd never admit it, but he really did enjoy this game. It always brought a smile to Claudia's face when she thought she could best him.

Marva motioned him to a chair by the table covered in brightly wrapped packages and gift bags. He groaned as he sat down and listened to each person that came up to speak birthday wishes. He opened gifts that he did not need and smiled his appreciation. He finally came to a rather large box. The gift tag said that it came from Clay, Ray, Dan, Bubba, and Jim. He tore the paper and opened the box to reveal a new black leather saddle and bridle. He was very grateful the men had noticed he needed to replace his riding gear. The gear he had been using was second hand, meant to be used until he had the money to replace it. His gloved fingers moved over the hand tooled rose stems.

"We thought roses fit you best," Dan explained.

"Thank you," was all Hagi could say in response and bowed his head in gratitude.

The last two men gave their birthday wishes. The first of them was Jim. He cleared his throat and began, "Pretty Boy, you first came to the ranch looking like a model from a magazine and when you came back, you still looking like a model from a magazine." He waited for the laughter to subside. "We thought- I thought you were just some green kid that was gonna end up getting hurt, but you proved me wrong. You have become one of the guys. We're glad you came back to us- just after I retired. I wonder if I'll ever leave." More laughter came and he ended, "Happy Birthday, Pretty Boy!"

The crowd applauded and then Gary came up last. He waited for the applause to end and then began to speak, "The first time I met you, I thought we weren't gonna get along. I came to pick up Claudia for our first date when we were 17 and you were sharpening your daggers on the porch. I thought you were gonna use my boots for target practice- while they were still on my feet." He spoke again after the laughter ended, "The second time we met I _knew_ we wouldn't get along. I was trying to prove myself by trying to ride Fury- boy was that a mistake!" he commented as he nodded to his arm that was still in a cast housed in a sling. "But I've found out, though Claudia and Ms. Marva, that you are a lot more than a legend to the people that call you friend, brother, or son. You are the most unselfish person I've ever met and the most remarkable human being anyone would have the honor to meet. Happy Birthday, Hagi!" The barn echoed with applause and cheers of agreement.

With a great amount of shoving from Claudia and Marva, Hagi stood and nodded to all the faces looking directly at him. "I am not one for words," he commented, bringing laughter from the group, which surprised him. He hadn't intended to be humorous. "I am grateful for all of these gifts and for the party as well." He took a breath and added, "What I am most grateful for and astounded by is your acceptance and love. Thank you all." His small, simple thank you brought a thunderous applause and cheers.

Hagi rejoined the band and played until everyone had left. It was well after 1am when he and the band had finished breaking down the equipment and they cleaned everything up.

He was on the porch in a jacket, the night air was crisp and dipping close to freezing. Claudia joined him in a full jacket and sweat pants. "Would you like me to give you your birthday gift, now that it's no longer your birthday?"

He glanced at her and commented, "I did not know you had given me anything."

"Not yet," she smiled slyly. She then produced a foam wrapped long gift with a red bow.

He unwrapped the foam to reveal a sheathed katana. He unsheathed the sword with a _zzing, _proof that it was razor sharp. It did not have the same channels that ran down the blade like Saya's, but it was heavier and longer. She commented, "I figured that you needed a sword of your own, but a bit longer and heavier than Saya's. I had to talk to a lot of experts to figure out what you would need. Try it out."

He jumped the railing of the porch, landing on the soft grass in the front yard. The blade sang as it sliced through the cold air as he moved through the kata he learned from Saya. The katana felt good in his hands. When he came to the end, he bowed gracefully and spoke words of thanks.

"Happy Birthday, Big Brother."

"Why did you get a sword?" he asked as he inspected the hilt and his reflection in the new blade.

Her smile melted and a breeze blew a chill over them as she spoke, "Those knights didn't just show up out of the blue for nothing. I don't think their motives are as pure as they pretend they are. You may need your own sword to defend Saya this time."

He looked at her and wondered if she was right. It was true that these knights had not brought any harm to Saya or made any threats. But just what was it they wanted? If they have been around for longer than Saya and him, why hasn't anyone seen them before or sensed even a hint of their presences? When he and Lulu last talked, she admitted that she had seen a man with very long silver hair leaving the tomb. She sensed he was an older chevalier, but she didn't tell anyone but Hagi. He told her not to divulge what she'd seen and he would look into it himself. _I wonder if I should try to contact them on my next trip to Okinawa, _he thought.

The twins were sleeping peacefully in their room, snuggled in each other's arms. Kai and Kaori tried to convince them to sleep in separate beds, but they cried and whined for each other if they were separated.

Kaori was curled up next to Kai, she loved looking at the man he had become. She remembered Saya worrying about his erratic behavior before the entire family had disappeared. At the time, the whole town had noted how strange it was that in one day, the owner of Omoro was dead and all his kids disappeared without a trace. Now she knew the story. He had told her about Saya's over a century long war with her twin sister, Diva; the deaths of Riku, their dad, and the Red Shield members; and all that he knew about chiropterans. It frightened her when he went off with Lewis and David on a mission, but now they had the serum that reversed delta 67 and she knew he would be alright.

Sometimes she would think on how quickly their relationship had grown. When she first came to work as a babysitter, it was mainly to spend time with Saya. After Saya went into hibernation, she found herself comforting Kai- he had lost his dad and little brother, raising his brother's twin daughters, and running a pub. Not an easy task for an adult and even more so for a young man, not even 20 years old. He was 22 now and she was 21, still so young, but having to play the role of parents while learning to be husband and wife. It all just fell into place like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

She snuggled closer to the red haired man with his strong features that, no matter how angry he was, would soften with a single glance from her or the twins. Kai was a natural when it came to being a father, so protective and caring. She felt him snake a strong left arm under her shoulder, pulling her into his chest as he stared at the ceiling. She had thought he was asleep, but found that he wasn't. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

He gave a slight smile and responded, "That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her sweet smile and felt her shoulders shake in a silent laugh. "I was thinking about how nice it is to have a family to take care of and love. Someone to come home to, you know?" She nodded. His smile fell and he noted as he reached around to clasp his left hand with hers, feeling their rings touch, "How the hell does Hagi do it? He's forever by himself and only gets a blink of time with Saya before she goes to sleep again. How can he be so damn- alone?"

Kaori sighed, "I wondered that, too. I only saw him a couple of times, he always looked so- serious. It made me wonder what Saya was in love with about him? I know he's handsome…" She felt a nudge and smiled, "Okay, you are handsome, too, Mr. Jealousy. I never could get how she felt what she felt about him."

Kai thought for a moment and then said, "If you saw the way he looked at her, you'd know. He thinks he hides it well, but the way his eyes look when he watches her would almost make your heart burst." He ran his free hand through his hair and added, "She's been around him a long, long time so I guess they just automatically fell for each other."

Kaori nodded and asked, "Have they found him yet?"

He groaned and then said, "I know for sure they'll never find him until he _wants_ to be found. He has been hiding in plain sight for more than a century, it's gonna be crazy if we actually need to find him. I just want him to know that he has a family here that would love to have him around. It's gotta suck being by yourself all the time."

"I wonder what he does when she sleeps," she mused.

Kai scoffed, "Hide in shadows and play that damn cello." They both smiled and gave a small laugh. He released her hand and rolled to his side, facing her. "Did you talk to Mao about her and Okamura's wedding?"

Her face fell and she sighed before responding, "You know they were planning this wedding for a couple of months from now."

"Yeah, and then she found out she was pregnant- so like Mao, putting the cart before the horse… OUCH!"

Kaori hit him in the chest, playfully and scolded, "Kai, that's mean!" She stuck her tongue out at him before she continued, "Well, it's so sad, she lost the baby yesterday."

He felt like he'd been plunged into ice water, it was stupid to have said what he'd said. "I'm sorry. I feel bad for them. How are they doing?"

"Okamura has been staying away from work to care for her, she's really taking it hard. He decided to postpone the wedding until she's feeling better," she explained.

"I'll call him in the morning. Where are they now?"

She giggled, "You'll never believe this- they're in the Congo!"

His face fell as he said, "Seriously, has she lost her mind? Don't they get malaria there?"

Kaori laughed and said, "And a lot of other stuff, but they are coming back to Okinawa until she feels better."

"Hmph!" he scoffed, "They need to stay home a while." He chuckled at his thought and shared it with Kaori, "I was just thinking, I wonder if they wondered into Mr. Traveler while they've been on their world tour."

She just smoothed his hair from his forehead. After some thought she suggested, "Kai, if you want to get in touch with him, leave him a note by the tomb. He'll be by there eventually. You know he has to replace the old rose with a new one."

"Yeah," Kai almost whispered as he thought of what he'd say to him. He mused, "I could leave a copy of that picture of Saya with the note so he'd have a reminder of her."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that. From what you say, he loves her very much," she said. Her caress had moved to his cheek.

He leaned in to kiss her and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Their lips met as the moon cast a pale blue light through the window.


	9. Chapter 9

_FOUR YEARS LATER_

_Okinawa_

David felt his way through the dark hallway of his and Julia's home, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. "What the hell has her up so early?" he mumbled as he turned to the kitchen. The room was dimly lit by the moonlight filtering through the window and the laptop on the table, the screen illuminated with her obsession- Amshel's private journal.

She had found it while delving through his medical notes. She had discovered recently that Amshel had made Karl a chevalier for the sole purpose of breeding with Diva, but his obsessive and erratic behavior changed his role. He would become a subject for experimentation. Amshel sadistically tortured Karl to the point of death several times- all in the name of science. Every time Karl would expire, he was brought back by Diva's blood only to face unimaginable torture once again. Amshel was attempting to find the limitations a chevalier can go through, testing the borders and finding that the more Karl went through, the more he could handle.

David shook his head. _Amshel- what a sick piece of shit, _he thought_. I guess anyone would be able to understand Karl's madness if they knew what he had been through._

As if this wasn't enough of a shock, what was revealed about Hagi was even more disturbing. Amshel documented in 1870 he and Joel determined that the male partner that was to be brought in for Saya would need to be prolific, as they wanted at least 2 or 3 offspring to study. Joel decided it was best to find one among the gypsies. They always seemed to have a great number of children.

Joel sent Amshel to purchase a gypsy boy that could be shaped into a man that could be used for other purposes around the Zoo after his task had been fulfilled. Amshel wrote back two years later about a young gypsy couple that were willing to sell their only child- a boy named Hagi. They were both in no position to be raising the boy. When Amshel laid his eyes on the burly, dark skinned, brown eyed man that claimed to be the pale skinned, thin framed, blue eyed boy's father, he knew immediately why the man was willing to part with the boy.

Amshel enjoyed punishing the boy when he was first brought to the Zoo. He was insolent and stubborn, never following the rules or coming when called upon. He would defy anyone and everyone. It was difficult for David and Julia to imagine Hagi being anything other than obedient. He received many harsh beatings on a daily basis.

But his behavior abruptly changed around the time he turned 16. He became quiet and obedient, "the perfect lapdog for Saya," as he put it. Amshel wondered if the boy could do what he was purchased to do, so he hired a couple of new maids for the Zoo. The young women were beautiful and he made certain their uniforms showed a little more than the usual black frocks the maids wore. To ensure success, he paid them a little extra to entice the boy.

He documented a specific incident- _The maid had the boy cornered, for the first time. He was always able to elude them, slipping by before they became too bold. The maid's hand continued to grope him, causing the reaction I was looking for. The boy immediately shoved her off and responded, "Please control yourself, Madam!" He tried to regain his composure as I walked up as he dismissed the maid._

"_Why not continue to let her have her way?" I asked as the boy straightened. It was obvious the boy was growing to be quite tall, considering the boy was only 16 and already only a head shorter than myself._

"_I am not her husband nor do I wish to be," he responded._

_I laughed and replied, "It is not for the purpose of love, it is a basic need that she is willing to provide for." I then thought of what the boy's words implied and asked, "Do you _really_ intend to become a gentleman?" I watched the boy's silent reaction as I laughed again. "You are nothing more than a filthy street urchin. Your father was a drunk and your mother was a whore, you will never become more than what you were bought to be." _

The next reference was a time when Saya had tried to escape the Zoo, Hagi was brutally beaten and Joel had reprimanded Amshel for his severity, telling hem that he would no longer punish the boy. Amshel was livid. This _boy _was being protected and coddled as if he was Joel's own child. He would often rant in the journal about the ridiculous idea that Joel was trying to turn that_ gypsy boy_ into a gentleman.

Julia returned to the kitchen in her fluffy white bathrobe and slippers that illuminated blue in the moonlit kitchen. She flicked on the light switch, causing David to let out a curse as he shielded his eyes. She glared at him as she shushed him, "David, Michael is in the next room, keep your voice down."

"Julia, you could warn me before you turn on the light." He let his hand fall as his eyes adjusted. He watched her push behind him and fill her coffee mug and move past him to the table. Her blonde hair was hanging loose downherbacklike a golden silk veil. He always tried to appear impassive about her, but he was deeply in love with the no nonsense doctor that could capture the attention of an entire room with one sway of her slender hips. The beautiful woman that chose to be his wife shortly after Saya fell into hibernation placed her glasses on the bridge of her nose and became absorbed in the words on the screen.

She kept her blue eyes locked on the screen as she asked, "Why are you up so early?"

He sighed, "I was sleeping, but I saw you were awake and decided to see what you were doing." He moved over to the table and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"Do you remember Amshel had found out, through Nathan, that only Saya's chevalier could impregnate Diva and vice-versa?" she asked as he nodded and pulled a chair up next to her. She continued, "Just after the event in Vietnam, Karl found Hagi hiding in the forest, passed out. His arm had regenerated into a chiropteran claw. Karl took Hagi to Amshel where he was restrained and they waited for him to wake up…"

"To impregnate Diva," David finished.

It took four years, four long years to plan the insanely audacious wedding Claudia wanted. Everyone had to fly to New York that was attending. She continued to live there and travel to the ranch to visit Gary.

Hagi had warmed up to Gary in the 4 years that had passed, the brown haired man was boisterous at times and a bit head strong. Hagi would offer advice and comment on a few situations that arose between Gary and Claudia, but he refused to come between them. They were just lover's quarrels and should be settled between the two of them- he felt had no place there.

Hagi stood in the back of the cathedral in a black tuxedo, red cumber bun and bow tie, looking even more handsome than ever. She asked him to tie his hair with a red ribbon only for the occasion. The church was standing room only with the huge number of guests she and Gary had invited. She had requested that Hagi give her away since her father was dead and he was the closest family she had other than her mother. The one thing Hagi wanted to do was find a shadowy spot to blend into and hide, but he would do this for his sister, no matter how much his insides screamed to hide from the multitude of eyes that would be staring at him soon. His expression fell as he felt a sharp pain going through his chest and caused his stomach to clench. He had reason to be nervous with all these people, but he took in a deep breath, stilling what he thought were butterflies of nervousness.

The church was decorated in royal blue satin ribbons and vivid red roses. The bridesmaids, clad in royal blue satin gowns each moved past him when their turn came, he watched with his stone-faced expression as each one marched down the red carpeted aisle to be joined by an awaiting groomsman at the front of the church. The groomsmen wore the same outfit Hagi was wearing. Cameras flashed and voices tittered among the hum of gossip that nearly drowned out the string quartet that played. Oh, how he wished to trade places with the cello player and just be unnoticed.

He felt a tiny hand snake into his gloved one. He looked down to see little Becca, now 6 years old staring up at him, eyes glossy with tears. Her white, formal gown flared from the petticoat and touched the floor. Swarovski crystals glittered at the neck and waistline as well as from the tiara on her head. Her blonde locks done up in an intricate twist with curls dangling around her face. "I'm scared, Hagi," she whispered as her brown eyes danced.

Hagi stooped down and reassured her, "Do not be frightened. Your mom and dad are near the front of the church and Ms. Marva and I will be right next to you in a moment."

He gave her a hug and released her as her cue came. "Just remember to smile and you will be fine."

The little girl took off down the aisle dropping handfuls of white rose petals as she headed to the front of the church. An arm snaked through his and he looked over to see his sister, hair done in a similar style as Becca's with a glittering tiara in her dark brown curls. Her dress was a vivid shade of white satin, with a low sweetheart neckline dotted with glittering crystals and fine embroidery, an empire waistline with heavily gathered skirts all glittering with the same crystals and embroidery. "You have that little girl wrapped around your finger," she commented.

"It was not long ago that Mom said the same thing about you," he mused as he looked into her brown eyes. Her face had a golden glow and the angular features reminded him of her father. He gave a small smile and commented, "You look beautiful, Sister."

"Awe thanks!" she said as she playfully thumped his shoulder and added, "You clean up pretty good yourself there, Big Brother."

He chuckled as they began their march down the aisle. Gary was awaiting them with eyes sparkling. Hagi continued to remind himself to breathe, never had he remembered a moment where so many eyes were on him. Cameras flashed all around him reminding him of the fire fight in Vietnam. He shook off the memory, forcing himself to remember where he was. Claudia smiled and groaned through gritted teeth, "Smile, you look like you're angry right now."

_Right, smile,_ he reminded himself, but there are so many people, so many flashing cameras. _Why did I agree to this?_

Gary came to his side and the priest began the ceremony. He asked, "Who gives this woman away?"

Hagi replied, "I do." He gave a quick smile to Claudia and gave her hand to Gary before he took his seat next to Marva.

Marva leaned over as the ceremony continued and whispered, "Thank you, Hagi. You did a wonderful job."

He whispered back, "I hope these photographers are not publishing these photographs."

"Don't worry, Claudia gave specific orders to the photographers and videographers that any images with you are to never go public."

He nodded and thought, _I still wish they would not take any photographs. _The flashes made him nervous, he was a quiet person, almost shy. All of these lights and attention put sent his senses into a frenzy, but he had an amazing amount of self control, he had been through war, poverty, starvation- he could handle this.

After the ceremony, photographers were flashing their cameras at various poses of Claudia, Gary, the wedding party, he and Marva, Gary's parents, and various combinations of everyone. By now, Hagi was certain that if he was human, he'd be exhausted, but they still had the reception.

Hagi tried to lean into a corner and take the scene in. The grand reception was a buzz with people's voices as they chatted and took various hors d'oeuvres and flutes of champagne from large trays carried around by the wait staff. There was a huge ice sculpture of a swan in the center of a table in the middle of the room. Dan joined Hagi and handed him a flute of champagne and stated, "You'll need this when Claudia and Gary arrive. It is a tradition to toast the bride and groom."

"Thank you," Hagi responded as he took the champagne flute from Dan.

"I see you haven't been to many weddings," he commented as he cupped Hagi's shoulder. He chuckled as the taller, stoic man shook his head. He added, "Well, you have at least 23 years to get the hang of it."

Hagi gave him with a questioning look.

"Aw, now don't tell me you forgot! Saya wakes up in 23 more years."

"Our relationship has not progressed that far," he responded as he looked down into the champagne, watching the golden liquid bubbling lively in the flute.

He gave Hagi a playful nudge and reasoned, "You'll go wake her up, reassure her the war is over, and tell her you love her. See how simple it is?"

"Nothing in life is ever simple," Hagi retorted.

He turned to Hagi and responded, "This is. Don't you remember, after all the torment you went through and begging her to live for all kinds of reasons and she never responded. But the _one time_ you tell her you're in love with her, she decides to live." He then had a realization. "Oh, that's right, you never would have admitted it if Kai hadn't punched you. I'll just put this the way Jim would, 'If that's all you need is a good swift kick in the seat of your pants, then I'll be happy to oblige.'"

Hagi had to look down to hide the chuckle that came out from the crude impression that was, surprisingly, coming from Dan.

He continued, "I'm sure any of the men would be happy to- even Claudia would. Just let us know."

Hagi knew Dan was only joking and he responded, "That will not be necessary. I am sure Kai will still be around."

Now Dan was laughing. He commented, "Hagi, you are easing up nicely. Claudia may even get you to start telling some of her jokes."

Hagi's eyes grew wide as he thought of the _kinds_ of jokes his sister told and he responded, "That is unlikely."

As the two men chatted, they didn't notice the flash of a camera.

When Claudia and Gary arrived, everyone enjoyed the dinners they had ordered. Hagi sat next to Marva and, as usual, picked at his food before pushing it away. He overheard some people that he did not know question Marva if he was well. She responded that he had already eaten and was a bit picky. When she turned to him, he smiled his gratitude.

They were then ushered into a large ballroom with chairs lining the walls and a 7 tiered wedding cake on a large table at the front, where Claudia and Gary entered the room to cheers and applause, followed by the wedding party. The first dance was for the bride and groom only. Hagi tried to hide in a corner again only to have Marva pulling him back out and reminding him, "You still have the brother- sister dance." It was a substitution for the father- daughter dance. Just another of Claudia's requests.

Marva pulled him to the edge of the dance floor as the song ended and another began. His sister reached her arms out to him, eyes glittering as much as the crystals on her gown and tiara. They glided across the floor as a familiar tune played. She wiped a tear away as she said, "Thank you, so much, for everything you've done for me over the years. You didn't have to help Mom out all those years ago in Paris, but you did. You didn't have to come with us to Texas, but you did. I don't care what blood flows in your veins- you are my brother, and always will be."

He smiled at her and responded, "I helped Mom because she asked me to and because your father," he cleared his throat, "our father gave me such sound advice. I stayed because I chose to. I do not know what I was looking for, but I found love and acceptance- I found family. The closest I have ever been to a family before was with Saya. Now, you and Gary will start a family of your own."

"Now, now," she scolded, "I'm only getting married. This doesn't mean I'm having kids!"

Hagi looked at her, wondering if she was serious. He knew Gary had mentioned several times that he wanted children, but she was saying she _didn't. _

She smiled and added, "Maybe in a few years, but not now."

Hagi smiled as he continued to guide her across the floor, forgetting the flashing cameras and buzzing gossip for a moment. It wasn't long ago he danced with her. At that dance, she was crying. She told him it was because she was going to miss him, but he knew that the real reason was because she thought she'd never see him again. This was a happier dance, right? His sister was now a wife and Hagi would see her often, so what was this feeling in the pit of his stomach? He pushed the thought away.

He stood in a corner as Claudia and Gary cut into the cake, he felt a prickling on the back of his neck and his vision became shrouded in a red veil- a chevalier! His eyes slowly scanned the room and finally locked on another pair of blue eyes, blonde hair, and tan skin- Nathan.

Hagi tried to be polite as possible as he moved through the crowd, he wanted to kick himself for leaving his sword at Claudia's house. He only had a few daggers on him and his steel and Kevlar boots on his feet. Feeling quite naked without his all his weapons, he found the edge of the crowd and followed the blue trail Nathan had left in his wake. He removed his gloves as he came to a rose garden, just on the other side of the hall. _This is a foolish way to face Nathan, I should go back, but I must know what he is doing here._

"Well hello, handsome," a voice sang. Suddenly, Saya appeared behind him, eyes glowing red.

"Saya!" Hagi gasped as he placed his chiropteran claws on her shoulders, she wore a purple dress and her raven hair was in a beautiful twist.

She smiled at him, "Hagi, kiss me."

He was overjoyed and began to lean in, his senses screaming against his movement, _this is not right- she never speaks to me like this! This is NOT Saya!_ A scent caught his attention, as if to confirm the thought- too feminine, too flowery to be Saya. He pushed the fake Saya down and growled, "Nathan!"

Suddenly, it was no longer Saya that was on the ground before him, but instead, Nathan. He rolled to his side and rose to his feet, "Now that wasn't very nice, Pretty Boy. Especially since I brought you a gift."

Hagi palmed a dagger in each claw and awaited the blonde chevalier's next move. Nathan reached into his back pocket and retrieved a wrinkled envelope with a broken seal. Hagi's eyes moved from the letter to Nathan and back, almost asking _what do you want?_

Nathan tossed the letter in the air and watched as Hagi caught it, dagger glittering in his palm. Nathan gave a knowing grin, "I went to a lot of trouble to get that letter to you, so did many others. The delicious little knight that wrote it was almost bled to death for writing it. You could at _least_ be grateful."

"Thank you," Hagi responded as his brows knitted together, considering the letter.

Nathan appeared before the stoic knight, leaning against him with his lips puckered, and suggested, "You could kiss me like you did more than 40 years ago."

Hagi growled his response as he moved away, "You tricked me that time, I thought you were Saya." He cooled the desire to palm all his daggers in his right hand, creating a 3-pronged, 8-inch spiked fist and give Nathan a punch that he'd never forget, but he opted to remain aloof. "The _only _thing you will get from me is 'thank you', if you are wanting for affection- look elsewhere."

Nathan gave a fake pout as he heard Hagi comment, "The seal is broken."

Nathan scratched his head and responded, "Ah, well, the young knight is still quite foolish. He tried to leave this near the tomb where Saya is sleeping and the other knights are keeping watch. He was hoping you'd find it before they did._ Of course_, it was intercepted and given to the First Knight of the Queen Aksaya- I prefer to call him 'Boot Licker' and the young knight was punished severely."

"Why?" Hagi asked.

"_He-llo-o," _Nathan sang, "That kind of act is considered treason. You really are slow." He leaned into Hagi again and teased, "But you are just so damn pretty." And then pinched his cheek.

Hagi placed the wrinkled letter in his left hand, trading it with his dagger and palmed the last one. He moved away, but still within arms reach and pulled his fist back.

**A/N Don't worry I'll let y'all find out how Hagi escaped from Diva and her chevaliers next chapter! By the way- I have been working more than usual lately Chapter 10 will be up soon, I hope! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey, BettyeK- here's a little more action for you, Chica! Enjoy! **

**I'd be lost without you, zealith**

**TykkiMikk- here's some more 'spikey fist thingy' for you! Lol**

**WARNING- This part gets pretty gritty and is almost a LEMON. All youngsters shouldn't be reading this anyways- it's rated M.**

The movement was fast- almost too fast. Nathan dodged but two of the daggers grazed his cheek. It was a warning shot, but it nearly gave Nathan one nasty injury. Nathan reached up and touched the warm liquid leaking from his gashes and brought it down to see blood on his fingers- his own blood! He couldn't contain his shocked expression as he regarded the stoic knight that had inflicted the injury. _He is indeed much faster than he's ever been, but he would have never pulled off that shot if I wasn't distracted by that damn music that follows him wherever he goes._

Hagi stood expressionless as he examined the damage he had done. He was never one to be smug about his abilities, but he was certainly surprised he had connected any point of the attack at all. He held his stoic expression amid the realization that he may actually be able to hold his own in a battle against Nathan now. He had only meant it as a warning shot.

Nathan's pride swelled within him. He growled, "How dare you think that you could pull off a shot like that against me!" A gust of wind blew Hagi's hair back as Nathan appeared in his face. Hagi's expression remained the same, but his eyes narrowed. Before Nathan could register the movement, Hagi's claw grasped his throat, nails nicking the skin as he squeezed slightly, lifting him off the ground. He stated flatly, "Check your emotions before a battle or you will lose."

Nathan had to admit Hagi was right, his emotions were getting in the way and clouding his judgment. It had been a very long time since he'd faced anyone that could pose a real challenge, aside from the First Knight himself. He wondered how Hagi would fare against the First Knight as he felt the scaled claw release him and let him fall to the ground. Nathan composed himself and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Well, aren't you going to read it?" Nathan asked as his wounds disappered.

Hagi placed the letter in his jacket pocket and began putting his gloves back on. He did not respond, having said all he needed to, he disappeared in a blue streak. This was Claudia's day and he was not going to upset her by leaving the wedding early. He remembered the day that Nathan was referring to over 40 years ago.

_It was just after Saya's rampage in Vietnam. Hagi had stumbled into the thick woods as his arm regenerated into a scaly red and black claw. Weak from loss of blood and the self loathing he was feeling, he dropped his cello case by a tree and thought, "How could I let the Red Shield wake her up? It was all my fault this happened." He leaned against another tree and let the blackness swallow his thoughts as he fell onto his knees and then forward into the ground._

_He awoke to a white ceiling and a low hanging light fixture. Pressure against his wrists and ankles revealed he was bound and an IV drip fed his human arm. The only clothing left on his body were his pants. He looked around the room for signs of where he was, but there was only a small nightstand near the door where his jacket, shirt, and shoes were. On the opposite side was a small window that was obstructed with bars- a prison cell. The clinking of metal on metal as he moved his arm told him he was bound by chains and shackles. A normal reaction would have been to scream out to his captors, but he wouldn't do that. He would bide his time and let his captors come to him. He could feel the effects of some drug wearing off, but he was still a bit groggy._

_The clicking of the tumblers on the lock of the door told him that someone was coming in. He closed his eyes and feigned sleep as his captor came to his bedside- no, two, three. There were definitely three. He smelled after shave and cologne, one very familiar. All men- one was Amshel._

"_Has he awakened?" the deep voice Hagi recognized as Amshel asked._

"_No," a softer voice answered. "He should have by now, though. The sedative has worn off. I certainly hope he will be able to perform."_

"_Let me entice him," clearly a male voice suggested this, but he spoke like a woman. "I know I'll get a reaction."_

"_Please control yourself, Nathan," Amshel commanded. "Awaken him, I will get Diva."_

_He felt a set of smooth hands pull him into a sitting position and remove the IV. He still felt a bit dizzy, but he refused to open his eyes. The shackles were unlocked, freeing him. He suddenly felt a hand slap his face harshly. _

_Hagi opened his eyes as he held down his anger at the rough treatment. He noticed the two blonde men that stood before him. One had a genuine smile and the other had a smile that made his skin crawl. The one with the genuine smile appeared almost bleached out in a white suit and pale skin, the other was flamboyantly dressed in a multitude of colors. _Nathan must be the one in colors,_ Hagi deduced._

_The pale one spoke, "Don't worry, we will release you shortly. All we ask is your cooperation."_

"_Who are you and what do you want?" Hagi asked._

"_I am Nathan," the colorful one said, referring to himself and then swept his arm gracefully toward the pale man in white, "and this is Solomon. And what _I _want…"_

"_Not now Nathan," Solomon scolded. "He is for Diva."_

_As if on cue, Diva entered the room. Hagi immediately came to his feet and found the opposite side of the room. The look on Nathan's face and the cryptic answers he had received so far told him what they wanted him to do. He tried to calculate a plan to get to his clothes and escape from this place, but he wasn't certain he could face off with 2 chevaliers and Diva at the same time. He'd have to outsmart them._

"_He's not very friendly," Diva pouted as she tried to get closer only to find him counter by finding the furthest point away from her. She giggled and then lunged in a blue streak right into Hagi's path. He almost fell as he scrambled to get away. "Oh, come on, Gorgeous, I just want to make you feel good," she purred seductively. "I know Sister Saya doesn't play with you the way you need her to."_

_He scrambled away again to find himself captured by Solomon and Nathan. They held him fast as he fought and thrashed against them. Diva placed her hands on his bare chest as her face came to his neck and he felt her heated breath against his skin where Saya would pierce his skin and drink from him. He couldn't let Diva touch him, he was Saya's! He suddenly pulled his head back and wriggled his arms free. He grabbed her face with his hands, snapped his head forward, and with a sickening crack, broke the bridge of Diva's nose._

_Diva squealed with rage as her hands clasped over her face, blood leaking through her fingers. He was immediately thrown into the bed by a pair of arms and the shackles replaced. A needle jabbed into his arm and released a cold liquid. He struggled for a few minutes before the room began to spin and then go dark._

_When he came to, he remained shackled, but his mind felt fuzzy and he couldn't seem to concentrate. He opened his eyes to the same light fixture as he pieced together some of what had just happened, but the drug they had injected was clouding his thoughts. He heard the door open and felt a presence near the bed. _

_It must be a dream, it had to be. There, next to the bed stood Saya. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a grunt. She leaned down over him and placed her face in the crook of his neck, running her tongue over the pulse point. The drug had him confused, had she ever done this to him before or not- he couldn't say for sure. Pleasure bubbled up as he felt her fangs graze his neck. He couldn't control his reaction as he moaned._

"_Oh, what have they given me?" was all he could think before he felt her warm lips sliding over his in a heated kiss. It was all a fantasy his frenzied mind had made up, right? He was helpless to how his body reacted as he felt her body climb onto the bed and her leg moving over him. She was now straddling him and grinding her hips over an area she had never touched before, as she began to ravage his mouth again. _

_Suddenly, it felt as if she had moved off of him, but when he opened his eyes, she was still there. His pants were undone and her hand was rubbing him in a way he'd never dreamed would happen. She rose up and began to guide herself over him as she purred, "Don't be scared, I'm gonna make you feel so good when you're inside me." Her blue eyes were filled with heat and lust. His mind registered- BLUE!_

_His mind seemed to suddenly snap back into reality. Whether the drugs had worn off or some fight or flight reaction was the cause, he did not know. He KNEW this was not Saya. Saya wouldn't say these things! Saya wouldn't do these things! With a burst of power, the shackles were snapped apart as his arms turned to claws and Diva was thrown against the wall. He tore the leg cuffs from the chains and before anyone could burst in, Hagi grabbed his clothes in his arms and tried the door. He almost grinned at her stupidity for leaving it unlocked. He was speeding through hallways and trying to imagine where the exit was when he felt a prickling on the back of his neck and a red haze temporarily covered his sight. 2 chevaliers- one was to the left around the wall, the other to the right. _

_Suddenly, he felt one directly behind him. He spun around, dagger in hand, to see Saya. She was smiling at him. "Saya?" he asked, but he knew this wasn't Saya. He had been tricked! He swung the dagger at her, but she dodged. He lunged forward and she disappeared only to reappear behind him and transform into the blonde man he now knew as Nathan. He teased, "Aw, come on, you didn't enjoy my kiss earlier. I thought it set the mood for Diva quite nicely." _

_Hagi knew he had to get away, the other 2 chevaliers were closing in fast. He only had one way out. He crouched down and then burst up like a spring, using his now permanent chiropteran appendage as a battering ram, plowing a hole through the ceiling. The blue haze that was left behind told the blonde chevalier, Hagi was gone._

When the night was finally over, Claudia and Gary went to their room. Hagi decided to take off to a quiet place he found in Central Park when he stayed here with Claudia. The bow tie was undone and the red ends hung loosely from his opened collar. His gloved fingers moved over the strings as his other hand guided the bow, coaxing the melancholy music from the beautiful cello. He felt the need to calm his thoughts before he read the letter Nathan had given him earlier.

After a long while, he put the cello aside and decided to read. He had glanced over the way his _title _was scrolled, it bothered him. Why did the knights give up their names and identity for a title? Wasn't it easier to just call them by a name? Hagi knew the answer, just as he knew that his queen's blood ran through his veins- it was another measure of control. It was a way to remove their previous identity and make them completely their own. He _knew _it was the queen's way of ensuring complete obedience. There was no real reason he could see to go to such lengths, he knew that it must be the same for all knights. When Saya gave a command, he could feel every bone, every sinew, every cell within him humming with an eagerness to obey. If he disobeyed, as he did once, it was like ice water being pumped through his entire body.

But the truth was obvious, there were knights that went against their queen and the one that came into Hagi's mind was Amshel. He knew that Amshel was behind all of the Delta67 projects, even if Solomon an Argiano were the front men. Amshel was in control of Diva. It made him wonder if there were indeed more knights that disobeyed. It served as a reminder to the knight, every time he was addressed, it would be with a title that only had one name in it- the name of his queen.

He pulled out the crumpled envelope and considered the scrolling title that was hand written: _The First Knight of the Warrior Queen, the Red Queen Saya._ He pulled out the refolded, but previously crumpled parchment and began to read:

_I will undoubtedly face severe punishment for my actions by writing this letter, as we have all been commanded not to contact you. Our knights have been observing you over the past century and have reported how you and your queen have faced impossible odds and claimed victory over them all. We know your queen is the Warrior Queen of legend. On the other hand, our community is fractured when the debate about you arises. _

_Before I come to our theories about you, Sir Knight, I must explain the seers. Seers are sister queens that, when they come of age, do not fight. Instead they have a gift that is shared by the two. They see what will be, and what has been and they turn those visions into songs and stories. The Red Queen Samantha and I are the only seers that are still alive. We have been singing the legends since we were very small girls. The young Azure Queen Hibiki has begun to sing the legend and the young Red Queen Kanade translates it. These stories and songs continue until they come to pass. All of the legends have come to pass, save one. It was created by the first seers, a very powerful generation. They wrote the legend called The Warrior Queen and the Black Knight. A portion of that prophecy has already come to pass, but the other portion has long been an enigma of our kind. I have translated it for you as I know that you are unfamiliar with the ancient language-_

_A Red Queen stood above the bodies of men and immortals, holding a sword covered in blood. Her clothing was torn and blood splattered her entire body. She turned her head upward to the top of a high pillar to see her Sister Queen, an Azure Queen that sang an enchanting and chilling song of death and blood. She had her hand upon the world and left chaos and destruction in her wake. The Red Warrior Queen defeated the Azure! There was peace for mankind at last, but soon, she was taken and held prisoner by the immortals. A Black Knight came to her rescue and defeated the immortals. He demanded peace among the immortals and mankind as well. A Black Knight riding on a horse of flame._

_A knight was assigned to follow you and report back to us. When he returned, he told us of you riding a horse as red as flame. No immortal can even come near an animal, but you have tamed a horse and ride him! There are only a few of us that believe you are the knight of legend. I have sensed from your presence that you are a very humble knight, but you must know that you are indeed stronger than you perceive to be. This is something you will need to know if the legend comes to pass- for you will be in the most difficult battle of your immortal life._

_I am sorry I am not able to speak to you in person on these things. I am sure there are a great many questions you must have, but Queen Aksaya has forbidden it. But, please, if you feel the need to ask any questions, seek out the Rogue Knight Nathan. He may seem odd, but he knows much more about the Azure Queen Saya than we do._

_I hope to meet you one day, when all of the turmoil is settled- you and the Warrior Queen Saya._

_Sincerely,_

_The Azure Queen Samiyah_

Hagi held the letter and read it over again. This gave him no real answers- only fairy tales and rubbish, he debated on what to do, but ultimately decided to save the letter and show it to Saya when she awakened. She would want to know they were not alone and may make an attempt to contact them. He folded the letter back up and tucked it into his pocket.

Kai was always surprised that Hagi helped support the twins and he was certainly grateful now that he and Kaori had a son. The new baby boy they had named George was sleeping in a bassinet by their bed.

He was going over the letter Hagi had left at the tomb in response to the one Kai kad written to him. Kai remembered when he hung up the bulletin board in the tomb. It held numerous photos of all those people that Saya fought for and loved. It was a painstaking task, writing all those descriptions, names, and dates on the back of them. When Saya fell asleep, she had a picture of her, Riku, and himself and it gave him the idea to put up a board like the one in Omoro. It was the hope of everyone in the Red Shield that it would help her to remember faster.

One of the photos that was not on the board was a full head to toe shot of Saya standing in front of Omoro with a sweet, broad smile. That one was specifically chosen to give to Hagi. Kai had left it under the wilting rose as he knew Hagi would soon come to replace. Kai had written on the back:

_Saya in front of Omoro- 2007- just before her long sleep began. __You know you'll always have a place here with us, but I won't force you to stay if you don't want to._

_-Kai Myagusku_

It was a few weeks later that Hagi had came and went, leaving behind a hand written letter under a fresh, pink rose, tied with the same ribbon. Kai held back a chuckle as he picked up the note with the neatly scrolling words that filled the page.

_Kai,_

_I thank you for all that you are doing for Saya. You have been a wonderful father to Diva's daughters. I am sorry I have not told you and Kaori congratulations on your wedding and also on the birth of your son. _

_It is my sincere hope that your plan of using the photographs to coax Saya's memories back does indeed work. I am fine just watching over Saya, welcoming me into your home is not necessary. I appreciate your kindness._

_Hagi_

"Typical, Hagi," Kai commented at the note. "When are you gonna soften up and learn to settle down in one spot?" He watched Hibiki and Kanade practicing in the backyard with a fencing instructor. Hagi had sent money to Kai, by mail, with instructions that the money be used to teach the girls how to use a sword- his birthday gift to them. Kai was nervous at first, but Joel reassured him that the girls were only doing what was natural to them.

He smiled as Kanade's practice sword sliced through the air and came down against Hibiki's, knocking it from her hand. Hibiki huffed as she retrieved her practice sword and they tried again. Hibiki was not as athletic as her sister, she loved to read and play chess.

Both girls shared an interest in music. Kai figured it must be a chiropteran thing. Kanade loved any instrument with strings, her newest interest was the violin. Hibiki was her mother's daughter, she sang like an angel. But instead of singing songs of blood and death like her mother, she sang songs of love and happiness. One song had Kai scratching his head most of the time, though. It was a song she had been singing since she was 2. Kanade told Kai that it was a song about a bunch of queens and a black knight on a red horse, or at least that's what he thought she'd said. It sounded like a weird game of chess to him.

The clock on the wall told him it was time to get Omoro ready for the dinner crowd. He kissed Kaori's cheek as she rested and whispered, "I have to get dinner started for the customers, George is still sleeping, and the twins'll be done with their sword fighting soon."

"Mmm," she groaned as she stretched. "Okay, I'm up," she reassured as she rubbed her eyes.

Julia was in her lab, getting ready to shut down and head home for the evening. She called Joel and excitedly relayed, "Joel, I have discovered what causes Saya's long sleep. It's a chemical imbalance that can be reversed by a few injections of a serum I created in the lab."

"Have you been able to test it?" Joel asked.

"There's no need. There is no blood in the serum."

"We must be careful, we don't want a repeat of Vietnam."

"There's no chance of that. The Vietnam incident was brought about by a direct injection of Hagi's blood in it's natural form. This injection does not contain any blood."

Joel took a deep breath before he continued, "I know how exciting this is for you Julia, but you know you must have her chevalier's permission before you try it."

"What about Lulu, she's acting in Hagi's place?"

"You could ask her, but I am certain she will not agree to it. We all know how Hagi felt about the events in Vietnam, Lulu is no exception."

"I would like to try."

"Wait, Julia. We do not need to get ahead of ourselves. There is no need to awaken Saya early, even if it's in the name of science."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- **Just wanted to thank everyone out there for your continued support and love, I'm truly overwhelmed. I hope to be back online soon, my laptop crashed last night and I am currently using a friend's iPad to put the bad news out there. You guys may have to be even more patient with me than usual, at least until I can get online again. Much, much love to you all!**

The year was coming to an end. The vibrant colors of Autumn were fading into the dull shades brown and black on white blankets of snow. Hagi had decided to travel to Boulder, Colorado to see the mountains in the winter. Marva was right, it was breathtaking. He parked his car at a small diner that overlooked one of those amazing landscapes. He found a window seat and removed his black hat and overcoat, laying them neatly beside himself. Marva _insisted _he wear coat, scarf, and hat in the cold weather. It was always a dramatic issue when he tried to explain all the extra clothing was unnecessary so he decided to just humor her mothering nature. He had made plans to drive to Denver and catch an early flight to Okinawa.

The girls were growing so fast and he enjoyed sparring and playing chess with them. He held his emotionless expression as he inwardly smiled at the thought of seeing Saya again. This hibernation was becoming the most painful to endure. He had felt that emptiness before, every time she hibernates, but it was much more overwhelming now. He knew it was because he had finally admitted he was in love with her. His hope was that she would wake up and at least remember who he was this time. He sipped his tea and looked at the picturesque view, thinking how Saya's eyes burgundy eyes would dance if she was looking at these snow covered mountains. They reflected the early morning sunrise, causing them to appear lavender, pink, and glacial blue.

He placed a crisp bill under the napkin holder, enough for the tea and the tip, and he pulled on his heavy black overcoat, and hat. He slipped his hands in his pockets, fingering the keys to his car as he exited the quaint little diner with a quick polite nod to the waitress. The air was crisp and biting as he made the short walk to his car. He breathed in the cleanness of the mountain air, it was definitely a place he would want to visit again.

Claudia was enraged at what she had seen- in the society columns no less! It was over a year ago that she called her brother, profusely apologizing and asking him to look at the email she sent. She had then called the publisher and the site where the blog originated and demanded a retraction. The write up on her wedding included a few photographs of the wedding, her reception, and some of the famous guests. What had the family in an uproar was a small photograph at the bottom of page 2, a photograph of Hagi and Dan, talking as they held flutes of champagne. It was obvious that neither of them was aware of the camera. The caption underneath the photo read, co-owners of Burrows Ranch Winery Dan Valdorn and the brother of Claudia Trudeaux- Hagi Trudeaux. Claudia was seething with anger as she demanded the idiot photographer that published the image be fired. But the publisher explained that it was too late to retract the photo as the finished product was already distributed and he couldn't fire a freelance photographer, he could only refuse to use his services.

The blog was taken down, but had already begun to spread all over the internet. Someone had put the photo on the internet and the label for the winery. Amid all the turmoil, they neglected to notice the name of the freelance photographer.

Mao and Okamura were on the move again, now that she was feeling better. She had a bit of trouble with an infection she had contracted, but was ready to be on the go again. They were heading back to Okinawa for the latest meeting of the Red Shield. The miscarriage had been difficult for both of them to get over. They married the next year, while they were traveling through Kenya. Mao was packing as Okamura read through an email of a blog that was sent by a friend over a year ago. Mao had nagged him to check his emails more often. He was reopening the file again and again, but the damn picture wouldn't load. The article came up fine. He tried to pull Mao away from her organizing, "Hey, Mao, check it out- the owner of this winery has the same first name as…"

"Who cares about that right now?" she snapped as she tried to close the overstuffed suitcase. He came over and plopped himself on top of the suitcase, reached down and snapped the clasps shut. She huffed as she put her hands on her hips, "Well!"

He gave her a sly smile and pulled her to the screen with a command, "Read."

She gave him an exasperated look and then obeyed. Her eyes scanned over the words on the screen as Okamura held on to a cheesy grin that said, "I found something fascinating!" She finished reading and gave him a look that wiped the smile right off his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" Mao asked. "There's billions of people all over the world, just because some guy has the same name as Hagi doesn't mean it is _Hagi. _It's probably just some old fat guy."

"Damn picture won't load!" Okamura cursed as he slammed the keyboard.

Mao put her arm between the computer and her husband and simply told him, "Chill. I bet you the guy doesn't look a thing like him."

Okamura's eyes opened wide. "Oh really? What if I'm right and it _is_ Hagi? Will you-" he began and then whispered in her ear.

Her eyes shot open wide now and she looked at him as if she'd never met him before in her life. She added, "You're sick in the head, you know that?" She turned her gaze to the screen again and then stated, "Okay! But if _I'm_ right, you have start shaving everyday. I mean, seriously, you look like a bum with all that stubble."

His expression fell, but he was certain he was going to get what he wanted. He agreed to the bet with a hand shake and finished packing together.

Joel was going through some older business pages from New York and ran across an apology notice from the society pages for an error in the publishing of a picture for Claudia Trudeaux's wedding. He wondered if Mao had seen the 4 page article that was published last year as he didn't follow those things, but he knew she did. She was the only one he knew that did. He prepared to leave for Okinawa for the meeting Julia had called. She seemed to be a bit nervous, causing him to wonder what she had gotten into and hoping she had not tried her serum on Saya.

He recalled that an operative had seen someone leaving Saya's tomb a few weeks ago that was originally thought to be Hagi, but the man was shorter and had short brown hair and eyes. He wore a navy blue suit with a light blue t-shirt. Could that be what the meeting was about? Was someone sneaking into the tomb where Saya slept?

Kai was talking on the phone with a vendor as he wiped down the bar. "Yeah, we're hosting a meeting tomorrow so I need that delivery in the morning… no that's fine." Kaori came in with little George squirming in her arms. She placed the boy on the floor and watched him pull himself up and take a few shaky steps before he plopped down on his diapered bottom in a cloud of powder. Kai smiled as he listened to the vendor. He then scowled and commented, "Wine? This is a pub in Okinawa, what would I do with wine? We sell beer here."

He listened again as Kaori stifled a laugh. The beer vendor was a fan of wines from France and was constantly trying to talk Kai into stocking a few wines for his customers to try out. She wondered what the vendor was trying to convince him to try today. "Oh, yeah? Well, I'll look into it. Okay- okay." Kai groaned as he scribbled an email address on a pad one of the waitresses had left. "Yeah, sure… okay, see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and rolled his eyes. "Unbelievable," he mumbled.

"What's he trying to sell you now?" Kaori asked as George let out a squeal as he picked up a ball one of the twins had been playing with before they left with Lulu to the park.

Kai ran his rag over the counter to clean up a few more bits of food and drops of liquid left from the lunch crowd. "Oh, you know how he is. He wanted me to check out some website for an American made wine. It's supposed to have won some awards or something."

Kaori laughed and then asked, "Are you gonna check it out?" She lightly pushed the ball George had rolled to her.

Kai stopped wiping the counter and gave it a thought. He finally responded, "Nah, I'll just tell him I did and trail off with some excuse- the usual."

Lulu and the twins left the park for a secluded area in the nearby woods where curious eyes couldn't see. She wielded her giant axe and moved into a defensive posture, sharp blade in front of her and a large tree to her back, awaiting the swift movement she knew would soon come.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared in front of her, bringing down the long blade of his katana which she blocked with the handle of her axe, the clang of metal against metal rang through the woods. She pushed him away and reappeared in front of another tree about 20 paces to his left. She deftly dodged the barrage of razor sharp daggers that embedded themselves in the tree behind her. She appeared behind him and swung her axe only to find he had already turned and blocked her attack with one of his many daggers. He used his booted foot to kick her off and then lunged forward with his katana in front of him, but she jumped over him into the air. She landed and gave him a backward kick, knocking his legs from under him. A dagger pinned her cloak to the ground as he jumped to his feet. She freed herself and jumped back to another tree. He charged her and swung the large katana back and arched it upward in the place where she had stood. She was in the tree above him, but she hadn't anticipated his speed. He had seen her movement and another two daggers had her pinned by the arms of her cloak to the limb above her.

She watched as he appeared in front of her, perched on the thick limb. He carefully reached up, pulled the daggers out and allowing her to jump to the ground below.

"Gee, Hagi, you have sure gotten faster," Lulu commented as she made it to the ground.

"You have, too, Lulu. How are you feeling these days?" the tall man dressed in all black asked.

"Great! The medicine Julia gives keeps me from getting the thorn and now I can go out in the daylight- obviously, but I need to stay in the shade. The sun hurts my eyes and I get sunburns easily."

"That was amazing!" the twins exclaimed. "Thanks for showing us!" Kanade grinned with excitement. They continued to talk excitedly about the amazing sparring session between Hagi and Lulu as they retrieved all the daggers. They all walked together to the park as the twins returned Hagi's daggers.

Hibiki came up to Hagi later and commented, "You were holding back a lot with Lulu. I wonder how strong you really are, Uncle Hagi."

He looked at her down and responded, "It is my hope that I will never have to find out."

"Uncle Hagi," she asked shyly, "will you play chess with me? I'm not as good with swords and fighting as Kanade, but she's no good at chess."

He followed her to a table where the board had already been set up. Lulu came to his side as Kanade went off with a friend to play a game of tag.

"Hagi," Lulu began as Hibiki moved a white pawn forward, "I'm kinda worried about something." She was obviously nervous. She watched the chevalier's black gloved hand move a black pawn forward two spaces. He kept his eyes on the board as Hibiki made her second move and nodded at Lulu to continue. "Um, well, Julia had an idea she ran by me," she mumbled and then added, "b-but I told her no."

Hagi suddenly understood where the young Shiff was going with this and assured her as he continued to concentrate on the board, "She has found a way to awaken Saya without my blood. You were correct to tell her no."

Her cloaked face seemed relieved for a moment, but then her brows knitted together and she chewed he lip. She persisted, "Julia said it wouldn't…"

"What she _says_ will happen is different than what will happen," Hagi interrupted. "I would not want to repeat the events that happened in Vietnam."

Lulu nodded and added, "I'm sorry I tried to talk you into it. I didn't think about that."

"There is no need for apologies Lulu," he responded. "No harm was done." His steel blue eyes met her vibrant green ones and he added, "Under no circumstance is Saya to be awakened. I have regained my strength and will resume my duty of guarding Saya's sleep when I return again." His gaze softened as he spoke again, "Thank you, Lulu, for watching over her and keeping her safe for me."

"You're welcome, Hagi," she responded. "I hope I didn't mess up too much."

"You did well. It is difficult to guard Saya and now you know why," he explained as he moved a black knight from behind the line of pawns.

Julia stood before the table surrounded by the members of the Red Shield. Kaori and Lewis' girlfriend, Layla were upstairs watching Michael, the twins, and George. The projector cast a blank screen onto the wall behind Julia and reflecting off her glasses. She began the meeting and started right into the discovery she made.

"I have discovered a way to awaken Saya and end her hibernation periods for good," she announced. She watched the faces around the room that urged her to go on. "The active times she experiences are a result of her breeding cycle. Amshel discovered this during Diva and Saya's second long sleep. The chiropteran queens do not mature sexually until they reach 50 years of age. They have a time when they are able to be impregnated that lasts two and a half to three years, when that cycle ends, their brain releases a chemical that triggers their long sleep. I have developed a serum that counteracts this chemical."

"How do you know that there will be no side effects, Julia?" Joel asked as he folded his hands on the table in front of him.

Julia answered, "We know that a chiropteran queen's memories come back in pieces when given the blood of awakening from her chevalier. It seems that the piece that came back at that moment was her fighting ability, but of nothing else. I can only go on the fact that Saya's reaction in Vietnam was to Hagi's blood being injected into her. All she could do was fight. From the accounts of survivors, the former David, and the more recent account from Hagi, we know that her language skills were gone and she seemed as if she only knew to fight. ."

"It all seems like a great idea," Kia interrupted, "but how do you know that's not gonna happen again, Julia? I don't want to be the one that get's in her way if she goes nuts like that again- you know what happened to Hagi's arm."

"Kai is right, Julia," Lewis added. "Waking Saya could be a very bad idea. If Hagi could not control her in Vietnam, what makes you think any of us could?"

"I know for certain that it will not happen this time," Julia reassured. "The serum does not contain any blood. She would slowly regain any memory she has lost in one steady pace, but it should only take a few days or a week for her to fully awaken. During that time, she will be very weak and need constant care."

"That would be the job of her chevalier," Okamura commented.

"Yeah, that reminds me," Kai noted, "wouldn't you need Hagi's permission to do this? You know that there's no way in hell that he'd let you do this, Julia."

"But Lulu is acting as her chevalier in his absence," Julia responded.

All eyes moved to Lulu and Kai stood and shook his head, "Oh no. No way you guys are gonna try to talk Lulu into this! There's no way."

Lulu stood up and looked at Kai. "It's okay, Kai," she reassured and then addressed the people gathered, "I know there's no way that Hagi would want to do this. It doesn't matter what you say or do, I will not agree to it. Saya is in her long sleep and I know Hagi would never force her to wake up. I'm sorry, Julia."

Julia sighed and then responded, "I am not upset. I just wanted to run the idea by everyone, in case it became necessary to awaken her."

Joel's look became serious as he spoke, "You have information that someone has been around the tomb."

The faces around the table held a look of surprise as Julia responded, "Yes." The projector flashed an image on the wall. A tall man with short brown, straight hair and brown eyes, wearing a navy blue suit with a light blue t-shirt was in front of the entrance to the tomb. She explained, "We had security cameras installed on the top of a nearby building. These are the images that were captured." The next was a shorter man with dark curly hair and olive color skin wearing a red 17th century coat and pants. He had a scar that ran along his temple. Then a man with almost silver- white, waist length straight hair that wore a grey colored outfit that was trimmed in blue.

The next image was taken at night, but the moon was full, outlining the man in all black with a bluish glow. Huge black bat wings extended as he landed at the entrance to the tomb. Everyone recognized the man and gave a collective gasp.

"I knew he was alive!" Kai shouted as the group shushed him.

There were a few others that came up and it made everyone a bit nervous. Who were these men that were coming to the tomb?

"Lulu," David asked, "have you never felt any presence at the tomb?"

"Only once, but I never caught him. He was too fast."

"Who are they?" Okamura asked.

Kai responded, "Well, it's obvious by the way they dress that they're either actors in some Shakespeare play or they're chevaliers, like Hagi. Why can't you sense them, Lulu?"

"I don't know," Lulu said. "I can sense one, but not the others. This is the first time I've even seen them."

"Does anyone know who they are or what they want?" David questioned.

"No," Joel answered. "When we first found out, we tried to contact them, but they vanished in an instant. All that we know is they are obviously chevaliers we did not know about. I do not think they belong to Diva or they would have killed Saya by now."

The image of Hagi came up on the screen as he finished the statement, "But it is obvious that Hagi is indeed still alive and he must know about these other chevaliers. The burning question is what do they want or more accurately, what does their queen want? He turned to Lulu and asked, "Are you still able to contact Hagi?"

She squirmed and responded, "Uh, yeah."

"Could you ask him to come speak with us," Joel requested.

"I can try."

"Is he very far away?"

She looked down as she heard the music of the cello ringing in her mind the way Diva's song used to, reminding her that the stoic chevalier was near. She lied, "Yeah, he's really far away."

Hagi said goodbye to Saya and to Lulu and the twins telling them he'd return soon. He reassured Lulu that the chevaliers were no threat and he would try to get them to speak with her soon, but he would not be speaking with the Red Shield.

Claudia had called him to let him know she had some exciting news. "I'm pregnant," she informed him and he offered a polite, "Congratulations." She wanted him to be at the ranch when she announced it to everyone, so he planned to take the first flight he could back to Denver to get his car and drive back to the ranch.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Well, my lovelies, the crisis has been averted and my laptop has been repaired. Yay! This new program is taking me a while to get used to, so please bear with me! Here is the latest exciting chapter that you have patiently waited for. Please enjoy and remember that I'm always around if you have any questions or comments. Love you guys for all you do! I don't want to waste too much time with notes as this chapter is long enough. Like it, hate it, tell me about it! Aaaand I do not own the song that is mentioned- "Fly" by Celine Dion and I do not own Blood+ or any of the characters.  
**

It had taken nearly 8 months for Hagi to find the First Knight and convince him to visit Lulu and to explain things to her. The young Shiff had many questions and since she was the one in contact with the Red Shield and he let her decide what she would or would not explain. He was amazed at how much the lavender haired girl had matured, she was able to argue with the Red Shield to keep Julia from trying her serum on Saya.

Hagi felt his cell phone buzzing in his pocket and moved away before he answered it. He listened to the voice on the other end as it excitedly, yet nervously relayed a message. Hagi simply answered, "Yes, tomorrow morning." He hung up the phone as Lulu took in a side-long glance of the stoic chevalier. She could tell something wasn't right. She had come to know and greatly respect the man she saw as her mentor and she knew that something was quite wrong with him. She turned her gaze back to the olive skinned chevalier with black curly hair that stood in front of her. The scar on the left side of his face made her wonder for a moment. He placed a gloved hand over his chest as Lulu stood in front of the First Knight of Queen Aksaya. She held a fascinated gaze even though Hagi could sense her nervousness. He could almost hear her thought, _This is the oldest chiropteran I've ever met!_ She smiled and tilted her head, then asked, "What does Queen Aksaya look like?"

The First Knight answered simply, "She resembles the Warrior Queen Saya."

She nodded and then bit her lip. It took her a minute before she asked, "How come I can't sense you like I can sense all the other chiropterans?"

He caught Hagi's eyes and smiled thinking, _This small one wastes no time. _"It is an ability that takes much practice to master. You must concentrate on becoming one with the world around you."

Hagi listened absently as he felt a slight pain in his chest. He had known something was wrong when Claudia and Gary's baby from the time the baby began to move. She had grabbed Hagi's hand and placed it over her bulging belly. He wanted to pull his hand back, at first, he had never felt an infant in the womb and it made him feel a bit uneasy. The movements were slight, but his abilities as a chiropteran allowed him to feel the heartbeat. It was not steady. Hagi looked at Claudia at that time and saw her excitement and nervousness and thought better than to mention it. Now the baby, a girl, was being born early in order to perform emergency surgery on her. Hagi felt his heart breaking for his sister and Gary.

On the flight back, he remembered the excitement everyone felt at the anticipation of the new baby, Marva's first grandchild. She would dig through Claudia's old baby things and box things up for the new baby, Serenity, with a joyous expression. He hoped that joy would not be short lived. He felt that aching in his chest once more.

Lulu continued to question the First Knight about what it was like for the immortals, "Where do you live?"

"That changes quite a bit. We move around from place to place to keep hidden from the mortal world," he answered and then grinned. "Currently, we are living underground in a town in China, but we will soon be hiding in the United States."

"Why do you always live underground?" she continued to ask.

"It is for our own protection," the First Knight explained. "Mankind once revered our kind as gods and worshipped the Seer Queens as Oracles. That was not to last. War came to our kind and mankind as well. The enemy that took our land cast us out, calling us sorcerers and demons." The First Knight looked away sadly, "Many immortals were beheaded or burned alive, the ones that escaped continued to survive and created the underground palaces in which we live. Over the centuries, our kind have been hunted and killed while being called various things. In the dark ages, we were dragons to be hunted for our hides, in the 16th, 17th, and 18th century, we were witches and demons to be burned at the stake. Now, we are nothing more than a scientific experiment for them to take apart and study, like Amshel did to the Azure Queen Diva."

The purple haired girl put a hand on the First Knight's arm and reassured, "They are not all like that. Miss Julia can be a little pushy sometimes, but she would never do anything to hurt Saya. Saya even has a family that loves her- even if she's not like them."

The dark haired man looked down at the small elfin hand of the girl and wondered about her words. He had seen for himself that the mortals had taken in the Warrior Queen and cared for her as if she was human. He held back a chuckle as he thought of her stoic first knight having that same attentive care back in the United States. It seemed strange to think of such a powerful knight living a domestic life with humans.

The questions and answers continued well into the evening when the First Knight was called back. He had enjoyed talking to the young Shiff girl.

Lulu watched as the First Knight transformed into his true form- it resembled a red and black scaled dragon. He flew off to the northwest in a blue streak. Lulu wondered what other questions she could have asked, but the she remembered Hagi had left in a hurry when he had gotten a call on his cell phone. "Cell phone?" she asked herself and wondered, _Who would be calling him? Why did he leave in such a rush?_

Hagi arrived at the hospital just as they began to do open heart surgery on his new born niece. He met an anxious Marva in the waiting room and took her hand as she explained what was happening, "The doctors found that Serenity has a hole in her heart. They are attempting to repair the hole in hopes that it will save her life."

He listened as Marva let tears fall. Marva was exhausted from the emotions and after an hour of talking, Marva had leaned against his shoulder and fell asleep. The television mounted in the corner of the room was playing a daytime soap opera that Hagi vaguely listened to. He let his thoughts tumble over the day's events and waited for the doctor's to allow him to see his sister or his niece.

A nurse came and ushered them to Claudia's room. Marva entered first and embraced her tearful daughter. Gary was in a chair in the corner of the room. Hagi sensed a negative emotion that seemed to fill the room. He moved to Gary as the two women sobbed. Without speaking, he placed a hand on Gary's shoulder and waited as a tear fell from the brown haired man's eye.

His voice was low when he finally spoke, "If she wouldn't have been traveling so much… If she would've never pushed herself so hard." Hagi remained silent, unsure of what to say.

A short man with rimmed glasses came into the room in a pristine white lab coat and waited until all the eyes in the room were on him. He shook his head and spoke, "We are sorry, Serenity survived the operation, but she will only survive another hour. The repair was unsuccessful."

Claudia let out a keen wail as Marva held her tight and sobbed into her hair. Gary hunched over and let out a painful groan and began to cry. Hagi placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder as tears filled his eyes. The room finally calmed enough for the small infant to be brought in and held one last time. Claudia was given her daughter by a heavy brunette nurse. Tears spilled as she sobbed her goodbyes to the beautiful little girl.

Marva touched a finger to her little nose and told her that she will always be loved and greatly missed. She waved the two men over and picked up the infant to hand her to her father. He cried as he took his little girl in his arms for the last time. He kissed her forehead as Hagi looked upon the tiny face of the dying newborn, he could hear the faint heartbeat becoming irregular and then stop completely.

Gary sensed the child was gone and heaved a huge sob, placing her on his shoulder as he had longed to do since he'd found out he was going to be a father. Claudia and Marva clung to each other in tears.

Hagi walked with Marva to the small cafeteria to get a cup of coffee for her and tea for him. The world around them seemed to exist in lively colors and smiles, while theirs was a bleak black and white, smileless existence. Happiness, it seems, no longer existed for them. They didn't speak as they sat at one of the tables. Hagi was uneasy about leaving Claudia and Gary alone, they weren't acting right toward each other. They should be clinging to each other right now, but instead, they are on opposite sides of the room.

When Hagi and Marva arrived back at the somber room, Hagi sensed something had gone very wrong, he placed an arm in front of Marva. He felt the icy emotions coming from the other side of the door.

Gary pointed a finger at Claudia and, with brows furrowed, accused, "It's your own damn fault! I told you to slow down and take it easy, but _no-_ you are the Great Claudia Trudeaux and you never slow down_."_

"How can you say that?" she retorted and then added with venom, "_You_ were the one that couldn't stand New York and came back to Texas. I had to travel _1500 miles_ just to see _my own_ husband!"

"No one told you to stay in New York!"

"No one told you to go back to Texas!"

Hagi gave Marva a confused look, "Why?"

Marva placed a hand on the door and cried. Hagi pulled her into his arms as he tried to reason through his confusion. _They should be coming together- not ripping each other apart. Why? Why is this happening?_

The ranch spent the next week grieving and preparing for the funeral. Claudia and Gary actually agreed that their daughter should be buried in Texas, where they both grew up and where their families lived. Everything continued the same at the ranch, but everything was done in sadness and silence.

Claudia was staying in her old room, where she spent a lot of her time crying. Hagi would go to her, letting her cry into his shoulder. She never spoke about the situation, but everyone knew Gary was filing for divorce, leaving Claudia to deal with her emotions all alone. It confused and angered Hagi greatly, he just couldn't understand why a man would love a woman enough to marry her and then, when things were at their worst, abandon her. Marva had explained that he was raised in a different time, but that didn't help. It was true, his parents were not the perfect example of love- in fact they were more an example of what not to do. They never loved each other, at least he didn't think so, but he really thought that Claudia and Gary were in love for certain. Maybe he was wrong. He knew one thing for certain, he didn't understand.

The church was filled with white flowers, black ribbons, darkly clad family members and friends. The tiny coffin at the front of the church held the sweetest little girl that never got a chance at life. Hagi led his weeping sister to her place at the front of the church, followed by his mother, Gary, and his parents. Hagi couldn't understand this- just couldn't wrap his mind around Gary blaming Claudia or Claudia blaming Gary. Why couldn't they just come together in their grief? Why were they tearing each other apart? He had watched Marva and Jeff face their obstacles in life and come together ever the more.

Why was this happening? He noticed, while holding his somber expression, that Claudia had placed herself to the farthest end of the pew, and Gary had done exactly the same on the opposite side. But Claudia clung to his arm as she sobbed. He squeezed her hand and asked, "Claudia, are you sure you will be alright?"

She looked at him with her swollen red eyes and nodded as she mouthed the words, "Thank you."

The minister gave some scriptures on the loss of loved ones and grieving. Hagi listened as his jaw tightened, Marva noticed everything around her as she dabbed her eyes. She knew from his tightened posture and the way his eyes shimmered that her son was holding back tears and hiding his true self from the throng of mourners that sat behind them. She squeezed his other gloved hand to let him know she knew what he was going through, understanding his confusion on the situation between Claudia and Gary, as well as his fears for Claudia. She wasn't handling this well.

She noticed how Gary's eyes occasionally shifted across the pew to Claudia. He wanted to beg forgiveness, but just didn't know how.

His parents were grieving for the loss of their grandchild, like her, but they were just as confused as Hagi. They had spoken with Marva at length, but were no further than where they'd started. It was difficult for them to grasp the concept that their son and daughter-in-law, may have to work this out on their own, even if they worked it out separately.

The church organ began to play a melody and a young woman, Gary's sister came and read Psalms 23 aloud as tears fell from her face. Claudia had asked if Hagi could play something as well, but Marva insisted that she would need him to be with her throughout the service. She was right, Claudia had not let Hagi's gloved hand go the entire service as she cried. Her grip tightened each time Serenity's name was mentioned.

As Angie came up to sing Amazing Grace, Hagi recalled the time when he had attended the funeral service for Jeff. He held Claudia and Marva's hands and felt a similar feeling of sorrow and loss. Only this time, the feeling was much stronger and harder to control. His sweet little sister had lost the one thing that she had always wanted, even more than fashion design- a little baby angel of her own. He nodded his thanks to Angie as she finished singing- his gift to his sister and to his niece.

Clay, Dan, Ray, and Bubba took their places by the small casket and began to move it to the waiting hearse parked outside. Tears fell as the casket moved and the last song played- "Fly" by Celine Dion

_Fly, fly, little wing_

_ Fly beyond imagining, _

_The softest cloud, the whitest dove _

_Upon the wind of heaven's love_

_ Past the planets and the stars_

_ Leave this lonely world of hours_

_ Escape the sorrow and the pain_

_ And fly again_

The family stood and followed the casket out, followed by the mourners in the church. Claudia pressed herself into her brother's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close as they made their way out.

_Fly, fly, precious one _

_Your endless journey has begun _

_Take your gentle happiness _

_Far too beautiful for this _

_Cross over to the other shore _

_There's peace forevermore _

_But hold this memory, bittersweet Until we meet _

Hagi watched as Gary began to cry, his mother and father comforting him as tears fell from their eyes.

_Fly, fly, do not fear_

_ Don't waste a breath and don't shed a tear_

_ Your heart is beyond your soul is free_

_ Be on your way, don't wait for me_

_ Above the universe you'll fly _

_On, beyond the hands of time _

_The moon will rise, the sun will set, but I won't forget_

Just outside the church, Marva was joined by Jim who gave her a reassuring hug. Claudia sobbed bitterly as Hagi pulled her into his embrace with one cheek resting on top of her head. His eyes closed as a tear ran down his cheek, his stoic expression slipping into a small sob and then regained control.

Jim commented as a tear left his eye, "Now I'm worried. I've never seen Pretty Boy cry before..."

Marva dabbed the tears and looked at her son and daughter. Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as she responded, voice cracking, "I am, too. For all Hagi's strength, it has been Claudia that was his rock. Now he has to be there for her." She looked at Jim and gave an ominous shiver, "I don't know if we are going to be able to pull her through this."

_Fly, fly in a wink _

_Fly where only angels sing _

_Fly away the time is right. _

_Go now, find the light_

Julia's face was illuminated by the computer screen as her jaw dropped open in shock. She was reading through the notes of one of Amshel's experiments on Karl- the phantom- and then she paralleled it with the notes in his private journal. It noted exactly where the damage would be most effective. "Oh," she gasped.

David came into the dining room and filled a glass with juice. He took a glance at his wife and absently noted her expression and turned to leave. It took him a second to realize something had her attention. He came to her side to read the two windows that were opened over her shoulder and he nearly dropped the glass. "I'll call Kai."

It took a week to gather all the Red Shield together for an emergency meeting. They listened as Julia explained one of Amshel's longest and cruelest experiments. He had noticed during the early 1900s that the chevalier known as Sonya had been crystalized by Saya's blood. When he and Nathan were moving the body, one of the crystals splintered off into his hand. He removed it, but small pieces still remained under the skin. At first, he wasn't affected, but after 10 years, he began to see red crystalline cracks appear on his hand stretching up his wrist toward his arm. Nothing he came up with cured it and it was spreading up his arm. He finally went to Diva and took some of her blood. It took a moment, but the cracks vanished and did not return.

In 1960, when Karl became a chevalier, he decided to embed one of the crystals in Karl's back, by 1965, what Amshel had named the thorn, was taking over his body. The crystal would break down into fine particles and infected the blood and veins as they slowly moved throught he bloodstream to the heart. All his bodily functions shut down one by one until his lungs stopped working. Just before his heart stopped, he was given Diva's blood and made a slow recovery.

Amshel decided to continue experimenting on him to find the most effective way to slowly kill a chevalier. The end results take about 10 years.

"So what does that all mean?" Okamura asked.

Kai sat, dumbfounded. He understood exactly what it meant.

David explained it simply, "Amshel told Hagi he would pay for that- and that is exactly what will happen."

"So you mean that even though Hagi some how managed to survive that crystallized claw and being blown up, he's still going to die?" Lewis asked.

"Not if we can find him and wake Saya," Julia answered. She turned to Lulu as did everyone else.

The small girl shifted nervously at the eyes on her. She looked at Julia and said, "No."

"You must understand, if we don't do this, Hagi will die," Julia explained.

"But _you_ don't understand, Hagi wouldn't want this- even if it meant his life," Lulu shot back.

Kai was in front of her, leaning over her with an arm on either side of her. He stated, "Lulu, you were right there when Saya was crying her eyes out because she thought he was dead. You know she won't want to live without him. You have to let us do this to save him."

Tears spilled down her face and she answered, "I can't- he'll never forgive me."

"If you don't, he won't be alive to thank you or forgive you," Kai answered as he held back his anger for her stubbornness.

"But the knights will never let you," she commented and then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"The what?" David asked.

"You mean the chevaliers that have been snooping around Saya's tomb?" Kai asked.

She sighed and answered tearfully, "Yeah. Hagi introduced me to their leader. He calls himself the First Knight. They are watching Saya while Hagi is away. They don't want to hurt her, they call her the Warrior Queen and they say she is special and so is Hagi."

"Maybe you can explain the situation to them," Julia suggested.

"Hagi is the only one that can contact them," Lulu informed.

"Lulu," Kai drew her attention to him as he explained, "we will find a way to get the serum to her, we _will_ find that darn cat, Hagi, and we will answer for all the other stuff, too, but you need to say yes."

She looked away.

David came to her this time and informed, "We have very little time, Lulu. In less than one year, Hagi will be dead. You need to say yes."

Kai looked into her green eyes and begged, "Please, Saya won't want to live without him. You don't want to see her go through that again."

Lulu broke into sobs and nodded her head. She looked up and simply answered, "Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

Julia and David brain stormed with her team and came up with a plan. Lulu would take her cooler of blood packs up with her to the tomb as if she was going to stay for a night. The injection containing the serum was in the cooler, along with a 4 blood packs and 1 more with some of Riku's blood that had been frozen. Julia hoped it would work as well as Hagi's.

Lulu was nervous as she did exactly as Julia had taught her. She took out the needle and looked around the tomb. Her hand pressed firmly against the chrysalis, searching for the shoulder blade of the structure's inhabitant. When she found it, she took in a deep breath and pressed the needle through the webbing where Saya's upper arm rested. She made certain the needle was emptied before she withdrew it. She waited almost an entire day, taking a pack of blood for herself.

When the moon rose in the black velvet sky, Lulu heard a ripping sound as the cocoon wriggled and contorted around the girl that it encased. She hurried to the side and waited to catch Saya. With a muffled grunt, a naked, wet, and pink Saya re-entered the world. Her clothing had disintegrated in the fluid that had once been in her cocoon, but now pooled on the floor. Lulu caught the fluid covered Saya in her arms, despite her slippery condition.

Saya's eyes could not yet see- they were covered with slimy fluid that made her vision blurry. She couldn't imagine what had just happened. She was thinking,_ I'm cold, wet… Who's this? What is that smell? Where is… someone?" _Her voice seemed stuck- when she tried to speak, all that came out was a grunt. She could feel warm arms around her, but she did not recognize the scent of the small person that carried her down to the ocean hurriedly.

Lulu carried Saya as gently as she could as she bounded down the stairs, backpack slung over her shoulder. She was grateful for her powers as a Schiff; she would have never been able to carry Saya if it weren't for them. She landed in a secluded spot on the beach and began to hurry, opening a blood pack and filling a glass from her pack. "I hope she remembers how to drink," she murmured as she kept one eye on her surroundings. At any moment, one of the knights might spot her and there would be trouble.

Saya could smell the coppery liquid that filled the cup, causing her to drool. Lulu brought the cup to Saya's lips, taking care not to let any of the contents spill or go down too fast. Saya grabbed the cup after a few gulps and greedily finished off the rest. Her throat worked as she tried to speak, holding the cup up. Lulu refilled it and began to work on cleaning the fluid and slime off Saya's body with the chilly salt water. Saya shivered and her teeth chattered as Lulu hurried to clean the fluids off and rinse her body.

"Sorry, Saya, but it's the only way I can clean you off right now," Lulu explained as she wiped off the shivering, dark haired girl. Saya's hair now came just below her shoulders in dripping wet layers. Lulu wrapped her in a blanket from her backpack and ran her fingers through the now clean, wet strands, freeing the tangles as Saya drank from the cup in a less hurried manner.

"We need to go back to the tomb now, Saya," the lavender haired girl explained as she helped Saya up and shouldered her backpack. "Do you need me to carry you?"

Saya blinked and tried to speak, her voice came out gravely and hoarse from lack of use, "Saya?" she pointed to her chest and then pointed to the girl, "Shhhhiff."

"Yes, Saya," Lulu was surprised Saya remembered, "Lulu."

In the distance, a man with waist length platinum hair watched the two girls climb the stairs. His silvery voice spoke quietly, "I must alert the First Knight," and disappeared in a blue streak.

Lulu knew she needed to keep Saya away from everyone until she had fully awakened. The plan was that if Saya began to show signs of going berserk again, she would roll the stone door of the tomb closed, encasing Saya until Julia could tranquilize her. She hoped it wouldn't come down to that, she was already dealing with the guilt of waking her against Hagi's wishes. Her hands hurriedly dressed Saya in a pink t-shirt and tan, pleated skirt. Saya wrapped the blanket around her as she silently took in the bulletin board covered in photographs. She pointed at one of her lavender haired caretaker and announced, "Lulu."

She nodded as Saya pointed at a few more and spoke their names with a smile. She came to the photo strip of her, Kai and Riku; sadness came to her eyes as she said, "Brothers."

Hagi stood at the edge of the ravine; Claudia was staying at the ranch with her family as she recovered from the cesarean and losing her child. She mostly would stare out her bedroom window at the back yard and the cattle grazing beyond. She had finally had begun to speak, but what she said disturbed him even more than her silence. "It's my fault. Gary's right, it's because of me." Those words echoed in his mind. How many times had he heard Saya say those words? He would stand by her and let her cry on his shoulder, a silent sentinel. He tried to reason with her, the doctors had explained that it was a birth defect that happens sometimes and no one was at fault, but Claudia couldn't come to terms with it.

Jim had confided in Marva that he had seen Claudia staring into a corner and talking very quietly- like she was speaking to someone that was not there. He knew she was sinking even deeper into her depression and was concerned for her.

Marva didn't want to force Claudia to do anything, she felt that once Claudia got back to a routine, that it would snap her back. She would cry with her daughter and then try to pull her out of the house for a walk. Claudia would refuse and continue to stare out the window.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew who it was before he even looked up. Marva always gave him a sense of love and acceptance- it felt like warm arms wrapping him in a loving embrace. With a forced smile he acknowledged her, "Mom." Just as fast as the smile appeared, it disappeared, as if it was never there.

"I knew I'd find you here," she said as she kept her hand on his shoulder and followed his gaze into the distant setting sun. "It's a beautiful spot to clear your mind."

He nodded with his same stoic expression, but the concern that he felt remained evident in his blue eyes. They remained there in silence for a while before his deep voice spoke in just above a whisper, "How is Claudia?"

"Jim is with her right now," she informed. "I thought I might come and see how you are."

He noticed the concern in her eyes and tried to hide yet another shot of pain that moved over his chest and into his arms. At first, he thought it was from all the emotions building inside- Claudia's depression, missing Saya, and the confusion over the whole situation. It still bothered him that Gary had just abandoned Claudia like that.

All the people that he'd known in his long lifetime had never seemed to confound him as much as Claudia. She could break through every barrier he had painstakingly put up with a simple joke or gesture. She knew him the way Saya did when they were at the Zoo, but now that girl seemed to have disappeared, leaving the hollow shell that walked around the family home crying and mumbling to herself.

Try as he may, he couldn't force the memory of last week to leave his mind. _He wondered where she had gone and searched the ranch. He found her here, standing at the edge of the 40 foot drop that ended in jagged rocks and scraggly shrubs bordering a narrow, shallow stream. He caught her wrist before her feet left the ledge. "What are you doing Claudia?" he asked, wide eyed at the knowledge of what she had just tried to do._

_She looked back at him, her eyes dull and lifeless and responded, "I want to be with Serenity."_

_He pulled her into his arms and was chilled to the bone that she wasn't crying, he knew she meant to do it. He whispered to her, "No, Claudia. You do not know what you are saying."_

_She simply responded, "Yes I do."_

_He released her and looked into her eyes. They held no spark or joy that once filled them and danced around. He could tell she saw the concern in his and asked, "I cannot help you through this, can I?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized that it was more than 10 years ago that she asked him something very similar. He felt a tear leave his eye and thought for a moment that she might tease him about it, but she didn't. _

_Silent tears fell over her cheeks and she bit her lip. She then answered, "I'm sorry."_

"This is taking a toll on you," Marva noticed. She had watched everyone at the ranch, making certain everyone was okay. She had observed that when he was away from view, he would place a hand against his chest, his breathing becoming more labored. Something was wrong and he wasn't letting her know.

"I am concerned for Claudia," he answered plainly.

"You're in pain. Why can't you just tell me?"

He remained silent as he gazed off into the distance, knowing Marva had enough troubles already without the burden of his illness. _Why am I ill?_

"Hagi," she waited until he looked at her and then continued, "I can't let carry these burdens alone. Let me help you. Tell me what's wrong."

He sighed and then responded, "It is hard for me to see Claudia going through this alone. Gary should be here."

"Hagi," she said and moved to sit on a large, flat rock, motioning him to join her. She turned to him and said, "I've explained before that hard times come for all people- no matter what. When those times come- those trials, we either come together or fall apart. It's the same way with couples- Gary and Claudia fell apart."

"But you and Jeff did not," he commented.

She sighed as she looked off at the horizon as it faded from a vibrant orange to a deepening mauve against purple and blue. She spoke softly, "Haven't you ever wondered what happened in the 10 years after you met us?"

He looked at her and awaited her answer. He knew that he came around to see them every 2 years before Jeff's accident, but he never really wondered about it much.

She gave a bitter smile, "Your visits almost seemed to be timed perfectly to avoid the turmoil we faced. We had 4 miscarriages before Claudia was born- every 2 years."

Hagi looked down to hide the surprise evident in his expression, "You never told me."

"No, we didn't. You had enough on your mind without our problems, besides what could you do? We would fall apart for a time, but we did eventually come back together. You just happened to show up when our problems had been settled," she explained. She placed a hand over his gloved claw, "Gary and Claudia are going through the same thing, but I don't think there is a 'happily ever after' for them."

His brows furrowed as he responded, "How is it that their love is not strong enough to overcome this?"

She caught his gaze and said, "I know you're worried that if their love could fail them that maybe love isn't as strong as you previously thought. You have to understand that to have a love that stands the test of time, a couple has to face trials." She thought a minute and then asked, "It's like a diamond- you know why they use the stones for wedding rings, right?"

"I know they used to use sapphires," he commented.

"Diamonds start off as a lump of coal that faces intense pressure and heat for a really long time. They are the hardest substance known to man. It's a symbol of how strong the love of the couple is. Love is like a stone, sometimes that stone is strong and can stand the test of time, but sometimes it's weak and crumbles under pressure." She smiled and then added, "Jeff and I crumbled under pressure many times before we could stand together, but I wouldn't worry if I were you." She rose to leave as the spring breeze blew in coolly signaling that night would fall soon.

"Why did you say I should not worry?" he asked as he rose to follow her.

She waited for him to come to her side and they walked out of the ravine, back to the waiting horses. "You look like you actually could be worried about you and Saya. I don't think you have reason to." She saw out of the corner of her eye, he looked at her with his blue eyes requesting an answer. "You both have been through the pressure cooker for so long that your relationship is already as hard as a diamond- even though you haven't officially declared yourselves a couple."

They rode to the stables and cared for the horses before heading back to the house. He brushed Fury's coat and gave him fresh water. He felt his heart sink with every step he made toward the house. Marva walked next to him, but they stayed silent. He had a bad feeling.

They noticed Jim closing the back of Clay and Ellen's van and hurrying to the driver's side. Marva increased her pace and came to his side before he climbed into the seat. The expression of horror on her face caused Hagi to rush to her side. He looked at Jim, hoping for an answer, which wasn't given as Marva climbed into the passenger seat. The scent of blood was overwhelming coming from the back seat.

"What is going on?" he asked Jim as he tried to see what was in the back seat.

Jim lightly shoved him back to close the door, "Look after the ranch, we will be back soon."

He wanted to fight his way into the van and into the back seat. He wanted to force the answers out if him, but Marva's concerned yet firm gaze said it all- he needed to stay behind. Jim threw the van in reverse and then turned the wheel, put it in drive and sped down the gravel road in cloud of dust. The strong scent of blood mixed with coconut and lemon grass that came from the back of the van told Hagi all he needed to know.

He heard Maria in the bathroom, cleaning the tub and sobbing out a mantra of Hail Mary's. _Why, Claudia? Why?_ He thought as he leaned against the door frame to his room.

Kai cleaned up and turned the sign to Omoro to CLOSED. David and Lewis were trying to trace the deposit that was always the same amount at the first of the month, but the bank only could tell them what they already knew. Lewis rubbed is head in frustration as he commented, "It's like Hagi walks into a bank with that sum of cash in hand and has it sent directly to this account. I can't trace it." David looked at Kai and wondered why he wasn't over here trying to figure this out and letting out a string of profanity to enhance the situation.

Sweeping the floor and trying to clear the image from his thoughts, Kai listened to what was being said. The image played over and over again, nagging him- a woman he recognized as Claudia Trudeaux walking side a man she admitted was her brother. He looked absolutely nothing like her. His skin was pale- almost creamy, jet black, wavy hair cropped at the jawline, and both arms bandaged. The smile… that smile was so uncharacteristic… and the clothes. It couldn't be him at all. But then why was this nagging him?

Okamura and Mao had left to see what they could dig up in the US while Joel went back to HQ in France to his contacts, hoping they had unearthed a few more clues. He had an informant that was trying to dredge up information on his whereabouts in Paris. There was an eyewitness that claimed _he_ was in Paris only three weeks ago. The eyewitness described a tall, pale skin man with dark wavy hair pulled back in a ribbon was carrying a very large case on his back with a metal design on the lid. The man was wearing all black and walked into one of Paris' most prominent restaurants.

Saya went through the photos with Lulu. She recounted Kai and his antics as well as his temper, Riku's sweet innocence, Lewis' jovial face behind a pot of steaming soup, David's serious yet concerned demeanor, Julia's attentive care, George- her beloved father, Joel and the long history that intertwined her with his family, and Hagi- her faithful chevalier. She looked at his photo last and her face fell into a frown. She asked, "Lulu, why am I still alive?"

Lulu looked up with surprise evident in her green eyes and asked her own question, "What do you mean, Saya?"

"After I killed Diva, Hagi was supposed to kill me. Why am I still alive? Did something happen to Hagi?" she asked.

Lulu held her hand and asked her, "Don't you remember what happened at the Met?"

"I remember we were supposed to face Diva the next day at the Met. I fell asleep with Hagi and you beside me- and… I don't- don't remember anything else. D-did something happen that I don't remember?" she asked.

"Saya," she looked at her charge in the eyes, green meeting burgundy, and then completed her thought, "I think we need to go see Julia."

The platinum haired man with his brilliant gaze came through the gate that led to a darkened tunnel, waved through by two men wielding heavy swords that gleamed with the dim light that filtered through. He headed down the tunnel to the sounds of a piano playing Mozart and an airy laugh he recognized as the First Queen Aksaya- the one known as the True Queen among the immortals. He pressed open the heavy door, making it issue out a long wooden groan. The grand room was decorated lavishly with red velvet and gold cording. The underground room was lined with enormous gray stones that were dotted with torches, bringing light into the room. The stone floor was covered in various rugs that came from all over the world that matched the True Queen's taste. Her knight knew her well and lavished her in all finery, as a knight should do for his queen.

He came to a large golden chair, padded with plush crimson cushions where the small figure was seated. Her long black hair was piled on top of her head in an elaborate twisting style and dotted with golden beads. Her skin was as white as snow that met with black, thick eyelashes that lidded her burgundy eyes. Her dress reminded him of her true age. A golden dress that was fitted at the bodice and the sleeves flared in glittering chiffon that veiled her thin arms. The skirt flared from the waist down and was dotted with ruby red rosettes. Her plump red lips turned up at the corners as he came down to one knee in front of her, his platinum hair spilling over him.

"You're Majesty," he announced as he bowed his head, "I was looking for her Majesty's First Knight, but was informed that he has gone to watch over the First Knight of the Red Queen Saya."

"Indeed he has," she informed as she waved. The music stopped abruptly and a young dark First Knight. "The First Knight of the Red Queen Saya is dying from Amshel's thorn. He is too stubborn to ask for help from his so-called family."

"The Red Queen Saya has awakened," he announced abruptly. The queen left her seat and came to the Platinum haired knight and lifted his chin.

With a commanding voice she responded, "I already know. The Red Shield is attempting to save the life of her knight. I do not think they will get there in time."

She released his chin and awaited his response. When none came she informed, "We plan to bide our time and allow her some peace, when she is ready, she will seek us out. Continue to observe as planned."

He bowed his head again. "Yes, Majesty."

"Remember to return here when they leave Okinawa." She watched him rise to leave and then added, "Do not ever speak out like that again."

**A/N I know you are wondering when I will end Part 3- we just have 2 more chapters to go- PROMISE!  
**

** Well there it is, another chapter in my long story! Many thanks to my reviewers and those who are spending a long time conversing with me. **

** TykkiMikk- thanks for brainstorming with me! **

** XxxCrimsonFatexxX- I think we have too much fun- lol**

**BettyeK- Oh, I just love those ideas you come up with as well as those fun reviews!  
**

**zealith- I'd really be lost without your help and support!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N **

** I know a lot of you out there are worried that this story ends at Part 3, but no. I would not leave you hanging like that- well maybe short term I would. Rest assured, Life, Love, and Family will be 5 parts long when finished. Sorry this chapter is sooo long- the longest yet, but there is a lot going on that you need to know! Enjoy my lovelies! **

Two months had passed since Marva agreed that Claudia needed help. She would spend at least 3 more months at the institution receiving one on one counseling sessions and group therapy as well. Hagi and Marva visited her once a week to check on her progress. The medications would make her act a bit strange- she would stare off into nowhere for hours on end, but the psychologist assured Marva that it would take time to find the right combination of medications to combat her depression while letting her lead a normal life.

Seeing his little sister like this made him want to confront Gary. Marva always held him back, emphasizing that Gary was going through his own problems now and should be left alone. But every time Hagi passed Claudia's room, he was reminded why she was not there- recalling her bandaged wrists and what she had done made him want to hit something. He blamed Gary, even if he shouldn't, he did. He knew that in this weakened state, he'd only hurt him.

Hagi's illness continued to concern Marva. Holding back her anxieties, she called the only person who she thought could help- Dr. Stein. "Please," she pleaded, "he won't take any tea, and his breathing is raspy… I even caught him sleeping."

"Mrs. Trudeaux," he responded, "I had warned you that I have done all I can to save his life. Your only hope is to contact the Red Shield."

"Dr. Stein, I have no idea how to contact them, the only one that can is Hagi and he refuses to do that."

"I can only suggest you find a way," he said and then added, "Once you see the red crystallizing veins, it will progress quickly. Once those veins cover his body completely, he will die and then his body will break into red, crystal pieces."

"Where do I look for these veins?"

"Look for them in the area of the injury, it will start there and spread outward." He was silent for a moment before he added, "Marva, I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but these were Amshel's experiments and not mine. You really need to find the Red Shield."

_~Okinawa~_

Saya awoke to the new day. She brushed her newly cut hair and checked the reflection to make sure she had everything in place before she headed out for a walk along the beach before breakfast. It was taking time to adjust to her best friend and her brother being married and having a son. George was adorable. His red hair curled against his head, framing his big brown eyes perfectly.

The twins were still a shock to her since she figured that she would have killed them along with Diva, but she was told that Kai had convinced her to let them live. They were sweet girls that were so unlike her and their mother. True, they looked like smaller versions of their mom and aunt, but that was where their similarities ended. Kanade loved sports and learning how to fight with swords and hand to hand combat, but she was kind and had a full smile almost constantly. She and her sister put on small dramas that entertained anyone that watched. Her hair was cropped short, but not as short as Saya's. It fell to her jawline at an angle in an even swipe.

Hibiki's blue eyes were always sparkling and calculating. She loved to play board games, especially chess, and was not as athletic as her sister but handled a sword well. She loved to sing as her sister played piano. Her voice was clear like her mother's, but the songs weren't haunting songs of blood and death, they were of love and joy. One in particular was in a language no one recognized except her sister.

Whenever the song came to Saya's ears, she envisioned a princess in a tower that awaited a knight to come and rescue her, and a color flying behind him. She couldn't recall the color, so she always saw it in black. She could feel her heart soar every time she saw the shadowed knight arrive in front of her, down on one knee, head bowed and black hair over his face. It made Saya wonder why she felt that way.

It was obvious that all the adults were hiding something from her. She asked Kai when she came home, if anyone had seen Hagi. He told her that she would remember with time, but Hagi had been spotted a few months ago in Paris and he wasn't found since. Kai relayed that Hagi had been sighted in many different countries all over the world, mostly killing chiropterans, but he was never caught, he was just too fast.

She missed her chevalier, but she still couldn't remember what happened after that night that she fell asleep in New York, after she and Kai spent the day together and Hagi helped Mao around the apartment . Kai told her that her and Hagi had a "moment", but never explained beyond that. He explained the fight between her and Diva, how they had ran each other through, and then Diva crystallized, but Saya did not. They were told by Nathan that Diva's blood had lost its power when she got pregnant, which was why Diva died and Saya lived. Kai convinced her to let the twins live and then "convinced" Hagi to tell Saya how he felt, that's when Hagi told Saya that he would not keep the promise and wanted her to live. She knew Kai was not the type that went into the cheesy details so Saya did not push the issue, she'd remember all eventually just as Julia said. His clothes still hung in the closet, but Kai had placed them in a garment bag to keep them neat. She never thought to open it and wrap herself in the jacket like she had done almost 10 years ago. Julia had explained to her that she thought it was best that she remember on her own what had happened.

Kai was downstairs with Lewis and David preparing breakfast. David and Lewis were making progress looking for the chevalier. The restaurant owner that had been spotted with Hagi admitted that the dark haired, tall man was selling wine from the United States. It dumbfounded the pair, but Kai seemed to be in his own world. David was getting furious with the lack of reaction from the mostly hot-headed Kai.

Okamura and Mao arrived and began to relay what they had found. It was found that he had stayed in New York for over a year working in a music store while he recovered. The store owner was older and didn't keep good records on his employees. He explained the tall dark haired man was a wonderful employee that rarely ever smiled and came in only when scheduled , but never gave a home phone number and the address he gave could not be found.

Kai looked up from his task and for the briefest of moments looking like he might say something. He knew that Claudia Trudeaux lived in New York, the pieces were coming together, but what if he was wrong? What if this led them on another wild goose chase that ended up wasting their time? He couldn't do it.

David was getting fed up with Kai's oblivious attitude, but Okamura interrupted, "If I could just get the damn picture to load."

"What picture?" David asked as his eyes left Kai and came to the scruffy reporter.

"Ah, it's an email someone sent me a while back. I'm sure the guy's who we're looking for. The caption lists one of the men as Dan Valdorn, the son of a wealthy wine maker from California, but the other is his business partner, Hagi Trudeaux," Okamura explained and then cursed as he ran his hands through his hair.

Kai's eyes shot open wide and he came to Okamura's side and commented, "Your useless laptop probably has a virus, come into the office and use mine. Mao followed as Kai was pulled back by a strong arm. He and David stood face to face as David's scowl scrutinized the 28 year old. "What are you not telling us, Kai?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" he shot back.

"The Kai I know would have been more determined to find Hagi, but you seem to be off in your own world. So I ask again, 'What are you not telling us?'"

Kai cringed and then answered, "It's pretty out there, David." He took a breath and continued, "I think I may have seen him in Okinawa before Saya went into hibernation, but he really didn't look like himself at all. David, he was wearing shorts and a t-shirt with sandals. His hair was cut really short and he was laughing- David, _laughing!_" Kai moved on before David could interrupt, "He was with the designer Claudia Trudeaux- she called him her brother. How weird would that be?"

"That may be, but it's the only real lead we have," he told Kai and then turned to Lewis, "Look up the name Hagi Trudeaux, we are running out of time."

_~Texas~_

Hagi was in the stables grooming Fury. He listened to the birds singing outside and the sound of the horses and the cattle lowing in the field beyond. The heavy footsteps of Bubba, checking the water for each stall fell on his ears as did the eager voice of the new hand, Eric. He felt a vibration in the air that made him feel Saya was awake. He ignored it as he had done before. He knew Lulu was watching over her and would have warned him if something had happened. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his chest and his vision glazed over, black spots danced around as he fought to stay conscious. His gloved hand clutched at his chest as he painfully gasped for air. He knew the lines were there, just under the button down shirt. If this was his ending, he would gladly let it be- he would die protecting Saya.

Bubba heard a whining nicker coming from Fury's stall and knew something wasn't right. If Hagi was in there, the horse was quiet as a mouse. The young, dark haired man reached the stall first to find the tall, ebony haired man clutching his chest and crouched on the hay. He gave the horse a reassuring pat as Bubba arrived and tried to help him up, "Pretty Boy, you okay?" He noticed the gloved hand pressed against the black shirt as Hagi's breathing came in raspy gasps. Unsure of what to do the men laid him back and began to unbutton his shirt. Hagi's gloved hand tried to still their actions, but Bubba pushed it away saying, "Pretty Boy, it's alright. We'll get you back to the house and figure this out, but I need to loosen the collar so you can breathe- what the hell!" Bubba had intended to just open the collar, but when he saw the glittery red lines ending at the collar bone, he was shocked.

"What the hell is that?!" Eric interjected.

"I dunno," Bubba responded and then began to help Hagi up. "We need to get him to the main house."

Marva and Dan were searching Hagi's room for anything that could help them find the Red Shield. Marva heard the front door open and rushed to see if it was Hagi, telling Dan to go into the hallway and "act natural." Her hands came to her face as she saw Bubba and Eric nearly carrying in the tall, pale man she called her son. "Hagi," she cried as she came to his side. They carefully laid him on the sofa.

"God, Marva, what the hell is that?" Bubba asked as he opened Hagi's shirt, revealing the red lines running in a starburst from his chest and fingering outward toward his waist and down below his jeans, then shooting out into his shoulders and up into his collarbone. The red lines glittered like rubies but Marva knew they meant Hagi's death.

She smoothed his hair from his eyes and watched his painful expression. He knew that what he had been hiding from them was now revealed. "There- there is n-nothing you can… do to stop it," he rasped out. "I- I will die… protecting Saya."

"No you won't," Marva answered in a biting tone as tears welled in her eyes. "I won't let you martyr yourself like this- not when you have a chance at happiness." The tears spilled down her cheeks like crystal rivers. She looked at Dan and commanded, "Find something- anything that connects him to Japan- I know that's where they are."

_~Okinawa~_

They all stared at Kai's computer screen and the the photo from Claudia's wedding. There was a plain man with brown hair, graying at the temples, speaking to another man while holding a champagne flute. And there he was- the object of their intense search. His black wavy hair pulled back in a red ribbon that matched the red bow tie and cumber bun. The caption under the photo gave him the name _Hagi Trudeaux, co-founder of the Burrows Ranch Winery_.

"We finally caught you," David said and then headed back to Lewis to retrieve the information Lewis had unearthed about the man in the photo.

Kai blinked and then his slack jaw finally worked, "He- he has a _family_?"

"Oh, stop it, Kai!" Mao commanded as she turned to him. "He was only being like that because he didn't trust anything to do with the Red Shield- not after Vietnam at least. He's probably totally different to them."

"Mao's right," Okamura added. "He's probably really sick by now, maybe dying. There are more important issues that we need to address than his personality- or lack of personality." He then turned to Mao, "Are you ready to pay up?"

"For what?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Our bet, remember?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Gross!" Kai groaned and then turned to the door. He added, "I don't want to know- argh! Just gross!"

Mao turned away, "Hmph!" She then said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Lewis chuckled, "That last name is just what we needed." He handed a slip of paper to David and Kai looked at the name of the winery and ranch that was Hagi's home address for the past 23 years. Kai looked at the website address and scowled, he went behind the counter and picked up the tablet where he scratched out a website that his vendor gave him- if only he would have checked it out before.

David set up the conference call with Julia and Joel, explaining what was discovered and who he was calling. Kai stood nearby, arms folded, feeling upset with himself for not pushing harder to follow his gut.

_~Texas~_

The phone rang as Marva watched Bubba and Eric trying to make Hagi more comfortable. She was thinking of getting him to the hospital, but knew they wouldn't be able to help him. Dan just _had_ to find something.

Maria answered the phone with her strong accent, "Burrows Ranch, Maria speaking."

"Maria, this is David with the Red Shield, it is imperative that I speak with Hagi Trudeaux immediately."

"Um, I am sorry, he is resting now," Maria responded as she looked at the scene in living room, not certain if she should let this man have any further information. "I'll take a message and he can call you back?"

Kai resisted the urge to grab the phone. He interjected, "Dammit, tell her that he could be dying!"

David held his hand out, stilling Kai for the moment. "This is urgent, may I speak to Marva Trudeaux."

"Yes. I will get her."

Marva looked at the photograph Dan found in Hagi's room. A young, dark haired girl stood in front of a pub with the name OMORO on the front. Her smile was sweet and her eyes were an unusual shade- burgundy. "This must be Saya," Marva whispered. She turned the photo to see the Japanese writing she wished she could decipher. Her attention was broken when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Maria held the phone over the mouthpiece so the man wouldn't hear. "Ms. Marva, there is a man on the phone that wishes to speak him," she informed as she motioned to Hagi. "I told him he was resting, but now he wants to speak with you. His name is David."

Marva reluctantly took the phone. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with any winery or ranch situations now. She answered, "Hello, this is Marva."

"Marva, this is David with the Red Shield," he restated as Marva let tears of relief fall and struggled with her emotions. She almost lost her daughter and was now in danger of losing her adopted son. Here, on the other end of the line, was the only salvation Hagi had. David continued, "We have been searching for a man that we believe you have adopted. His name is Hagi."

She breathed, "Yes." She took in a deep breath and wiped her eyes before continuing, "He refused to come to you for help, but I am desperate. I believe he is dying." New tears fell as she pleaded, "Please help us."

A new voice came on the line, "This is Joel Goldshmidt, the president of the Red Shield, I am going to keep this short as we are aware of your situation and know that you are running out of time. We are making arrangements with a major hospital in Houston, it is the nearest hospital that has the facilities necessary to treat Hagi without any chance of breaching security. How fast can you get there?"

"Houston?" she asked and thought of the huge drive that was- a drive that would take 5 hours, if they didn't stop. She looked at Ellen as she walked in with Rebecca and waved her over. She held the phone to her shoulder, "Hagi is really sick and I need to get him to the Medical Center in Houston. Can you drive?"

Ellen smiled, "His car or mine?"

Marva sighed knowing that Hagi would not like someone else driving his car, but it was much faster than the minivan. She looked at Ellen and whispered, "His."

"I can get you there in four hours in his car. Let me go pack something and explain to Clay."

Marva nodded as she came back on the line, "I have someone who can get us there in four hours. David had given the line to Kai and called a specialist from Baylor that owed him a favor. Kai listened as Julia came on the line. "Marva, this is Julia, lead scientist for the Red Shield. I need to know if Hagi has any red lines that are running through his body."

"Yes," Marva answered with a sob.

"Please try to remain calm. Is he still conscious?"

She looked at her son. He was staring at the ceiling and listening to Bubba, his gaze went to her. She knew that he knew who she was talking to by the look in his steel blue eyes. She turned away to hide the guilt she felt for betraying him. "Yes."

"I know you are at a ranch with horses. Do you have any tranquilizers for them?"

Marva scowled as she remembered they kept them on hand just in case, "Yes."

Julia sighed in relief, "You need to keep the thorn from spreading by lowering his pulse and slowing the blood flow. Inject a full needle into his upper arm," she informed.

Marva's eyes shot open wide, "That would kill…"

Julia interrupted, "No it won't. He's a chiroperan- a chevalier. It may make him groggy, but that's as far as it will go. Thankfully, it will slow the blood flow and buy us some time. I need to get Saya's blood into him to heal him."

Joel came on the line again. "My personal jet will fly everyone to Houston, you should be there by 7am CST."

David took the line from Kai and informed Marva, "When you get to the hospital, check him in, ask for Dr. Nelson. He will care for Hagi until we arrive."

"Thank you all so much."

Marva hung up the phone and motioned Bubba over. Dan came to her side. She informed them what needed to be done and went to his side as Bubba went for the tranquilizer and Dan called Jim to inform him of what was going on.

"Mom, why?" he asked.

"I told you, I won't let you give up and die," she answered as she took his hand in hers. If that means I have to go against your wishes, then I will. Claudia needs you and I need you, too. I know that's selfish, but I will be selfish if it means you live. She kept her eyes locked with his as Bubba came to her side, a large needle in his hand. Marva spoke evenly, trying to keep his attention as Bubba quickly jabbed him in the arm and injected the liquid. Hagi tried to pull away, but Marva pulled his gaze to hers again. "Don't!" she warned. "I know you don't trust them, but I hope you have learned to trust me over the years. I- will- not- let them- hurt- you," she emphasized as she let him squeeze her hand and her tears fell onto his arm.

_~Okinawa~_

Kai passed a load of suitcases to Lulu, reminding her that Houston was extremely hot in June and July so they needed to pack for hot weather. Kaori packed for the twins as Kai handled him and George's stuff. Lulu packed for Saya and herself. She didn't notice the small stack of letters at the bottom of the suitcase as she placed a stack of t-shirts and shorts in the suitcase along with various undergarments, swimsuits, and skirts. They had to hurry since they were leaving in an hour and she still had to find Saya who had went on a walk. Her green eyes fell upon the garment bag where Hagi's suit had been placed. She grabbed it along with a few blouses and dresses that hung there and opened the garment bag to place all the items inside and zip it up. She didn't need much herself, being she was still unaccustomed to the idea of fashion and still had trouble with full sunlight. She used the small suitcase to pack the few articles of clothing she had and then packed Saya's shoes and toiletry items before heading out to look for Saya.

Julia was still concerned that Saya may get upset if she knew about Hagi's situation and was worried that, even though Saya seemed fine, she may still be in a very fragile state of mind. Lulu explained things the way Julia wanted her to, even though she really hated lying to Saya. The Red Shield had to attend to some business in the states and Kai thought it would be a fun family vacation so he asked Joel if they could tag along. It was a flimsy excuse at best, but Saya was eager to get to travel again. She held the blue ribbon in her hand as they drove to the airport. She wasn't sure Hagi was alive, but she somehow felt that this trip would reveal that to her and she wanted to at least let him know that she was grateful he had watched over her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Okay, my loves, this is the last chapter of Part 3, but please remember to look for Part 4- coming soon! I know a lot of people are concerned that I have been on this fic for a long time and they think I will stop soon. No one needs to worry about that, I love my story too much to abandon it. You guys have all been wonderful- adding it to your favorites and following it. I am also honored that many of you have decided to follow me as an author! Sending you all my love and without further ado- chapter 15!**

When they arrived, they found that the hospital staff assigned to them were all members of the Red Shield and the doctor performing the surgery was a once an assistant of Collins and a fellow classmate of Julia. Hagi was barely conscious as the nurse began to prep him for surgery. The doctor was going to remove as many of the crystals as he could and hope that the remaining ones would not start to disintegrate before Julia arrived. After the crystals were removed, they would have to drain all the blood from his body and then give him fresh blood. Hopefully it would hold the thorn off for a few more hours.

Marva and Ellen nervously waited in the lobby through the long surgery. They had arrived at 11pm and Hagi was in surgery by 12. By 4am, Doctor Nelson came into the lobby and pulled the women into a room where no one would hear the conversation. The operation was successful, but it only slowed the progression of the thorn. He wasn't sure how long they had, but he was certain that what he had done would not cure the chevalier. He led them to the room where Hagi was still unconscious and the monitors kept track of his steady heart rate as an IV fed blood into his arm at a steady drip. His breathing was even and not as labored as it had been.

Marva held his hand as Ellen pulled up a chair near the bed. Marva laid her head down on the bed, next to her son as Claudia had done nearly 10 years ago. Ellen stretched out on the nearby couch and waited for Clay and Jim to arrive. The rest of the staff at the ranch stayed behind to keep things running, but they nervously awaited any and every update on Hagi's condition.

_~~~n/s~~~_

Saya was sleeping when the jet landed in Houston. Kai looked out the window and could see the city skyline shrouded in shimmering haze. "Unbelievable! It's already hot out there and the sun has only just risen!"

The group exited the plane and walked across the tarmac to the airport in the sweltering humidity. "Holy crap!" Kai groaned as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. "It must be at least 30 out here!"

David responded, "They don't use metric here that much, Kai, but it's about 85 now. It should get to over 100, if the forcast was accurate."

They were relieved to get into the crisp air conditioned airport and go through the stringent security posts. It was 7:30am when they came to front of the airport and found their waiting ride. A man held the door of a long white van open for the ladies as the men loaded suitcases. Julia asked the driver, "How long will it take to get to the Medical Center?"

The driver scoffed with his southern drawl, "Are you kidding? This time of day, you'll be lucky to move in the traffic."

Julia flashed her cooler to the driver and said, "I must get the contents of this cooler to the hospital immediately. Is there another way?"

"Nah, you could try a cab, some of the drivers know some side roads and can get you around the traffic, but it may still take at least an hour," he answered.

Julia groaned as David hailed a cab and began to load the cooler and her purse. She told Kaori and Kai to take her and David's luggage to their rooms and they would unpack after the patient was stable. The way Julia referred to "the patient" made Saya feel uneasy, like they were hiding something from her. She watched as the twins climbed into the van with Michael and then Kaori helped in the now 3-year-old George. Kai followed along with Lewis and last was Saya.

Okamura and Mao had decided to fly to Paris and accompany Joel to Houston since he was still learning to walk again after his spinal cord had been repaired. The new organs had finally passed the stringent battery of tests and could now be produced around the world. Joel had requested to be one of the test subjects.

~~~n/s~~~

Hagi opened his eyes to the sunlight coming in through the shade on the window. He felt the warm hand of Marva holding his bare claw and could tell from and her slow deep breaths, she was asleep. His chest and back were bandaged and healing and an IV was feeding his left arm fresh blood. His blue eyes scanned the room for his clothes and any weapon he could use, should the need arise. He heard the door open and his senses went to high alert immediately. He could smell the Red Shield doctor's expensive perfume and the soldier husband's aftershave.

They brought in a cooler as Marva awakened saw the strong expression on Hagi's face. She felt really bad that she had to betray him like this. She stood to greet the pair that entered the room. Julia set to work right away changing out the IV bag for the one filled with Saya's blood as Hagi's calculating steel blue eyes followed her every movement. She placed her hand on his claw, which he pulled away immediately. She smiled anyway and asked, "How are you feeling, Hagi?"

He did not answer, but his eyes stayed on hers and expression did not change.

Marva came to his side and spoke softly to him, "Hagi, I know you don't trust them, but you have to let her know how you're feeling."

He shot a look of anger at Marva. She had betrayed him and basically ratted him out to the people he was trying to protect Saya from.

She forced her feelings of regret down and mustered all her courage to face down the one person she wanted to cling to right now. Her expression became hard and she said, "You are like a son to me. I will protect you and love you just as I do Claudia and it doesn't matter what you say or do- you _are_ my son. If this is what I have to do to save your life- so be it! I want you to tell this doctor how you feel."

He could see the tears trying to come to her eyes, but he knew they would not come until she willed them to. Out of love for her and his sister, he took a breath and spoke, "I can feel the thorn is spreading inside my chest again."

Julia gave Marva a grateful smile and then responded to Hagi, "I have just hooked up a bag of Saya's blood, you should feel better as soon as it is drained."

He nodded and then looked at the ceiling, not wanting to speak to anyone right now. To everyone's surprise, he spoke again, "Have you awakened Saya?"

Julia did not want to upset him further so she lied, "No. Saya still sleeps."

He nodded and wondered why he kept feeling her presence so strongly, and so near.

~~~n/s~~~

Saya unpacked her things as Lulu unzipped the garment bag and separated the items out, including Hagi's suit before she went to unpack Saya's toiletries in the bathroom. Saya placed the folded shirts and shorts in a drawer. She came back for the skirts and undergarments when she found a stack of old letters. She pulled them out and placed them on the bed. Not in the mood for any reading, she grabbed her bathing suit and asked if the twins and Michael wanted to join her for a swim in the hotel pool.

After she grabbed a large lunch with the kids at the restaurant in the hotel where they met the newly arrived Joel, Mao and Okamura; she went back to her room and showered off the chlorine and wrapped a towel around herself. She searched through the hanging clothes to find her favorite pink blouse and frilly tan skirt. She would leave the jacket since it was just too hot to wear it. While searching though the hanging clothes, she noticed Hagi's suit hanging there and wondered why on earth Lulu brought it. She noticed the hanging garment bag and realized she had meant to use the bag and not bring the suit. She shrugged, "Oh well." She dressed herself as a familiar scent came to her. All her clothes were now saturated with _his_ scent. She felt a rush of memories that jumbled on top of each other fill her head. _His arms wrapped around her, black wings sprouting from his back, defending her against Amshel, Diva laughing at her, the sad song._

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts as she pulled on her skirt, and then fell on the bed to read through the letters she had found earlier. The first group that was tied with a string were love notes between Kaori and Kai. She giggled at the way Kai fumbled with words- even when writing. The two folded letters that were at the bottom seemed, somehow, very familiar. The first was a very short one- it was from Hagi. He was still alive and had to see her one last time before she fell asleep. Color rose to her cheeks as the memory of their heated kisses filled her mind and excited her body. He _loved_ her? Is that why everyone is acting so weird?

She picked up the second letter and unfolded it. It was the same handwriting but in English- she couldn't read English, but Kai could. She felt an eerie sense of déjà vu and looked at the page again. It was in the format of a song, she pictured the dark haired man playing the cello with that same old expression on his face, but she could see his blue eyes sliding to the side to catch a glimpse of her-_ Every single day, I find it hard to say I could be yours to hold._

She saw the same man looking into her eyes and pressing a kiss to her forehead and then pressing his cheek to hers. She breathed, "I want to live!" before she pressed her lips to his._ You will see someday, that all along the way I was yours to hold._

"The song!" she cried out as she nearly came off the bed. Lulu came into the room, but Saya's eyes were glued to the paper, reciting the lyrics word for word remembering in reverse.

_Tears falling down his cheeks as he tried to hold off her long sleep, long passionate kisses, loving embrace, party at Omoro, the most wonderful dream that wasn't a dream, his hair cut short, laying together in her bed, he's alive! Tearful plane trip home, the horrible last week in New York, wretchedly mourning his loss, bombs! No, not HAGIIIII! The balcony falling over the Hagi pinned to Amshel's crystallizing body telling her, "I will always love you!" His smile! His smile! His smile! He took the sword from her, the attack, Amshel coming through the roof and Hagi loses his other arm. The first real kiss, "Live for today. Live for tomorrow. I have always loved you." Kai punches him, Kai convinces Saya to let Diva's babies live. She kills Diva._

"I remember!" she cried as tears fell onto the paper and continued to spill down her eyes. "Hagi, I love you! I remember, I love you!" Lulu comforted her as she asked, "Where is he, Lulu?"

Lulu said, "Saya, they were just worried about you. They wanted you to remember on your own."

Saya's eyes burned red and she repeated, "Where is Hagi?"

~~~n/s~~~

Red lines had appeared again on his collar bone and were spreading more quickly than before. Julia was unsure of what had gone wrong.

"Why isn't he healing?" a tearful Marva asked.

"Julia," David suggested as he put a hand on her shoulder, "what if the thorn in this case is just like killing the chiropterans- the blood has to be directly from the source in order to kill, but in his case- to heal."

"You're right," she said as she looked to the stoic man, who was regrettably, still conscious. She whispered to David, hoping that Hagi wouldn't hear and then David went into the hall with his cell phone.

Marva followed him, not feeling particularly fond of all this secrecy. She overheard the conversation of the blond haired man that had his back to her.

"Kai, we need you to get Saya here as soon as possible, he may not make it." His eyes opened wide with surprise as he turned and almost ran into the smaller, but very tough woman. Her grey hair was pulled back into a braid and her face held wrinkles from being in the sun and living the hard life of a rancher, but that same face held smile lines. She was a tough woman that led a life that made her happy. It made him wonder if the steel wall that he had previously thought was Hagi's personality was completely impenetrable. He could tell that, despite her size, this was not the kind of woman you wanted to cross. It was obvious she overheard his conversation by the look in her hazel-green eyes.

"So Saya is awake?" she asked.

David held an even expression as he answered plainly, "We didn't want to upset Hagi any further."

"Oh, and you think hiding this from him will make him happy?" she asked with her eyes blazing.

"It will keep him calm."

She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him, "Well, I'm not playing your game. I'm going in that room to tell _my son_ the truth." She moved toward the room when the monitors began sounding alarms and hospital staff began to run into the room. Marva cried as she saw the lines running up his neck and toward his face. His head fell back and his chest stopped moving. David ran to the entrance of the hospital to wait for Saya.

_~~~n/s~~~_

Saya found Kai on his cellphone and she grabbed it from him just as the call ended. "Why did you lie to me?" she growled, causing passers-by to scatter hurriedly away.

"Saya, we were concerned that you might not handle it well. It's a lot to take in," Kai tried to answer, but his sister's eyes were glowing red.

"Where is he? I know he's here- I feel his presence!" she pointed in the direction of the medical center as a cab pulled up and they climbed in. Kai called out the name of the hospital and they were off. She sat in silent anger as Kai tried his best to explain their reasons, but none of them seemed to be any good right now. She finally spoke again, "Is he sick?"

Kai looked down at his sneakers, "Yes."

Saya swallowed as she could feel his presence becoming weaker with every passing minute. "Is he dying?"

Kai breathed, "I don't know."

Suddenly the cab stopped and stayed still. Kai looked up and asked the driver, "What the hell did you stop for?"

The driver spoke in a heavy accent as he pointed to the massive pile up in front of them, "The street is blocked, I can go no further."

Saya jumped out of the car as Kai said to her, "I'm sorry I lied, Saya. Get there and save that damn cat's life so I can kill him later." She nodded and he added, "I'll meet you at the hospital- I know you can find him on your own."

She took off running along the sidewalk as she looked to the skyline and the buildings that reminded her of New York. She rushed as she could hear the music getting weaker and weaker. She took to the rooftops as she had seen him do so many times. She knew she had those same powers inside and all she needed was a good reason to bring them out. Déjà vu all over again- the memory of a dream came to her. She was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, in search of her chevalier, knowing that the humans below wouldn't be able to see her move at this speed. In her dream, she didn't get there in time- that wasn't going to happen today! She found the source of the song coming from the building in front of her.

David came out to the angry red-eyed girl and gave her directions to the room where her chevalier was dying. She thrust her hand out and demanded, "I need your pocket knife." David handed her the small blade and she disappeared in an instant, leaving behind a gust of wind, a few overturned carts, and confused people. "I think she remembers now," David reasoned quietly and thought to call Julia to warn her, but the thought better of it. By now, Saya was already in the room.

Saya had the blade open as she rushed down the hall to the room the now faint song was coming from. Two women, one tall blonde, was holding the hand of an older woman with a stern face and penetrating hazel eyes- both were crying. Saya heard the monitors issuing out a long, endless beep as she pushed past the women to get into the room. The sheet was pulled off of him as the nurses and doctors tried to shock his heart back into rhythm. His body was completely covered with the red crystal lines of the thorn.

In one fluid movement, she sliced her palm and bounded to the bed. In less than a second, she was straddling his waist and sucking the blood from her palm. She leaned over, pulling his chin down to open his mouth and covered his lips with her own, allowing her life force to flow down his throat as tears spilled down her cheeks and onto his face and neck. When her mouth was emptied she sat up and waited. He was impossibly still and she wished he would open those beautiful steel blue eyes. She commanded him, "Hagi, swallow!"

The group watched the scene in awe. The small young woman straddled the tall man's frame and fed him with a bloody kiss. Marva explained to Ellen as she leaned into her, "That is Saya."

Ellen nodded in response, still in awe at the scene and the blood red eyes that illuminated the sheets in front of her, as well as Hagi's face, in an eerie pink glow. They held their breath until the man's throat worked and the blood was swallowed. She cut her palm again and repeated the process.

The red cracks receded slowly, and his heart began to beat in a slow rhythm. Saya sighed with relief and then whispered, "Hagi, breathe." Obedient even at the point of death, he did as he was commanded and took in a breath as the lines receded further. She waited while the final cracks and red lines disappeared.

Julia watched the monitors with concern, his heart rate was slow and his breathing was as well. His brain in waves were not right. "It appears that Hagi is in a coma," she said as she looked at Saya.

Her eyes immediately faded to a dull brown and she cried out, "No! No, I didn't come all this way to hear that. He has to wake up!" She leaned down and kissed his lips. When he didn't kiss her back, she let out a sob. "Hagi, wake up!" she commanded. Tears filled and then spilled down her cheeks in rivers of glittery diamonds. "Hagi, open your eyes!"

**Sorry to leave you hanging guys, but we will pick up here in Part 4 chapter 1. It will be up either today or tomorrow- PROMISE! *wink***


End file.
